


El Marido Reacio del Multimillonario (The Billioner's Reluctant Husband)

by Ainis_Adr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainis_Adr/pseuds/Ainis_Adr
Summary: El multimillonario Jensen Ackles es un playboy y necesita un esposo pronto, si quiere mantener su empresa y su herencia. Después de una reunión casual con Jared Padalecki, callado y trabajador, Jensen decide que ha encontrado al candidato perfecto. El arrogante Jensen cree que tiene a Jared en el bolsillo, pero cuando su nuevo esposo se niega a acostarse con él y ni siquiera parece gustarle, Jensen se convence de que está contento con un matrimonio abierto. Pero se obsesiona cada vez más con su marido y termina por descubrir la verdad detrás del oscuro pasado de Jared.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Other(s), Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Other(s)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Billionaire's Reluctant Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697394) by [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis). 



> Hace tiempo que quería traducir este fic, así que tengo que darle las gracias a la autora, house_of_lantis, por darme permiso para hacerlo.  
> Espero que os guste tanto como a mi. Como siempre el mérito es de la autora, yo sólo traduzco. Cualquier error, culpa mía. Y también, como siempre, dejo el enlace al original.

**Primera parte: "Negocios como siempre"** **  
**  
Hay algo sucio y barato en follarse al rollo de una noche en el último baño del servicio de hombres del Club Station4, del centro de Dallas, pero a Jensen le importa una mierda. Además el culo que se está follando está apretado y caliente. Se agarra a la parte superior de la pared de metal, apretando el cuerpo, con fuerza, contra el chico delgado, joven y con suerte legal, sus caderas están resbaladizas por el sudor, empuja la polla profundamente y rápido, al ritmo de la música techno que golpea las paredes. Jensen cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que cada jodida sensación lo atraviese.

-Joder, sí, joder, sí, sí... -El jovencito rubio gime al compás de la música y del ritmo de las caderas de Jensen.

Jensen lo ignora, dejando escapar un gemido gutural, apretando con fuerza la carne dispuesta contra él. Deja que su cuerpo tiemble por la tensión de aflojarse, el placer le sube por la columna vertebral y tensa los músculos. Puede sentir la humedad dentro del condón, deslizándose contra su piel sensible mientras sacude las caderas un par de veces más, persiguiendo los últimos coletazos de placer.

-Vamos, tío, no pares, no pares.

-Cállate, -gruñó Jensen contra la oreja del chico, bajando la mano derecha para agarrar la polla del otro hombre, apretándola fuerte y rápido. Gimió contra su cuello, sintiendo como se apretaban los músculos internos alrededor de su polla fláccida. -Sí, eso es…  
  
El hombre forcejeaba y empujaba, persiguiendo su propio placer, follándose la mano de Jensen con rabiosas embestidas. Jensen sonrió, con aire de suficiencia, mientras el otro hombre dejaba escapar un fuerte jadeo, chocando contra la pared del baño. Jensen hizo que se corriera, riéndose contra su oreja. Se limpió la mano mojada en el estómago del hombre, luego se apartó suavemente, sujetando el condón mientras sacaba la polla. Lo arrojó al inodoro y tiró de la cadena.

Jensen se metió la polla en los bóxers, se subió los vaqueros negros y se alisó la ropa.  
  
-Ha estado muy bien. –dijo el otro chico, jadeando. Miró por encima del hombro y sonrió ampliamente a Jensen. -Todo el mundo dice que eres un buen polvo. -Se movió para besarlo.

Jensen lo mantuvo a raya poniéndole la mano en el pecho, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. –Ha sido un buen polvo. Nos vemos.

Dejó al hombre para que se limpiara, fue al lavabo y se lavó las manos. Sonrió ante su aspecto sonrojado, sus ojos verdes dilatados y su sonrisa de satisfacción. Se arregló el pelo con las manos. Cuando el hombre más joven salió del baño, Jensen le guiñó el ojo a través del espejo y le lanzó su mejor sonrisa, luego salió del servicio de hombres en busca de su próxima copa, su próximo baile y su próximo polvo.

***********

Jensen salió del ascensor en el piso 33 de Ackles Corporation. Llevaba gafas de sol oscuras, intentando esconder que estaba un poco colgado y que sus ojos aún eran sensibles a la luz. Sonrió, sin ver realmente a las personas que pasaban a su lado, y fue a su oficina. Suspiró, mirando con cansancio a su Asistente Ejecutiva, Alona Tal, siempre fría, rubia y eficiente. Ella le dirigió una mirada calculadora, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando él se acercó a su escritorio.

-Bueno, por lo menos llevas traje, -dijo, riéndose.  
  
-No seas tan criticona, Alona. Es muy pronto para eso, -se quejó, quitándose las gafas de sol y haciendo una mueca por la luz. Se frotó el puente de la nariz y respiró hondo. -¿Tengo algo urgente esta mañana? Mejor aún, ¿puedes volver a programar todas las reuniones que tengo hoy por la mañana? Chris y su equipo de Fusiones y Adquisiciones pueden terminar el papeleo para la adquisición de PDK International, ¿verdad?

Alona le sonrió, arqueando una fina ceja. -Claro, Jensen, voy a dejar de hacer lo que estoy haciendo para obligar a todo el mundo a que se reorganice porque así lo quieres, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
-En serio, Al, sarcasmo en este momento... y los puñeteros heteros reorganizarán sus horarios por mí. -Dijo, caminando lentamente hacia las puertas de su oficina.  
  
-No me llames Al. –Le dijo tirándole un post-it rosa arrugado a la frente. -Oh, por cierto, tu madre está en tu oficina con JD.  
  
Jensen se congeló, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Se giró para mirar a Alona, que ahora le sonreía alegremente.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere? -Susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Estoy metido en algún lío? ¿He olvidado su cumpleaños? ¿Qué?

Alona se encogió de hombros y le hizo una mueca burlona. -Tendrás que entrar y averiguarlo, ¿verdad, jefe?

Jensen le hizo una mueca de enfado, luego respiró hondo y giró el pomo de la puerta para entrar en su oficina. Sonrió al ver a su madre, la Matriarca Ackles, sentada prolijamente en su sofá de cuero negro. Tal vez fuera parcial, pero Jensen siempre había pensado que su madre era la típica mujer tejana: cabello rubio platino perfectamente peinado, conservador traje de lino, verde pálido y zapatos de tacón a juego, maquillaje sutil, joyas de oro y perlas. Incluso cuando vestía de forma casual con vaqueros o pantalones de montar, siempre tenía ese aire sobre ella, que no era solo reflejo del dinero, sino auténtica clase. Su padre siempre decía que era de clase alta, -Jensen sabía que Aaron Ackles lo decía en serio, como un cumplido.  
  
A su lado, el abogado de la familia, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, se puso de pie con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Era un hombre de aspecto curtido, su cabello oscuro estaba gris en las sienes, pero todavía guapo y vigoroso con amables ojos marrones. Jensen y su hermana pequeña, Margaret, solían preguntarse si Jeffrey Dean no estaría enamorado de su madre. Habían pasado cinco años desde que su padre falleció y no había razón para que Diana estuviera sola. Jeffrey Dean era viudo y siempre había estado cerca de su familia; Jensen no les negaría a ninguno de ellos que buscaran ser felices.  
  
-Madre, -dijo Jensen. Fue hacia ella y se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla. -Estoy sorprendido de verte.  
  
-No me cabe duda, cariño. Sabes que el horario de oficina en Ackles Corporation empieza a las 8 en punto de la mañana, Jensen, -dijo Diana Ackles, mirándolo con un poco de reproche y diversión. -Son casi las diez. Te hemos estado esperando más de una hora.  
  
-Me disculpo por la tardanza, -dijo Jensen, guiñándole el ojo. Le estrechó la mano a Jeffrey Dean. -Hola, JD, me alegro de verte de nuevo.  
  
-Jensen, te ves bien, -dijo Jeffrey Dean, sonriendo. Jensen sonrió, levantando una ceja.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? -Dijo Jensen, tomando asiento frente a ellos.

Alona llamó a la puerta y entró, sonriendo. -Christian debería estar en unos minutos.

-Gracias, Alona, cariño, -dijo Diana.  
  
Alona asintió y cerró la puerta cuando salió. Jensen se inclinó hacia delante y miró a su madre.

-Está bien, tienes toda mi atención. Jeffrey Dean está aquí y estamos esperando que mi Director Jurídico asista a esta pequeña fiesta, -dijo Jensen, asintiendo. -¿Qué pasa?  
  
Diana intercambió una mirada con Jeffrey Dean y se aclaró la garganta. -Jensen, cariño, no quiero que te asustes. Todo está bien. Antes de que tu padre se retirara y falleciera, él te dio el control total de Ackles Corporation… bueno, Jeffrey Dean me ha informado de una estipulación en el testamento de tu abuelo.  
  
-Ahora que tienes treinta años, Jen, tienes acceso completo al fideicomiso que tu abuelo te dejó. Sin embargo, hay una estipulación en su testamento que debes cumplir, tanto para acceder al fideicomiso como para mantener el control de Ackles Corporation, -dijo Jeffrey Dean, deslizando unas gruesas carpetas de archivos a través de la mesa de café de vidrio negro ahumado. -Es la misma estipulación que tu padre también tuvo que cumplir cuando se hizo cargo de la empresa.

-¿Cuál es la estipulación? -Dijo Jensen, cogiendo una de las carpetas y abriéndola.  
  
La puerta se abrió y Christian Kane entró, asintiendo. -Gracias por esperar. Tenía que terminar una conferencia telefónica con la oficina de Nueva York. -Cruzó la habitación y besó la mejilla de Diana. -Buenos días señora. Está radiante. -Estrechó la mano de Jeffrey Dean. -Jeff, hey, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Chris.

-Todavía eres un demonio de lengua plateada, Christian, -dijo Diana, sonriéndole.  
  
-Bueno, qué más puedo decir cuando estoy en presencia de una encantadora mujer como usted, señora, -dijo Christian, sentándose junto a Jensen. Sonrió cuando Diana soltó una risa gutural. -Ahora, ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

-Parece que hay una estipulación en el testamento del abuelo sobre mi herencia, -dijo Jensen, mirando el grueso documento que tenía entre manos. Le dio a Christian una mirada significativa, preguntándose si Chris sabía sobre esto y en caso afirmativo desde hacía cuanto tiempo.

-Tienes que casarte antes de cumplir 31 años, -le dijo Diana.  
  
Jensen parpadeó y luego miró a su madre, fijando la mirada en sus ojos verdes. Se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza. -¿Perdón?  
  
-Es verdad, Jen, -dijo Christian, respirando profundamente. -Lo leí anoche y está blindado. Eres el beneficiario legal de todo el fideicomiso, siempre y cuando cumplas con todas las estipulaciones del testamento. Si dentro de cuatro meses no estás casado, los fondos del fideicomiso se dividirán entre la Junta Directiva. Pueden coger las acciones con derecho a voto y destituirte como CEO de Ackles Corporation.

-¿¡Qué!? -Jensen arrojó el archivo sobre la mesa. -¡Tiene que ser una broma!  
  
Diana se inclinó hacia él. -Jensen, sé que esto debe ser una sorpresa para ti, pero…  
  
-Madre, esto es una forma de chantaje, -dijo Jensen, poniéndose de pie. Fue hacia la estantería en el extremo más alejado de la oficina, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Por qué no me hablasteis sobre esto antes? Papá… -Se calló, estremeciéndose. No había una forma adecuada de preguntarle a su madre si su padre se había casado con ella para mantener la herencia.  
  
Diana sonrió mientras se levantaba e iba hacia Jensen. -Tu padre no se casó conmigo por el dinero, cariño, si eso es lo que estás preguntando. De hecho, nos casamos mucho antes de que cumpliera los 30, así que no hubo ningún problema.

-Madre... yo…  
  
-Jensen, esta es tu vida, -dijo en voz baja. -Sé cuánto quieres Ackles Corporation y menuda madre sería si no supiera cuánto te gusta tu libertad. -Jensen logró no sonrojarse bajo la mirada conocedora de su madre. -Pero esta es la empresa familiar y esto es lo que tu abuelo quería para toda su familia. -Ella le frotó la espalda y le sonrió. -Pero es tu elección. Tu padre te dejó la empresa para que la dirigieras… pero tú decides.

Jensen suspiró, mirando al techo. -No estoy tan preocupado por el fondo fiduciario; pero no quiero perder la compañía.

-Ese es mi chico, -dijo, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. -Ahora, Christian y Jeffrey Dean trabajarán para finalizar los detalles del testamento. Voy a estar muy ocupada tratando de ayudarte a encontrar una pareja adecuada. Creo que debería preparar una cena para todas las señoritas elegibles…  
  
-Madre, en serio; por favor, no me presentes a todas las solteras de Texas, -dijo Jensen, protestando. Sacudió la cabeza, ignorando las risitas de Christian y Jeffrey Dean.  
  
-¿Entonces solo a las de Dallas? –dijo Diana, riendo suavemente.  
  
-Si voy a cargar con un cónyuge, desde luego no va a ser con ninguna chica romántica, me casaré con un hombre que sepa cómo funcionan las cosas.  
  
Christian tosió tapándose la boca con la mano y Jensen le lanzó una mirada entrecerrada. Ya hablaría con él sobre eso más tarde, cuando estuviera fuera del alcance del oído de su madre.  
  
Diana suspiró y besó la mejilla de Jensen. -Bueno, estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien digno de ti, hijo. Solo asegúrate de elegir a un joven que se ajuste a la imagen familiar de los Ackles. Y recuerda, tiene que ser un matrimonio legítimo. En la familia Ackles no ha habido un divorcio en los últimos 100 años.  
  
-Sí, -murmuró, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. –Entendido.  
  
-Y Christian, asegúrate de que Jensen haga las cosas bien.  
  
-Sí, señora. -Christian arrastró las palabras, guiñándole un ojo a Jensen.  
  
-Dejaremos los documentos para que los revises. Llámame si necesitas algo, -dijo Jeffrey Dean, levantando el maletín. Le estrechó la mano a Christian y luego fue hacia Jensen. -Lo digo en serio. Tu padre quería que tuvieras el fideicomiso y la compañía, que la mantuvieras a salvo para la familia.

-Sí, señor, -dijo Jensen, dándole la mano. -Estaremos en contacto.

-Querido. –dijo Diana. -Ven a cenar pronto, Christian, y trae a Steven contigo.  
  
-Sí, señora.  
  
Jeffrey Dean abrió la puerta y esperó a que Diana saliera. Asintió con la cabeza hacia Jensen y la siguió, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.  
  
Jensen volvió al sofá de cuero y cayó sobre los cojines, mirando al techo. -Mierda, Chris. ¿Con quién diablos me voy a casar en menos de cuatro meses?  
  
Christian se rio con fuerza, cayendo también, contra los cojines.  
  
-Joder, cállate -dijo Jensen, golpeándolo con un cojín en la cara. -¡Cierra la puta boca!  
  
-Oh, hombre, Jenny, -dijo Christian, secándose los ojos. –Vas a tener que hacer una lista con todos los tipos que podrían ser “dignos de ti”. Tienes menos de cuatro meses para que esto suceda o puedes decir adiós a tu fondo fiduciario de $10 mil millones. -Se rio cuando Jensen lo fulminó con la mirada. -Todo lo que digo, tío… -Se rio de nuevo, alzando la voz para imitar a Jensen. –“No estoy tan preocupado por el fondo fiduciario; pero no quiero perder la compañía”. Sí, ya.

Jensen cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos. -Jódete.  
  
-Mira, Jen, no tiene que ser uno de esos matrimonios por amor, -dijo Christian suavemente. -Será de conveniencia. El testamento no dice que tienes que casarte por amor; solo dice que tienes que casarse y establecerte antes de cumplir 31 años. Vale, estoy seguro de que tu madre espera que encuentres a alguien digno de ti, pero no creo que te diga nada si encuentras a alguien adecuado, como ha dicho; alguien que no te avergüence y sepa como funciona esto.

-Mierda, -dijo Jensen, dejando escapar un fuerte gemido. -¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

-Sí, ¿has terminado con tu pequeño berrinche, chico?

Jensen se volvió para mirar a Christian. -Bueno, que coño, ¿por qué no me caso contigo y termino con esto?

-¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy, Jensen Ross Ackles? -Christian arrastró las palabras, sonriendo. -Además, Steve te destriparía con las cuerdas de su guitarra si me pusieras un dedo encima.

***********

Jensen apuñaló la ensalada, frunciéndole el ceño a su plato.  
  
-Maldita sea, chico, nunca te había visto así, -dijo Christian, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
Jensen movió los ojos de la mesa a él. -Sí, bueno, nunca me he visto obligado a elegir entre mi vida y mi vida.

-Vale, mira, -dijo Christian, bajando el tenedor. -Vamos a dejar de pensar en eso por ahora y enfocarnos en los negocios.  
  
-La adquisición de PDK, -dijo Jensen, asintiendo. -¿Qué tienes?  
  
-Padalecki quiere reunirse contigo.  
  
-No hay trato, -dijo Jensen, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Todo lo que tienen que hacer es firmar el papeleo y presentárselo a los accionistas para que voten.

Christian suspiro. –Llevo cantando la misma maldita canción cinco semanas, hombre, pero Padalecki no cede. Dice que quiere sentarse al otro lado de la mesa y mirar a los ojos del hombre que ha comprado su compañía por debajo de su valor.  
  
-Fue un trato justo, -dijo Jensen, frunciendo el ceño. -Estaban perdiendo dinero y sus acciones no valen nada. Les he ahorrado la molestia de tener que declararse en bancarrota. Por lo menos yo puedo mantener la empresa en funcionamiento durante unos seis meses y venderla en los mercados asiáticos.  
  
-Va a alargar esto hasta que aceptes reunirte con él, -dijo Christian, encogiéndose de hombros. -El hombre es terco y tiene su orgullo, Jen. Reunirte con él para almorzar no te va a hacer ningún daño y tal vez podamos resolver esto un poco más rápido.  
  
Jensen sacó su Blackberry y le envió un correo electrónico a Alona. Organiza un almuerzo con G Padalecki un día de esta semana. Gracias. JRA. -Bien. Hecho. ¿Algo más?  
  
-Tom Welling.

Jensen cogió el tenedor y reanudó el ataque contra la ensalada. -¿Qué pasa con Tommy?

-Habéis sido buenos amigos desde que os conocisteis en UT, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Podrías casarte con él. –dijo Christian, riéndose.  
  
Jensen lo fulminó con la mirada y se metió el tenedor en la boca. Masticó rápidamente, mientras le hacía un elocuente gesto de “que te jodan”, con el tenedor.

-Sería una buena combinación. Por supuesto, también tendrías que casarte con Rosenbaum. He oído que vienen en el mismo pack.  
  
-La verdad es que estás disfrutando de esto demasiado, -siseó Jensen.

-Sí, chico, solo un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen aprobaba por completo la elección de Alona de organizar su reunión para almorzar con George Padalecki en Nana, en el Hilton Anatole. La colección privada de arte moderno asiático siempre lo hacía querer empezar a comprar obras de arte de nuevo; y la vista de Dallas desde el piso 27 siempre era electrizante. Entró en el vestíbulo del restaurante y le sonrió a la cimbreante y alta morena.  
  
-Buenas tardes, Jensen. Me alegra que nos visites de nuevo, -dijo, su voz le recordaba a las animadoras de Texas.  
  
-Hola Tessa, -dijo, con su mejor sonrisa. –Ya me conoces, no puedo alejarme.  
  
-Los Padaleckis te están esperando en tu mesa.  
  
Jensen mantuvo la sonrisa y asintió, indicándole que lo guiara a su sitio habitual, una mesa en la esquina, con la mejor vista del restaurante. Los Padaleckis, eso quería decir que estaban George y alguien más. Suspiró internamente, preguntándose qué tipo de batalla tendría que aguantar durante el almuerzo, sonriendo cortésmente y tratando de persuadir a George de que no retirara el cambio de toma de control.  
  
Curioso, miró por encima del hombro de Tessa para ver a George Padalecki sentado con un joven, probablemente solo unos años más joven que él, y Jensen gruñó mentalmente, utilizando todo su autocontrol para no ir por Nana empalmado.  
  
Jesús... míralo. Es jodidamente hermoso. Jensen se preguntó si sería de mal gusto coquetear con él durante el almuerzo de negocios, o intentar que quedaran en el baño de hombres para un polvo rápido. Christian probablemente le patearía el culo, pero santa madre tierra, el tipo estaba buenísimo. Hombros anchos, traje ajustado, cabello largo… en serio, no había forma de que pudiera sentarse delante de él y no pensar en follárselo.  
  
-Ya estamos. -Dijo Tessa, poniendo un menú sobre la mesa. -Caballeros, disfruten de su almuerzo.  
  
-Gracias, Tessa.  
  
Jensen sonrió cuando George y el joven, aparentemente muy alto, se pusieron de pie. Jensen le estrechó la mano a George primero, tratando de no mirar tan abiertamente al hombre guapo.  
  
-Hola, encantado de volver a verlo, señor. -Dijo Jensen, mirando al hombre mayor. Una parte de él se sintió ligeramente culpable, y después mucho más culpable, al ver el agotamiento grabado en la cara de George Padalecki.  
  
-Gracias por encontrarte con nosotros, Jensen, -dijo George, sonriendo. -Este es mi hijo pequeño, Jared.  
  
Jensen mantuvo su expresión amigable y abierta. No sabía que George tenía un hijo; y si lo hacía, ¿dónde coño lo tenía escondido?  
  
-Hola. -Jensen lo saludó con calma. Miró al nervioso Jared y le sonrió tímido, sacudiéndole la mano con firmeza. Buen agarre -Jesús... me gustaría sentir esa mano…  
  
-Encantado de conocerte.

-Está bien, -dijo Jensen, sentándose frente a George. -Entonces... vamos a ver que tienen de bueno hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

Abrió el menú y lo sostuvo, esperando que George y Jared pillaran la idea. Los escuchó coger el menú, abrirlo y pasar las páginas.  
  
Jensen cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Su cuerpo sentía un zumbido bajo y cálido, tenía la polla medio dura como si tuviera diecisiete años otra vez. Se aclaró la garganta, y dio las gracias al camarero que vino a llenar su vaso de agua. Miró a Jared para verlo leyendo el menú con mucha atención, ignorándolo por completo. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no había oído hablar de Jared Padalecki? Él conocía a todo el mundo, o eso creía. No se habría perdido a Jared, eso seguro.  
  
La distracción momentánea del camarero, que fue a tomarles nota, le dio a Jensen unos minutos para ordenar su mente. Esto eran negocios -no estaba aquí para coquetear con Jared, sin importar lo interesado que pudiera estar en él. Eso lo dejaba para más tarde. Terminaría el almuerzo con George, concluiría sus negocios y tal vez le daría a Jared su tarjeta de presentación al salir.  
  
Le echó un rápido vistazo a George y vio que lo estaba mirando por encima de la mesa, con una mirada bastante contemplativa en la cara.  
  
-Jensen, ambos sabemos por qué estamos aquí, -comenzó George, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante.  
  
-Sí, señor, -dijo Jensen, dejando a un lado el menú. Se sentó derecho en la silla y miró a George a los ojos. -Quería conocer al hombre que va a comprar su empresa. -Jensen se acomodó en su asiento. -¿Quería una disculpa, señor Padalecki?  
  
-Por supuesto que no, -dijo George, sonriendo levemente. -Los dos somos hombres de mundo; sabemos que sobrevivir en el mundo de los negocios hoy en día, significa ser el competidor más fuerte.  
  
Jensen se volvió para ver a Jared mirándolo fijamente, su rostro cuidadosamente neutral, pero él sabía leer a la gente. Era su ojo perspicaz lo que le daba ventaja en las negociaciones cara a cara, en las mesas de póquer de alto riesgo y en la evaluación de posibles amantes en oscuros clubes nocturnos. Podía ver las líneas de tensión en la cara de Jared; Sabía que estaba escondiendo su energía, que quedarse quieto era el precio que tenía que pagar por esa neutralidad. ¿Por qué estaba Jared tan nervioso?  
  
-Entonces se da cuenta que, al no permitir que la compra vaya a votación, no solo le está costando dinero, sino también a aquellos que son parte interesada en el negocio, -dijo Jensen, cuidadosamente.

-Dime algo, hijo, -dijo George, mirándolo. -Si fuera tu empresa la que estuviera en la picota, ¿cuánto tiempo lucharías para mantenerla?

Jensen lo consideró durante un largo momento y supo que pelearía con cada centavo que tenía. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Está bien. Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer para que esta sea una transición sin problemas?  
  
-PDK International no carece de beneficios y ventajas, -comenzó George, recostándose en la silla. -¿Sabías que Jared está a un semestre de terminar su trabajo de posgrado en la Universidad de Texas?  
  
-¿Qué campus?  
  
-UT Dallas, en Richardson.  
  
Jensen aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Jared. -Eso es genial. Hice mi MBA allí también. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

-Maestría en Economía. –dijo Jared, luego cogió su vaso de agua para beber, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Huh. -No tenía nada  
  
-Sheryl y yo estamos orgullosos de él, -dijo George, riéndose. -Jared ha estado trabajando en un proyecto que puede interesarte, Jensen.  
  
-¿Oh? Claro, ¿qué es?

Jared se aclaró la garganta y miró a Jensen por un momento. -Es una propuesta de fusión... entre Ackles Corp y PDK International.

Christian iba a patearle seriamente el culo por esto.

-Está bien, voy a picar, -dijo Jensen, volviéndose hacia Jared.  
  
-La compra de Ackles Corp es, básicamente, una solución temporal para PDK. Sabemos que una vez que haya logrado que los accionistas voten sobre la compra, comprará sus acciones y luego venderá los activos en el mercado internacional, -dijo Jared, mirando a George.  
  
-La empresa vale más en piezas individuales.  
  
-Sí, estimamos que obtendría una ganancia de no menos de $200 millones y habría gastado $55 millones. Es una ganancia limpia, obtenida después de cinco semanas de trabajo de una empresa que tardó 45 años en construirse, -le dijo Jared, suspirando. -La propuesta sugiere una fusión en su lugar; donde podamos volver a comprar nuestras acciones a valor de mercado, convertirnos en socios y luego perseguir a nuestros competidores e infiltrarnos en el mercado internacional utilizando nuestra fuerza combinada. A final del año, estimamos que podemos duplicar sus ganancias con muy poco costo para Ackles Corp.   
  
Jensen ya conocía los números; El equipo de Fusiones y Adquisiciones de Christian los había calculado cuatro veces.

-Por supuesto, reestructuraríamos nuestra empresa para que sea más compatible con la suya, -agregó Jared suavemente. Miró a Jensen durante un largo momento. -Pero ya lo sabías y en su lugar has seguido con la opción de compra.  
  
-Sí, también hemos hecho números.  
  
Jensen se quedó quieto mientras Jared le miraba directamente a los ojos. -¿Puedo preguntar por qué su opción es cerrar la empresa en lugar de trabajar con nosotros?

-Jared… -dijo George.

-No, es una pregunta relevante, -dijo Jensen, mirando a Jared. Reflexionó durante un minuto. ¿Ir directo a la yugular o darle la versión para todos los públicos? -No quería la responsabilidad adicional de tener que agregar PDK a nuestra organización paraguas. Habría agotado nuestros recursos y ya hemos penetrado en el mercado internacional. Nuestros intereses comerciales están en otras tecnologías.  
  
Jensen suspiró internamente, el incómodo silencio solo se rompió cuando dos camareros llevaron sus platos. Jensen comió distraídamente, tratando de descubrir cómo desenredarse de esta desastrosa reunión de almuerzo. Solo quería persuadir a George para que firmara el papeleo. Convocarían una reunión de accionistas y Jensen explicaría sus argumentos de venta, compraría sus acciones y se pondría a trabajar para desmantelar PDK. Por eso odiaba hacer reuniones cara a cara después de que todo estuviese hecho.

No había forma de que aguantara hasta el final si pedían postre.

***********

Mierda. Joder.  
  
Jensen tomó un sorbo de café, mirando furtivamente mientras Jared hacía mella en su pastel de chocolate. Miró a George y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. -Señor Padalecki, creo que necesitamos encontrar una manera de concluir este negocio. En todo caso, permítame asegurarle que sus empleados estarán bien durante el período de transición. Ackles Corp será justo. Salvaremos tanto como podamos de sus equipos y los fusionaremos con los nuestros. Pero cuanto más tiempo espere, menos tiempo tendrá su gente para adaptarse a la transición.

-Lo consideraré y tendrás mi respuesta a finales de semana, -dijo George, suavemente.  
  
Jensen asintió con la cabeza. -Se lo agradecería, señor. -Levantó la vista y asintió rápidamente al camarero, luego sonrió a George y Jared. El camarero colocó una discreta carpeta de cuero al lado de Jensen y este firmó el recibo. Tenía una relación de mucho tiempo con Nana. Simplemente le enviarían la factura a Alona y ella se encargaría. Le sonrió al camarero. -Gracias.  
  
-Bueno, Jensen, ha sido un placer verte de nuevo. Dile a tu madre que Sheryl y yo esperamos verla en el club este fin de semana.

Jensen se levantó cuando George lo hizo y le estrechó la mano. -Lo haré, señor.  
  
-Bien, bien, -dijo George, luego miró más allá del hombro de Jensen. -¿Por qué no os conocéis un poco mejor, muchachos? Voy a saludar al senador. Te veré abajo, Jared.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo Jared, rodeando a Jensen, yendo hacia las puertas del vestíbulo.  
  
Jensen se tomó un momento para mirar a Jared cruzar la habitación delante de él. Su chaqueta era larga, pero sabía que había un culo increíble debajo. Sonrió para sí mismo, siguiéndolo hasta el vestíbulo. Le dio a Tessa un cálido beso en la mejilla y casi tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Jared cuando entró en la cabina del ascensor.

-Entonces... -dijo Jensen, de pie junto a Jared. -¿Estás ocupado luego? ¿Quieres ver el partido y tomar una cerveza?  
  
-No.  
  
Jensen hizo una mueca, tomando el rechazo como un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado. Soltó una carcajada y miró a Jared. -Simplemente no, ¿eh? No hay necesidad de explicar o inventar una excusa para...  
  
-No lo hiciste cuando optaste por arruinar nuestra empresa.  
  
-Es solo un negocio, Jared, -dijo Jensen, haciendo una mueca por lo lamentable que sonaba.  
  
-Correcto, -resopló Jared, sacudiendo la cabeza. -No es personal, solo negocios. Entendido.  
  
-Tu propuesta es sólida, pero no es algo que me interese, -dijo Jensen, tratando de salvar algo de esto.  
  
-No tienes que ser condescendiente conmigo, Jensen, -dijo con voz tensa.  
  
-No estoy siendo condescendiente. Sólo…  
  
Las puertas se abrieron y Jared salió corriendo antes de que Jensen pudiera terminar la oración. Como él había aparcado en el garaje subterráneo y Jared se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo, apretó el botón con la "G" y luego el botón de cerrar la puerta repetidamente, viendo como Jared se iba  
  
-Qué gilipollas, -murmuró Jensen para sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Un gilipollas que estaba muy bueno, pero seguía siendo un puto gilipollas.

***********

Jensen tomó su tercera cerveza, pisoteando las cáscaras de cacahuete del suelo. El novio de Christian, Steve Carlson, estaba tocando una canción sobre rosas moribundas en la cama y sábanas que olían a ti... Jensen no estaba prestando atención y Christian lo ignoraba a favor de escuchar a su novio.  
  
-Te estoy diciendo que esto no va a funcionar, hombre, -dijo Jensen, arrojando un cacahuete al suelo y pisoteándolo.  
  
-Tío, si sigues desperdiciando esos cacahuetes, Steve te hará pagar la cuenta, -dijo Christian, tomando un trago de su botella de cerveza. -Y tu cuenta lleva creciendo diez años, así que yo que tú me portaría bien mientras estés aquí.  
  
-Steve me ama más de lo que te ama a ti, -dijo Jensen, y luego soltó una risita.  
  
-En serio, no estás borracho con tres cervezas, ¿verdad?  
  
-Me he tomado como seis chupitos mientras esperaba que apareciera tu flojo trasero. -Despegó la etiqueta de su botella. -Jared odia mis entrañas.  
  
-Jared... ¿Jared Padalecki?  
  
-¿Lo conoces?  
  
-Sí... es un buen tipo. Su familia lo envió a Choate para terminar la escuela y luego fue a Brown para su licenciatura. Es amigo de Murray y solía salir con Sandy McCoy, ya sabes la guapa animadora de los Cowboys, -de todos modos, prácticamente se mantiene aislado.

Jensen lo miró fijamente. -Bueno, estás lleno de información.  
  
-Probablemente deberías casarte con él, -dijo Christian, sonriendo. Miró a Steve, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. -Buena familia, inteligente, se mantiene alejado de los problemas, es demasiado bueno para ti.  
  
Jensen se animó durante un momento, luego deslizó su silla más cerca de Christian. -Escucha, tengo un plan y voy a necesitar tu ayuda para esto, Chris.  
  
Christian lo miró sacudiendo la cabeza. -Hey, solo estaba bromeando sobre Padalecki…  
  
-No, no, es una idea increíble, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo. -Verás, la verdad es que no le gusto mucho, pero ama a su familia y ama su empresa. Te apuesto a que puedo lograr que George y Sheryl apoyen el matrimonio a cambio de mi apoyo a su compañía.  
  
-Una fusión…

-Joder, sí, una fusión, -dijo Jensen, riendo. -Es perfecto -seguimos con nuestras propias vidas, solo que vivimos juntos como compañeros de piso, salvamos su compañía, salvamos mi compañía... esto podría funcionar, Chris.  
  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
  
-Mañana por la mañana, quiero que hagas números para fusionar la compañía; y luego llama a George Padalecki y dile que me gustaría casarme con su hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Segunda parte: "Son Negocios, No es Personal"** **  
**  
Jensen cayó de espaldas, jadeando mientras miraba al techo de su habitación. Se limpió el sudor de la cara con la mano y se estiró sobre su California King.  
  
-Ha sido fantástico.

Jensen se sacudió el aturdimiento posterior, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cuando vio que el joven de cabello oscuro a su lado, Jim... o Joe..., se apretaba contra su costado e intentaba acurrucarse para pasar la noche, pero Jensen hizo una mueca, empujándose sobre los codos para mirarlo.  
  
-Sí, oye, Joe...  
  
-Jim.  
  
-Jim, sí, lo siento. Entonces, creo que es mejor si no te quedas a pasar la noche, -dijo Jensen, casualmente.  
  
-No me estarás echando…

-Un poco sí, tío. -Jensen se movió de modo que estaba de pie, al lado de la cama, inclinándose para recoger sus boxers. Se los puso, dándole a Jim una mirada expectante. -¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?  
  
Jim miró a Jensen durante un largo momento y Jensen consideró seriamente llamar a seguridad para que escoltaran al tipo fuera, cuando este suspiró, saliendo lentamente de la cama. -Eres un imbécil, Jensen.  
  
Maldita sea, el chico sabía su nombre. ¿Cuándo demonios le dijo al chico su nombre?  
  
-Has venido a casa conmigo, -dijo Jensen, encogiéndose de hombros. -Pero no te he pedido que te quedes.

-La verdad es que estás fatal, -dijo Jim, poniéndose la ropa a toda prisa.

A Jensen ya no le gustaba tanto. Cuando lo vio en el club de Steve, lo había elegido porque era alto, con hombros anchos. Había dejado pasar el cabello rubio rojizo; porque era largo y ondulado. Por lo general, no solía llevar a sus rollos de una noche al ático, pero había querido estar un par de horas pasando las manos arriba y abajo por esa ancha espalda, imaginando que era Jared el que estaba debajo de él, rogando, gimiendo, pidiendo más. Pero, joder, odiaba la mañana del día siguiente, -sus ligues nunca solían quedarse hasta el día siguiente.

-Escucha, nos hemos divertido, pero ha sido cosa de una noche. No imagines nada más. Querías que te follaran.  
  
Jim lo miró por última vez, rodeando el sillón color crema y luego fue hacia el pasillo. Jensen lo siguió, asegurándose que se dirigía a la puerta principal. Se detuvo en la isla de la cocina y lo observó abrir la puerta.  
  
-Que te vaya bien, tío.  
  
Jensen le dio un pequeño saludo y un guiño. Jim cerró detrás de él, sacudiendo la obra de arte del vestíbulo. Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cerró y activó la alarma. Se estiró, rascándose la espalda y regresó por el pasillo hasta su habitación. En serio, debería cambiar las sábanas antes de acostarse, pero simplemente tiró la sábana encimera y el edredón al suelo y cayó sobre la cama, dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción.

En cuanto al sexo, había estado bien. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra la gran almohada blanca. No pudo evitar la sonrisa al imaginar la expresión en el rostro de Jared cuando presentara la fusión. Estaba seguro de que estrecharía esos ojos de gato color avellana, con los labios apretados de ira, una auténtica cara de perra. Jensen se rio suavemente, presionando la cara contra las almohadas.  
  
Dios, Jim había estado jodidamente cachondo, lo había inclinado sobre la cama, apretándolo, pensando que era Jared todo el tiempo... podía imaginar cómo sería la primera vez que lo llevara a la cama. Podía imaginar los sonidos que iba a hacer Jared; cómo lo haría rogar por ello, iba a verlo disfrutar.  
  
Gimió sobre la almohada, sintiendo como se volvía a empalmar de nuevo. Deslizó la mano dentro de los boxers, apretándose las pelotas con fuerza, siseando de dolor mientras perdía la erección. Ya se había corrido tres veces, estaba demasiado agotado para hacerlo otra vez, y necesitaba unas pocas horas de sueño antes de enfrentar a los Padaleckis con su propuesta de fusión.

***********

Jensen saltó por el pasillo hacia su oficina. Llamó la atención de Alona, con una sonrisa en la cara mientras iba hacia su escritorio. Ella arqueó una ceja, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
-De verdad no quiero saber por qué estás de tan buen humor, -dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
-¿Puedes pedirle a Chris que se reúna conmigo en mi oficina? Y llama a George Padalecki y me lo pasas -Dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, y luego entró a su oficina. Se dirigió a su escritorio, se sentó y encendió el portátil.  
  
-Chris dice que estará aquí en cinco minutos, -dijo Alona, su voz suave y divertida a través del intercomunicador.  
  
-Gracias, Al.  
  
Revisó el correo electrónico de su oficina, examinó la lista y frunció el ceño. Su teléfono sonó dos veces.  
  
-George Padalecki al teléfono, Jensen.  
  
Levantó el auricular, y se lo llevó a la oreja. -Gracias, Alona. -Esperó a que le pasara la llamada.  
  
-Jensen, no esperaba tener noticias tuyas, -dijo George, con voz curiosa y complacida.  
  
-Buenos días señor. Solo quería decirle, de nuevo, que me alegra que hayamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos. -Jensen sabía que podría haberle pedido a Jared directamente, pero quería saber si George ofrecería a su propio hijo para salvar la empresa.  
  
-Lo mismo digo, chico. Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Jensen se inclinó en su silla, sonriendo. -Bueno, es más lo que yo puedo hacer por ti. He pensado en la propuesta de fusión de Jared y tengo que decir que estoy muy interesado en algunas de sus ideas. Estoy reconsiderando la opción de fusión en lugar de la de compra.

Jensen escuchó a George tomarse un momento, el silencio se alargó. -Ya veo. ¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino?  
  
-Creo que hay muchos beneficios en fusionar Ackles Corp. con PDKI. Creo que sería una gran estrategia que nuestras dos compañías se convirtieran... bueno... en familia, por así decirlo, -dijo Jensen, significativamente. Llamaron brevemente a la puerta y se volvió para ver a Christian. Le hizo señas para que entrara y le indicó que se sentara. -Y tengo que decir que Jared me cautivó mucho.

Vio como los ojos de Christian se abrían, sacudiendo la cabeza. Jensen lo rechazó.  
  
-Estoy buscando hacer una inversión más permanente en su empresa, señor.  
  
-Entiendes que tendré que discutir esta... propuesta de fusión con Jared primero.  
  
Jensen se rio entre dientes. -Por supuesto señor. No esperaría otra cosa.  
  
-Creo que deberías venir a cenar esta noche, -dijo George, lentamente.  
  
-Creo que es una idea maravillosa, -dijo Jensen, haciendo un gesto de victoria. Le sonrió descaradamente a Christian.

-¿Qué te parece a las siete?

-Estoy deseando que llegue.  
  
-Muy bien, Jensen. Encantado de hablar contigo. Nos vemos esta noche en casa -dijo George, riéndose suavemente.  
  
-Sí señor. –respondió Jensen, desconectando la llamada. Colgó el teléfono y le sonrió a Christian. -Parece que estoy un paso más cerca de cumplir con las estipulaciones del abuelo.

-¿Acabas de hacer una oferta para casarte con Jared, a cambio de salvar su compañía?  
  
-Sí. De hecho, quiero que te pongas en contacto con JD y comiences a redactar nuestro contrato de matrimonio. -Dijo Jensen, inclinándose en la silla. Sonrió, mirando hacia el techo, sintiéndose embriagado de placer y victoria.  
  
-Sabes, hay formas más fáciles de echar un polvo que esto, -dijo Christian, mirándolo. -Y pensaba que habías dicho que a Jared ni siquiera le caías bien.  
  
-Bueno, eso es lo que lo convierte en el mejor candidato, -dijo Jensen, acariciándose la barbilla. -No quiero casarme, Chris. Estoy más que feliz de seguir soltero. Además, James está casado y tiene tres hijos –ellos llevan el apellido Ackles. Estoy seguro de que Margaret también se casará y tendrá una familia propia. Madre no quiere que me case; pero no quiere que pierda mi herencia o la compañía. Casarme con Jared Padalecki es la mejor solución.  
  
-¿Y si no quiere casarse contigo?

-Dudo que George y Sheryl le den a Jared la opción de decir que no.

Christian soltó una carcajada. -Vamos, Jen, eso es una estupidez. No solo eso, es chantaje. No puedes casarte con Jared y esperar que juegue a esto. ¿Qué demonios va a hacer con su vida…?

-Mira, Chris, aprecio que hagas de Abogado del Diablo, pero no estoy bromeando. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a ser mi yo más encantador esta noche en la mansión de los nuevos ricos Padalecki. Vas a redactar un contrato de matrimonio que no incluya la opción de divorcio y cualquier otra cosa que el abuelo haya estipulado que necesito cumplir, para asegurarme que no pierdo nada.  
  
-Obviamente, porque ya has perdido la cabeza.  
  
-Fue idea tuya, -dijo Jensen, señalándolo.  
  
-¡Estaba bromeando!  
  
-Mira, los Padaleckis son nuevos ricos, o eran nuevos ricos, -dijo Jensen, juntando las manos sobre el escritorio. -Serían estúpidos si rechazaran esto. No son como nosotros; pero tienen un poco más de clase que los Hilton. Esta compra los va a mandar a la quiebra y sería muy difícil para ellos abandonar el estilo de vida al que están acostumbrados. No más club de campo, no más club de polo, no más club de yates, no hay casa de verano en Martha’s Vineyard, no hay casas ostentosas -han invertido todo en la compañía para intentar salvarla. La fusión es su milagro salvador.

-Y puedes comprar a su hijo por $55 millones a cambio.

Jensen le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa, encogiéndose de hombros. -Bueno, tal vez valdrá la pena.

-¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Jared Padalecki, sin embargo? Podrías encontrar un cónyuge que sea igual de adecuado, si no más, así que ¿por qué de repente estás tan interesado en él? Él no juega a lo mismo que tú. ¿Realmente haces esto para poder tener un matrimonio de conveniencia o simplemente te pica porque el chico no te quiere?   
  
-Es solo un contrato comercial, no quieras buscar nada más, -le dijo Jensen, sedoso. Jared... era complicado y presentaba un delicioso desafío; pero la verdad es que Jensen no pensaba que fuera tan difícil de seducir. Algunos de los mejores polvos que había tenido habían sido con hombres a los que lo les gustaba tanto; hacía que la pasión fuera dura y un poco mezquina -un concurso sexual de quién iba a ser el primero en someterse. Jared era un niño grande, podría soportarlo.  
  
-Está bien, -murmuró Christian, sacudiendo la cabeza. -JD y yo redactaremos el contrato para ti, por la mañana. ¿Quieres que le diga a tu madre que empiece a contratar a un organizador de bodas?  
  
-No, Jesús, se lo diré yo mismo, -dijo Jensen, mirando a Christian.  
  
-Sabes, hay una parte de mí que espera que esto te funcione, Jen.  
  
Jensen levantó la vista, sorprendido, y sonrió a su amigo más cercano. -Bueno, eres un enorme romántico.

-Cállate.

***********

Jensen metió su Maserati plateado en el largo camino de entrada a la casa Padalecki. Era de estilo colonial estadounidense, con seis columnas macizas en la parte delantera y luces en el extenso jardín delantero como para que se viera la casa desde el espacio. En serio, se burlaba de la gente que era rica desde hacía una o dos generaciones. Los Ackles podían rastrear a su familia hasta 1850 y habían hecho su fortuna con la extracción de petróleo, ganadería, tecnología y transporte. Eran una familia antigua; y su dinero era oro. La casa Ackles era un rancho de primera calidad de 40 acres. El tatarabuelo de Jensen construyó la casa y las generaciones posteriores continuaron viviendo y expandiendo la propiedad. No era raro que los turistas fueran a Ackles Manor; Había salido en muchas revistas a lo largo de los años.  
  
Jensen salió del coche y tomó el camino de piedra frente a la casa. Llevaba un montón de orquídeas blancas atadas con una cinta morada oscura y tocó el timbre. Sabía que esta "cena" no era solo una invitación normal cenar; iba a ser un espectáculo de perros y ponis que le demostraría que los Padaleckis estaban unidos al ofrecer a Jared en matrimonio para salvar la compañía. Si él fuera un tipo diferente de hombre, le habría resultado desagradable lo fácil que había sido lograr que George aceptara esto; pero por ahora, estaba contento de que aguantaran o callaran, por así decirlo, y quería ver hasta dónde llegarían.  
  
Había decidido no llevar traje a favor de ropa casual -pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca, suéter de cachemir color canela. Diciembre en Dallas quería decir 22º C y no quería sudar. No creía que fuera una cena de tipo corbata. Los Padaleckis querían darle la bienvenida a la familia; Querían ocultar que esto iba a ser un matrimonio de conveniencia.  
  
La puerta se abrió y Jensen le sonrió a Jared, que frunció el ceño y se quedó ahí, mirándolo. Cuando Jensen intentó entrar, Jared ocupó su lugar y lo obligó a retroceder hasta el pórtico delantero.

-En serio no puedo creer que hayas llegado tan lejos, Ackles, -le susurró.

Jensen quería reírse de la camisa a rayas, rosa y blanca de Jared, pero el color realmente le quedaba bien. Cuando se casaran, lo llevaría a los mejores sastres y se aseguraría de que estuviera bien equipado. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que apareciera con algo estúpido en público -tenían una reputación que mantener.

-Creo que deberías llamarme Jensen; mis amigos me llaman Jen, -dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
-No creo que seamos amigos.  
  
-Ohhh, no sé... podríamos ser buenos amigos... con muchísimos beneficios, -respondió, guiñándole un ojo. -Ahora, creo que deberías invitarme a entrar y tener cuidado con tus modales.  
  
-Vete a la mierda, -dijo Jared, tratando de cernirse sobre él.  
  
-Jared, ¿es Jensen, cariño?  
  
Jensen le sonrió a Jared, mirando más allá de él para ver a Sheryl Padalecki yendo hacia ellos. Era una mujer bonita y menuda; su cabello castaño oscuro estaba peinado de una manera que solo lo llevaban las verdaderas mujeres texanas y tenía puestas muchas joyas brillantes. Estaba vestida de forma casual con una atrevida camisa verde esmeralda y pantalones. -Buenas tardes, señora Padalecki.  
  
-Dios mío, muchacho, ¿qué haces de pie en medio de la puerta? Jared Tristan Padalecki, déjalo entrar inmediatamente.

Jared le hizo una mueca a Jensen y se alejó, yendo por el pasillo.

Jensen ofreció su mejor sonrisa -dientes blancos y arrugas alrededor de los ojos, y le entregó las orquídeas a Sheryl. -Para usted, señora.

-¡Oh, no hacía falta! Son encantadoras, -dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta. -Ahora, no te preocupes por Jared, está gruñón porque está trabajando en su tesis y preparándose para los exámenes, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.  
  
-Está bien, recuerdo cómo era, -dijo, muy cortésmente. Jensen era un maestro en encantar a las damas.  
  
-Bueno, entra y déjame presentarte al resto de la familia, -dijo ella, pasando el brazo por el de él y guiándolo a la sala de estar principal de la casa.  
  
Jensen miró a su alrededor, observando las diversas obras de arte -una extraña mezcla de piezas abstractas contemporáneas y esculturas asiáticas, pinturas que reconoció como piezas de museo. La casa estaba decorada en estilo renacentista francés -Dios, su espalda no iba a aguantar que estuviese toda la noche sentado sobre cuero duro. Era exactamente todo lo que odiaba de los nuevos ricos: todo era caro y comprado por un decorador de interiores que imitaba fotos recortadas de las revistas.  
  
Le pareció histérico que intentaran presentarse como un grupo de personas cómodas que se entretenían con ropa casual en casa. George estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero que era de gran tamaño; Jared estaba sentado en un escritorio antiguo, mirando la pantalla de su portátil.

-Jensen, muchacho, me alegro de que estés aquí, -dijo George, poniéndose de pie cuando Jensen cruzó la habitación para estrecharle la mano.  
  
-Gracias, señor, -dijo, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Por qué no te sientas mientras voy a poner estas hermosas orquídeas en un poco de agua y miro como va la cena, -dijo Sheryl, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-¿Quieres tomar algo? –preguntó George, señalando hacia el bar.

Jensen sacudió la cabeza. -No, gracias, estoy bien. -Fue hacia Jared, y miró la pantalla del ordenador por encima del hombro. -Tu madre ha dicho que estabas trabajando en tu tesis. ¿Cuál es el tema? Yo hice la mía sobre la reorganización de las líneas de envío de Ackles Corps y cuando empecé a trabajar en la compañía, fue una de las primeras cosas que implanté.  
  
Intentó leer el párrafo escrito en la pantalla, pero Jared minimizó el documento y se volvió para mirarlo. -¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algún interés en lo que vas a decir?  
  
-Venga, vamos, hijo, -dijo George, su voz divertida apenas ocultaba la molestia que sentía. -Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Jensen. Terminó su MBA y dirige una empresa internacional. Podría darte algunos consejos sobre tu tesis. Has estado diciendo que necesitas otro par de ojos para revisarla.  
  
Jensen se inclinó cerca del hombro de Jared, respirándole en el cuello. -Sí, Jared, me encantaría revisarla.  
  
-Eso no va a ser necesario; Puedo terminarla solo, -dijo Jared, moviéndose deliberadamente hacia atrás en la silla para que Jensen tuviera que retroceder.  
  
Jensen colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Jared, dándole un apretón, sintiendo calor y músculos firmes. Jared estaba tenso y alejó la silla, volviéndose para mirarlo.  
  
-¿Te importa no revolotear sobre mí?  
  
-Claro, lo siento, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo.  
  
-Vamos, muchachos, la cena está lista, -dijo Sheryl, yendo hacia la sala de estar.

George se rio de algo que Sheryl dijo, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y escoltándola hacia el pasillo. Jensen esperó a que Jared se pusiera de pie, dándole una larga mirada. Lo cierto es que el chico era guapo, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, los ojos color avellana entrecerrados en rendijas aún más felinas. Jensen estaba ansioso por pasar una hora sentado al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él, viéndolo comer, viendo cómo movía la boca. Tal vez estiraría el pie por debajo de la mesa y metería a Jared en un pequeño juego de pies. Jensen sonrió para sí mismo, sintiendo una sensación de alegría empapándolo. Se preguntó si Jared sabía lo fácil que era leerlo, cómo se reflejaba cada sentimiento en su rostro. El niño iba a tener que aprender a sonreír y saludar cuando estuvieran en público. Por mucho que Jensen disfrutara de la mirada hosca, no quería que Jared mostrara nada más que sonrisas y sonrojos.

***********

George y Sheryl estuvieron lanzados durante la cena. Jensen agradeció el entusiasmo de venderle a Jared, haciendo todo lo posible para que se involucrara en la conversación. Observó, muy divertido, como Jared lo ignoró durante toda la cena, comió con cuidado y se entregó excesivamente al vino. Jensen apreciaba los modales de Jared en la mesa -no importa cuán molesto se sintiera por la situación, Jared era elegante. No podía dejar de mirar cómo sujetaba el tenedor y el cuchillo, cómo sus grandes manos trataban la frágil copa de vino, con delicadeza y facilidad. Masticaba lentamente, usaba la servilleta y respondía a regañadientes solo a preguntas directas.  
  
Jensen se tomó un momento para ver a George en acción. Era un verdadero showman, un verdadero encantador de serpientes. Coqueteó con Sheryl al otro lado de la mesa. Se jactó de Jared y a él lo observó cuidadosamente, tratando de evaluar cómo se sentía acerca de Jared. Sheryl era dulce e hizo preguntas que Jared no podía ignorar -después de todo, era el niño bueno de mamá. En general, Jensen apreció el espectáculo. Sus abogados resolverían los detalles del matrimonio y de la fusión -sabía que era un trato cerrado-, pero quería ver a George sudar un poco más y que no dejara de preguntarse cómo iban a terminar las cosas. Jensen podía decirle fácilmente a George que el trato no estaba cerrado, -y quién coño no lo haría con Jared actuando como un pequeño gilipollas-, pero él tenía mucho más que perder de lo que tenía que ganar si lo del matrimonio no funcionaba. Pero por ahora, iba a dejarlos sudar; a una parte suya no le gustaba George Padalecki por haber aceptado tan fácilmente toda la propuesta.  
  
Ahora, Jensen estaba sentado en el patio trasero, viendo a Jared jugar con su taza de café. George y Sheryl habían insistido en que pasaran un rato juntos, mientras tomaban el postre.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo sabiendo que tienes que chantajear a mi familia? -dijo Jared, suavemente. -¿Te gusta saber que has forzado a mi padre a chulearme como si fuese la puta de la familia?  
  
-No va a ir tan mal, Jared, -dijo, suspirando. -Mira, la verdad es que necesito casarme y tu familia necesita mi dinero. Es un buen partido.  
  
Jared resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Por qué querrías pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien… Y ni siquiera me gustas, y mucho menos... No sé...

-¿Cuál es el problema? Los dos llevaremos vidas separadas.  
  
Jared volvió los ojos color avellana para mirar a Jensen. -Así que no harás la fusión sin el matrimonio.  
  
Jensen se levantó, recogió su taza de café y se apoyó en la barandilla de hierro del patio. -Es un paquete, Jared.  
  
-¿Y qué te impide destruir la compañía de mi familia después del matrimonio?  
  
-Mis abogados están redactando los contratos; la fusión y el matrimonio asegurarán que no incumpla mi palabra, -dijo Jensen, sorbiendo su café. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa del patio. -Y de todos modos, yo cumplo mi palabra; pero he pensado que a todos nos gustaría tenerlo por escrito.

Jared se volvió para mirarlo. -No tienes que hacer esto.  
  
-Sí, tengo, -dijo Jensen, roncamente mientras daba un paso hacia Jared. Le pasó la mano por el grueso cabello ondulado y agarró un puñado, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo besó. Jensen gimió, lamiéndole los labios, mordisqueándole el labio inferior. Jared trató de alejarse, poniéndole las manos en los hombros, pero Jensen tiró bruscamente de su cabello, haciendo que Jared jadeara, algo que él aprovechó para meterle la lengua en la boca, probando café y chocolate.  
  
Jared se retorció y lo empujó, poniéndose de pie y caminando alrededor de la mesa. Su cara estaba sonrojada, sus labios húmedos. Jensen no quería nada más que saltar de la mesa empujarlo al suelo, y tirárselo allí mismo, en la parte trasera de la casa de sus padres. Jared miró a Jensen con las manos apretadas en puños. -No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más.

-Sabes, cuando nos casemos, voy a querer hacerlo de manera bastante habitual, -dijo Jensen, lamiéndose los labios y sonriéndole.  
  
-No voy a follar contigo como parte de ningún tipo de contrato, -dijo, señalándolo con el dedo. –Y ya puedes olvidarte de intentar chantajearme para que tenga sexo contigo porque no lo haré. Prefiero ver a mi familia en la bancarrota.  
  
-Vamos, Jared, no seas tan mojigato, -dijo, riendo suavemente. -Como te he dicho, podemos ser buenos amigos con beneficios.  
  
-Jódete, Ackles.  
  
La sonrisa de Jensen se ensanchó y bajó los párpados, poniéndole su mejor cara de dormitorio. -Solo soy activo, bebé.  
  
Jared respiró hondo y Jensen pudo ver como luchaba por no estallar de ira. No pudo detener la sonrisa, recordando la sensación de los labios de Jared, el sabor de su boca.  
  
-Por favor, vete, -dijo Jared, suavemente. Soltó un profundo suspiro y miró hacia otro lado, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Creo que deberías irte antes de que diga algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir.  
  
Jensen le dio un educado asentimiento. -Por favor, dales las gracias a tus padres por la encantadora cena.

Jared no lo miró, pero asintió.  
  
-Oh, casi lo olvido, Jared, -arrastró las palabras, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo. -Creo que un romance público de dos meses es parte del trato.  
  
Eso hizo que Jared se volviera para mirar a Jensen, con expresión de incredulidad. -Estás bromeando.  
  
-Nos veremos muy pronto para revisar las disposiciones del contrato, -dijo Jensen, casualmente. -Pero una vez que firmes, irás a una serie de citas conmigo.  
  
-¿Cuántas? –susurró Jared, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Jensen también quería morderle el labio inferior.

-Tantas como sean necesarias. -Dijo Jensen, girándose para irse.  
  
-Nunca me enamoraré de ti.  
  
-Y eso me parece bien, de hecho, probablemente sea lo mejor, -menos complicado, -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. -Como te he dicho, podemos llevar vidas separadas. Y ser discretos al respecto. La verdad es que tampoco me interesa el matrimonio, Jared, pero las circunstancias me han obligado a casarme; y tu padre quiere salvar su compañía. Así que…  
  
-Entonces, es un matrimonio abierto.  
  
Jensen se rio entre dientes, mirando a Jared. Joder, era delicioso. -Son los mejores. Te veo en un par de días.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tercera parte: "Contrato comercial de matrimonio"** **  
**  
-Cásate conmigo. -Dijo Jensen, sentado al otro lado de la mesa de la sala de juntas, observando a Jared.  
  
Jared lo miró durante un largo momento y luego se dio la vuelta, tragando saliva. Apretó las manos sobre la mesa y permaneció en silencio.  
  
Jensen lo estaba esperando. Sonrió, recostándose en la silla, disfrutando de la expresión de ira en el rostro de Jared, la tensión en ese cuerpo alto y fuerte. Toda esa pasión a la espera de salir. Jensen podía trabajar con eso, solo necesitaba reenfocarlo en otras direcciones que fueran más placenteras para ambos.  
  
George se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. -Jared... ya hablamos de esto. Ahora no es momento para ponerse nervioso y cambiar de opinión, hijo.  
  
Jared permaneció en silencio.  
  
-No quiero interferir, pero sí necesitamos una respuesta oficial, -dijo Jeffrey Dean, suavemente.

-¿La respuesta debe venir directamente de Jared? –preguntó George, mirando a Jeffrey Dean y a Christian.  
  
Jeffrey Dean y Christian intercambiaron una mirada. Jeffrey Dean se inclinó sobre la mesa. -Solo necesitamos una respuesta aceptando.

-Entonces, como patriarca de la familia Padalecki, acepto la propuesta en su nombre, -dijo George rápidamente. Jensen ocultó una sonrisa. Bueno, pensó, era sabido que Padalecki corría riesgos y era innovador en los negocios, así que, ¿por qué iba a ser distinto ahora? Esto seguía siendo un negocio.  
  
-Genial, -dijo Jensen, aplaudiendo. -Ahora, solo necesitamos la firma y oficialmente somos familia.

Christian se levantó y deslizó el contrato sobre la mesa frente a Jared. Destapó su pluma estilográfica Mont Blanc y la colocó encima del documento, luego se sentó, colocándose la corbata. Esperaron.

Jared miró los documentos.  
  
-Solo firma, -murmuró Jensen, su voz baja y suave, con un toque de orden. No era la voz que utilizaba habitualmente cuando hacía negocios, no tenía que ser frío y contundente, pero podía ver que Jared necesitaba un empujón extra.

Jensen observó a Jared garabatear su nombre en el contrato, arrojando la pluma sobre los documentos con disgusto. No miró a nadie en la sala de juntas. A Jensen le pareció increíble que alguien tan alto como Jared pudiera literalmente reducirse hasta alcanzar la mitad de su tamaño. Frunció el ceño, un poco molesto porque Jared no estaba más agradecido con este arreglo. Podría haber hecho que las estipulaciones del contrato fueran realmente, muy difíciles; pero siendo un buen caballero nacido en Texas, no puso en blanco y negro todas las expectativas que tenía para su nuevo esposo.  
  
-Y este es el calendario, -dijo Christian, empujando una carpeta azul a través de la mesa hacia Jared. -Como sabes, Jensen ha solicitado un mínimo de 25 apariciones públicas, citas, si prefieres llamarlo así, antes de la boda el 25 de abril. Pondrás tu apartamento a la venta y te mudarás a casa de Jensen en las próximas dos semanas. En todas las apariciones públicas, Jensen se asegurará de que estés bien vestido. Todos tus gastos estarán cubiertos. Estas son las tarjetas de crédito de vuestras cuentas conjuntas. Y para cualquier otra cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme cuando quieras, de día o de noche, y estaré disponible para ti.

Jensen mantuvo su rostro neutral mientras examinaba a Jared. No miró a Christian, sino a la carpeta. La cara de Jared se sonrojó y parpadeó rápidamente como si estuviera tratando de sacudirse el estupor.  
  
-¿Tienes alguna pregunta, Jared?  
  
-¿Importa? –dijo Jared, suavemente.  
  
Todos los que estaban sentados en la sala sabían que la respuesta era "no", pero nadie se atrevió a decirlo.  
  
Christian se aclaró la garganta, manteniendo su voz cálida y amigable. -Está bien, bueno, si lo haces, siempre puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo.  
  
Los abogados habían tardado seis días de idas y venidas elaborar un contrato de matrimonio con el que todos pudieran vivir, -bueno, con el que Jared pudiera vivir. Solo Dios sabía qué tipo de presión estaban haciendo George y Sheryl sobre él para que siguiera con esto, pero a Jensen realmente no le importaba y quería que se firmara, sellara y se entregara con el menor alboroto posible. No podía entender por qué Jared le hacía tantos ascos. Casarse con la familia Ackles era un premio para la mayoría de las personas –una lotería de por vida, que era glamurosa, lujosa y perfecta; y Jensen pensaba que casarse con él era un regalo. Pero Jared los trataba, -especialmente a él -como si acabara de pisar mierda de perro y no pensaba aguantar nada de eso.

Jensen desconectó de los abogados mientras discutían el resto de estipulaciones del contrato. Observó a Jared apartar la silla de la mesa y ponerse de pie para ir hacia los grandes ventanales que iban del suelo hasta el techo, con vistas al centro de Dallas. Jensen pudo ver la expresión de Jared en el cristal -tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Se inclinó en la silla, acariciándose la barbilla, preguntándose qué coño era tan malo. Francamente, estaba harto de la melancolía de Jared.  
  
Dejó que sus abogados finalizaran los últimos trámites y fue alrededor de la mesa para ponerse junto a Jared. -Hey, vamos a almorzar después de esto.  
  
-La tinta aún no está seca.  
  
-No ha sido una solicitud, -dijo Jensen, suspirando. -No olvides que tienes dos meses de compromisos públicos previos a la boda.  
  
Jared suspiro. -No lo he olvidado; Solo quería algo de tiempo para...  
  
-No, por qué esperar, -dijo, sonriendo y acariciándole la espalda. –Vamos a por ello.  
  
-Jensen, hemos terminado por ahora, -dijo Christian, cuando todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie.  
  
-Gracias, Chris, -dijo, volviéndose para sonreír a George. Se dieron la mano. Podía ver el alivio en su cara. -Gracias por venir, señor.  
  
George se echó a reír y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Jensen. -Bueno, creo que estaría bien si empezaras a llamarme George.

-George, -dijo Jensen, riendo entre dientes. -Le pediré a mi madre que organice una cena para todos nosotros en el club de campo. Sé que ella y Sheryl querrán comenzar a planificar la boda.  
  
-Mejor ellas que nosotros, -dijo George, luego se volvió para mirar a Jared. -Te veo luego, hijo.  
  
Jared ni siquiera reconoció a su padre.  
  
-Vamos a estar bien, -dijo Jensen, queriendo tranquilizar a George.  
  
Jensen le dio la mano al abogado de Padalecki, Jim Beaver. –Un placer verte de nuevo, Jim.  
  
Jensen se volvió para mirar a Jared, medio escuchando a George y a Jim estrechándoles la mano y charlando con Christian y Jeffrey Dean. Él asintió con la cabeza a Jeffrey Dean y Christian cuando comenzaron a salir de la oficina. Christian lo miró y se volvió para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.  
  
-Hey, ¿estás bien? -Dijo Jensen, apoyado contra la ventana, mirando a su nuevo novio.  
  
-Sé que no te importa, -dijo suavemente.

-Bueno, digamos que quiero una respuesta.  
  
Jared volvió los ojos color avellana profundamente heridos hacia él. Jensen casi se estremeció, pero lo miró de frente. Él nunca se encogía. -Estoy bien.  
  
-Huh... vas a tener que ser más convincente en público, -murmuró Jensen, arqueando una ceja. -Todo bien. Vamos a comer; Solo necesito pasar por mi oficina un minuto y luego podemos irnos. ¿Qué piensas hacer más tarde?  
  
-Voy a trabajar en mi tesis.  
  
-Sí, oye, estoy realmente interesado en lo que estás trabajando. Deberías dejarme leer el borrador, -dijo Jensen, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera fuera de la sala de conferencias. -Cuando tuve que defender la mía, se suponía que solo iban a ser dos horas. Pero juro que fue más largo por culpa de la sesión de preguntas y respuestas y el foro abierto y todo eso. Sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando hice de Ackles Corp. un caso de estudio. Probablemente fue el peor día de mi vida. Tan pronto como terminé la defensa, fui y me emborraché.  
  
Jared lo siguió en silencio mientras Jensen iba por el pasillo hacia su oficina.  
  
-Hey, -dijo Jensen, parándose justo fuera del vestíbulo que conducía a su oficina. -Realmente tienes que cooperar un poco, Jared. Si quieres que esto sea soportable para ti, un poco de conversación no va a hacernos daño.  
  
-No está en el contrato que tengo que hablar contigo, -dijo Jared bruscamente.

-Puedo hacer que los abogados presenten una enmienda, pero sería un asunto de registro público y podría demandarte por incumplimiento de contrato y cancelar la fusión.  
  
-Eso es tan estúpido.  
  
Jensen sonrió, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. -¿Ves? Conversación -no hace daño. Vamos, te presentaré a mi asistente.  
  
Se alegró cuando Alona se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para encontrarse con ellos. Tenía una sonrisa auténtica cuando miró a Jared.   
  
-Esta es Alona Tal, -dijo Jensen, asintiendo. -Alona, este es Jared Padalecki, mi prometido.  
  
Se dieron la mano y Jensen se alegró al ver que Jared había salido de su apatía y le estaba sonriendo. Jensen tuvo que mirar dos veces -¿eso eran puñeteros hoyuelos?  
  
-Hola, Alona, un placer conocerte.

-Encantada de conocerte, -dijo con voz ronca. Jensen tuvo que mirarla de nuevo cuando su voz registró un coqueteo que iba de amistoso a inapropiado.  
  
Jared solo sonrió y agachó la cabeza. Jensen la miró con los ojos entrecerrados,- y luego se preguntó de dónde provenía esa punzada de... celos. Casi no la reconoció como celos, ¿cuándo coño fue la última vez que había estado celoso por algo?

-Tu madre está en tu oficina, por cierto, -le dijo Alona a Jensen, pero todavía estaba mirando a Jared.  
  
-Gracias. -Dijo Jensen, su voz no sonaba tan feliz. -Vamos, déjame presentarte a mi madre. Te gustará.  
  
Abrió la puerta para ver a Diana parada frente a la estantería, sosteniendo entre las manos una foto de familia. Sonrió, levantando la vista para ver a Jensen y Jared. -Madre, me alegra que estés aquí.  
  
Ella le ofreció la mejilla para que la besara. -Sí, he pensado que sería apropiado que tu madre conociera a tu prometido.

-Este es Jared Padalecki, -dijo, sonriendo. -Jared, mi madre, Diana Ackles.  
  
Jared le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, mostrando dientes blancos y hoyuelos -Jesús, Jensen encontraba los hoyuelos imposiblemente atractivos- y un abrazo. -Mucho gusto, señora.  
  
-Tu madre habla muy bien de ti, -dijo, sonriendo. -Me alegra que seas parte de nuestra familia, Jared.  
  
-Gracias.

-Íbamos a almorzar. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros, madre?

Jensen levantó una ceja cuando Diana le lanzó una mirada a Jared y luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.  
  
-Quizás otro día, -dijo, acariciando la mejilla de Jensen. -Voy a llamar a Sheryl y ver cuándo quiere que nos reunamos para hablar de la boda. No es que nos hayáis dado mucho tiempo para poder organizarla.  
  
-Si no le importa, -dijo Jared, vacilante. -Yo... preferiría algo pequeño e íntimo.  
  
Jensen volvió a levantar la ceja y se encogió de hombros mirando a su madre. -Lo que sea que Sheryl y tú decidáis está bien.

Ella se rio entre dientes. -Consideraremos vuestros deseos. Adiós, muchachos.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a almorzar, Jared, -dijo, mirando a Jared. -¿Qué te parece ir a comer sushi?

-Odio el sushi.  
  
-Conozco un gran restaurante japonés -el pescado es fresco. Deberías intentarlo de nuevo, Jared.  
  
-Soy alérgico al atún.  
  
-Bueno, nos aseguraremos de que haya algo más que atún.

***********

El ático de Jensen en Dallas era completamente blanco y crema, con sutiles toques de marrón muy claro. Tenía una vista maravillosa de la ciudad, ya que su casa estaba a las afueras, así sentía que podía tener un sitio más allá de Ackles Corp. De hecho, podía ver Ackles Corp desde el balcón. Le había pedido a su decorador de interiores que fuera y hablara con Jared para decorar su habitación privada en el lado oeste del ático; había intentado no estremecerse cuando Jared eligió azul marino oscuro para el interior de la habitación.  
  
Le gustaban las líneas limpias y los colores pálidos de su hogar. Tenía un cierto TOC a la hora de mantener las cosas minimalistas y modernas. Sus amigos siempre se quejaban de que su hogar se sentía impersonal, pero a Jensen le gustaba su simplicidad.  
  
La habitación de Jared tenía su propio baño, un pequeño estudio y una habitación grande. También tenía acceso al balcón. Podía ir desde su lado del balcón hasta el balcón de Jensen y viceversa. Le había enseñado el ático, programó su huella digital biométrica en la cerradura de seguridad y le presentó al personal de seguridad que trabajaba las 24 horas.  
  
Jensen encendió la pantalla plana y puso las noticias locales. Se paseó por la cocina, comiendo alguno de los aperitivos que su chef, a tiempo parcial, le había dejado en la nevera. Salió de la cocina cuando escuchó el burbujeante tema musical de las noticias locales de entretenimiento.

-… Y sorprendentemente, el soltero multimillonario de Dallas, Jensen Ackles, ha causado un gran revuelo cuando se ha confirmado su boda con Jared Padalecki a finales de abril. Fuentes cercanas a Jensen y Jared dicen que están muy felices y muy dedicados el uno al otro…  
  
Jensen sonrió, viendo la cobertura de los paparazzi siguiéndolos, un montaje de fotografías de Jensen y Jared en la ciudad: cena romántica en Nana's; saliendo del bar de Steve; sentados en el estadio local viendo a los Mavericks; vestidos de esmoquin en cenas de caridad; saliendo de Morton's con la madre de Jensen y los padres de Jared; bailando juntos en el Baile de Navidad. Era obvio que los dos eran verdaderos hijos de Dallas. Todo el mundo estaba encantado con ellos, Jensen siempre sonriendo para las cámaras y Jared agachando la cabeza con timidez, sonrojándose con una sonrisa con hoyuelos. Perfecto, jodidamente perfecto. Jared había empezado mal, pero ahora interpretaba el papel a la perfección.

Jensen oyó que se abría la puerta principal y fue hacia el pasillo para ver a Jared entrar, quitándose la mochila del hombro.

-Hey.

Jared lo miró. -Hey.  
  
-¿Quieres cenar? Podría asar a la parrilla.  
  
Jared pasó junto a él y sacudió la cabeza. -Ya he comido. Tengo mucho que estudiar.  
  
Jensen observó a Jared ir por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Después de vivir juntos en el penthouse durante las últimas tres semanas, se sentía un poco insultado porque Jared todavía cerraba la puerta de su habitación. El chasquido del cerrojo fue audible por el pasillo y Jensen hizo una mueca mientras iba hacia su habitación.  
  
Tres semanas, viviendo como compañeros de piso, y Jared nunca compartía con él las zonas comunes, y mucho menos estaba al alcance de la mano. No era como si Jensen fuera a violarlo en medio de la noche. Tenía conquistas más fáciles que Jared Tristan Padalecki; y cuando tenía ganas, podía encontrársele de juerga en sus clubes y bares favoritos, recibiendo mamadas en cuartos traseros y polvos rápidos en cuartos de baño. Jared podía quedarse encerrado en su habitación todo lo que quisiera.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen gimió, rodando sobre un costado y mirando con cansancio su reloj digital. Eran las 5:36 AM. Había vuelto del Station4 alrededor de las 2 de la mañana y se había desmayado sobre las sábanas. Ligeramente nauseabundo por el persistente olor a humo y sexo, Jensen se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se desnudó, dejó caer la ropa al suelo y comenzó a beber agua en la ducha. El lector de la ducha inteligente mostraba la temperatura exacta que le gustaba y esperó unos segundos mientras el agua se calentaba. Estaba demasiado cansado para darse una ducha de verdad, solo quería quitarse de encima algunas de sus actividades nocturnas y luego volver a la cama.  
  
Se secó lentamente y dejó caer la toalla mojada sobre la ropa tirada en el suelo, y sacó otra toalla esponjosa de color crema que se envolvió alrededor de la cintura. Su personal de limpieza a tiempo parcial se encargaría del resto.  
  
Salió de su habitación y fue hacia la cocina para coger una botella de agua. Le quitó la tapa y tomó una larga serie de tragos, sintiéndose un poco más humano, volvió a tapar la botella para llevarla con él a su habitación. Hizo una pausa y vio un rayo de luz que salía por debajo de la puerta de la habitación que había convertido en gimnasio. ¿Eh... estaba Jared despierto?  
  
Se deslizó por el pasillo en silencio y abrió la puerta un poco para ver a Jared corriendo en la cinta. Jensen se tomó su tiempo para apreciar el sudor que corría por su cuerpo. Jared llevaba un par de pantalones cortos rojos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Tenía los auriculares de su iPod en los oídos, así que no lo oyó abrir la puerta.  
  
Durante un largo momento, Jensen dejó que sus ojos se movieran sobre Jared -el niño estaba bien formado, con músculos claramente definidos pero no tan exagerados que lo hicieran parecer fornido. Corría a un ritmo constante y concentrado, respirando con dificultad. Jensen sabía que Jared estaba en ese momento de la carrera, donde todo se escapaba, no había dolor físico ni esfuerzo, y podía empujar su cuerpo aún más.  
  
Jensen se lamió los labios, sintiendo como se empalmaba, mientras veía a Jared correr. La resistencia era hermosa... Jesús, lo quería y lo tendría. Cerró la puerta y regresó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Puso la botella de agua en el tocador y se quitó la toalla, arrojándola al borde de la cama.  
  
Cayendo de espaldas sobre su exuberante cama, se lamió la palma de la mano y la envolvió alrededor de su polla dura, acariciándose rápidamente. Metió su otro brazo debajo de la cabeza, cerró los ojos y vio a Jared corriendo en la cinta, respirando con dificultad. Pasó el pulgar por la punta resbaladiza, apretando y frotando la mano justo debajo de la cabeza, ahogándose de placer. Se imaginó lo que podría haber pasado si Jared lo hubiera visto de pie en la puerta, mirándolo. Habría apagado la cinta de correr y se habría bajado, caminando hacia él. Lo hubiera llevado hasta la habitación, tirando de la toalla alrededor de su cintura, y hubiera caído de rodillas. Jensen vio en su mente cómo Jared lentamente le quitaba la toalla, lamiéndose los labios mientras acogía su polla en esa boca ancha y húmeda, absorbiéndola apretada, caliente y perfecta.

-Joder, -Jensen soltó un gruñido, gimiendo cuando se corrió en la mano. Jadeó, abriendo los ojos y mirando al techo oscuro. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó, agarrando la toalla y limpiándose.  
  
Al caer sobre la cama y ponerse las sábanas limpias y el edredón sobre los hombros, el último pensamiento de Jensen fue que realmente necesitaba encontrar una manera de seducir a Jared.

***********

El Dallas Hunt & Country Club era un club exclusivo, ubicado a unos 30 minutos a las afueras de Dallas-Fort Worth, cerca del área de Red Oaks. El club poseía 135 acres de hermosa tierra. La familia Ackles era una de las tres familias originales que juntaron sus fondos para crearlo. El club tenía poco más de cien años; su fiesta de aniversario del centenario en 2001 había sido el evento social del nuevo milenio. El club organizaba los torneos de polo estatales y podría albergar 16 partidos a la vez; También tenían una arena ecuestre de clase mundial. Solo un puñado de partidos de polo se abrían al público, cuatro veces al año, el resto eran partidos privados o por invitación.  
  
A Jensen le encantaba el polo y había empezado a jugar cuando tenía unos 9 años, lo suficientemente mayor como para montar a caballo y balancear un mazo. Ahora, tenía una serie de purasangres bien entrenados -ponis de polo- lucía con orgullo la camiseta #2 y jugaba un agresivo juego de anotación ofensiva. Tom Welling jugaba con el #1 y era el miembro más rápido del equipo. Él y Jensen pasaban mucho tiempo enloqueciendo a los otros equipos con la velocidad de Tom y la precisión de Jensen. Christian era el capitán de su equipo y llevaba el #3. Era su líder táctico y tenía el mejor brazo de mazo del estado. Jensen y Tom se burlaban de Christian por ser el hombre más bajo del grupo, pero era el que tenía el mayor alcance cuando estaba sentado sobre un caballo. Michael Rosenbaum llevaba la camiseta #4 y jugaba de defensa. Se movía como un elegante depredador en el campo de juego y les permitía jugar un juego más ofensivo en anotaciones porque sabían que Michael los cubría si perdían la pelota.  
  
Jensen estaba sorprendido y un poco molesto de que Jared no supiera nada sobre polo, que no fuera un jinete o que no pasara mucho tiempo al aire libre. Él quería cambiar eso y lo había invitado al Torneo de Año Nuevo en enero. Estaría abierto al público y le daría a Jared una buena comprensión del deporte. Jensen llamó a Danneel Harris y a Steve para que se sentaran con él y fueran sus guías en el mundo del polo.  
  
Jensen empujó a su corredor purasangre por el campo, levantando el largo mazo en su mano derecha. Bajó, golpeando la pelota más abajo en el campo. Podía escuchar a los caballos resoplar y jadear detrás de él mientras los números #3 y #4 del equipo contrario lo seguían por el campo.

Vio que estaba cerca. Se levantó de la silla de montar, manteniendo las rodillas apretadas. Su caballo, Baskar, avanzó por el campo. Jensen vio la pelota y volvió a mover el mazo con fuerza, dando un fuerte golpe. Vio a Tom por el rabillo del ojo y le pasó la pelota con su siguiente golpe.  
  
Jensen escuchó a los dos jugadores maldecir detrás de él mientras salían tras Tom. Jensen se rio para sí mismo, haciendo que Baskar corriera hacia la línea de gol, sabiendo que Tom le iba a pasar la pelota y que él iba a conseguir el gol ganador en los últimos chukkas.  
  
Jensen vio a Tom balancear el mazo y se puso en posición, esperando que la pelota se asentara en el campo. Giró bruscamente y balanceó el mazo con fuerza, viendo cómo la pelota atravesaba la portería. Disminuyó la velocidad de Baskar y se volvió para ver a sus compañeros de equipo vitorear. Levantó los brazos y levantó el puño en el aire hacia los espectadores, que gritaban y silbaban. Se quitó el casco y lo puso en la silla. Saludó a Tom, Christian y Mike; saludó a los miembros del otro equipo.  
  
Jensen sentía que los partidos de polo que se abrían al público, siempre eran desagradables y ruidosos. Los espectadores habituales de polo aplaudían cortésmente, pero no estaban fuera de control. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, miró hacia el lado del campo donde los invitados VIP especiales estaban sentados en gradas acolchadas. Vio a Jared, sonriendo ampliamente y hablando animadamente con Danneel y Steve. Jensen se alegró de que a sus amigos les gustara Jared; que lo trataran bien; y que a Jared, al menos en público, también le gustaran.

-Buen juego, Ackles.

Jensen sonrió, volviéndose para mirar a Misha Collins. El hombre mayor era guapo, bronceado, con el pelo ondulado y suelto sobre la frente. Era el número #3 en el otro equipo, pero no era rival para los talentos de Jensen en el campo de polo. -Hola, Mish, ¿cómo te va?  
  
-No me va mal, -dijo Misha, poniendo su caballo junto al de Jensen. -Así que he oído que te casas con el hijo de Padalecki.  
  
-A finales de abril, -dijo, asintiendo. -Estás invitado.  
  
-Gee... gracias. Estoy seguro de que podré encontrar un regalo de bodas apropiado para el novio. -Jensen se echó a reír cuando Misha le lanzó una mirada exagerada. -Parece un niño dulce, -dijo el hombre mayor, guiñándole un ojo. Misha miró hacia las gradas y vieron cómo Jared se reía, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y aplaudiendo con diversión. Jensen tragó, mirando ese largo cuello. Eso es mío, pensó. -No pensaba que eras de los que se casaban.  
  
Jensen sonrió. -Estoy lleno de sorpresas.  
  
-Sí, lo recuerdo. -Misha sonrió, sus ojos azules agudos y sabios. -¿Quieres tomar algo conmigo más tarde? Siempre puedes venir a mi casa...  
  
-Ya te diré si estoy interesado, -dijo Jensen con astucia. Golpeó a Baskar con las rodillas, pasando delante de Misha para alcanzar a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Siempre estás interesado, -dijo Misha, riendo suavemente.

Después de bañarse y vestirse, Jensen se encontró con sus amigos en el salón. Habían pedido bebidas y aperitivos ligeros. Jensen se sentó junto a Jared y le pasó la mano por la espalda a modo de saludo. Sintió como se tensaba bajo su mano, pero no se reflejó en su rostro. Jensen sabía que lo hacía sentir incómodo, pero iba a aprovechar al máximo el hecho de que podía tocarlo cuando estaban en público y no podía rechazarlo.  
  
-Buen partido, -dijo Jared, sonriendo. -No me había dado cuenta de lo divertido que es.  
  
-Deberías aprender a jugar, -dijo Michael, inclinándose en su asiento. -Con tus brazos largos, probablemente podrías ser un buen anotador ofensivo.

Jared soltó una pequeña carcajada. -No creo que pueda estar encima de un caballo el tiempo suficiente para golpear algo.  
  
-Jared nos estaba diciendo que no es del tipo amante de la naturaleza, -dijo Danneel, burlándose de él suavemente. -Pero Steve y yo vamos a ayudarle a cambiar eso.  
  
-¿Oh? –dijo Jensen, levantando una ceja.  
  
-Estábamos pensando en ir a Vail para el final de la temporada de esquí, -dijo, mirando al grupo. Hubo asentimientos interesados por todas partes.

-Yo... eh... no esquío, gente, -dijo Jared, sonriendo.

-Hay una cosa llamada pistas de conejito, -dijo Steve, riendo. Se rio aún más fuerte cuando Jared lo miró mal, en broma. -¿Qué? Todos empezamos en las pistas de conejito. 

-Sí, cuando estabas en la escuela primaria, -dijo Jared, luego se rio de sí mismo.

-Vamos, Jen, vayamos todos a Vail. Será muy divertido. Prometemos no romper a Jared en las pistas, -dijo Danneel, extendiendo la mano para revolver el cabello de Jared. –Vas a estar adorable en la pista de conejito con todos esos niños pequeños.  
  
Jensen asintió, sonriendo. -Me parece bien. Puedo tener la casa de invierno abierta y preparada para el próximo fin de semana si queréis ir todos.

-¡Jensen!  
  
Jensen se volvió para ver a Sabrina Dixon inclinada muy cerca de él. Era una hermosa pelirroja y con la que se había acostado varias veces, generalmente cuando estaba demasiado borracho como para que le importara. De todos modos era como un maniquí en la cama. Es una pena que no pudiera soportar estar cerca de ella cuando estaba sobrio. Era una de esas celebridades que las chicas Hilton habían hecho famosas. Jensen no podía aguantarla. Se puso de pie cortésmente para saludarla porque su madre le había enseñado a tener siempre buenos modales, incluso con las niñas ricas que vivían como prostitutas caras, y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. -Hola, Sabrina.  
  
Los chicos se pusieron de pie, saludándola cortésmente. Danneel la abrazó. Bueno, por lo menos Jensen no había tenido que tocarla.  
  
-No puedo creer que te vayas a casar, -dijo, haciendo una mueca. -¡Eres una pequeña puta!  
  
Su voz se hizo eco por todo el salón, varias personas se volvieron para mirar en su dirección. Jensen la ignoró y miró a Danneel para que se la llevara.

-Vamos— -dijo Danneel, tratando de alejar a Sabrina.

Jensen le sonrió de lado. -¿No es poco pronto para estar tan achispada, Sabbie?  
  
-Honestamente, Jen, no puedo creer que hayas encontrado a alguien que se case contigo y que acepte tu política de matrimonio abierto. -Dijo Sabrina, riendo.  
  
-Ohhh... no te enfades porque nunca te haya pedido que te cases conmigo. –dijo Jensen, sarcástico.  
  
-Jensen, ¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo? Después de todo, nos hemos divertido mucho, ¿no? -Sabrina se iba arrastrando mientras Danneel intentaba alejarla. Golpeó la mano de Danneel. -De verdad, ¿qué te pasa? Solo quería felicitar a Jen.  
  
Jensen extendió la mano y cogió la de Jared entre las suyas. -¿Ya conoces a mi prometido? Este es Jared Padalecki.  
  
Sabrina miró de Jensen a Jared, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se sonrojó profundamente, dándole a Jared una sonrisa tímida. -Hola Jared.  
  
Jared solo dio un leve asentimiento de reconocimiento. Luego se sentó, dándole la espalda. Jensen estaba muy orgulloso de él.  
  
Sabrina hizo una mueca a espaldas de Jared, murmurando algo sobre ser "grosero" y “modales de nuevo rico" mientras Danneel la arrastraba, tratando de salvar lo último de su paz.  
  
-Bueno... -dijo Tom, mirando a todos los demás. -¿Pedimos otra ronda?

Todos, agradecidos por el cambio de tema, estuvieron de acuerdo de todo corazón. Cuando Danneel regresó, retomaron la conversación sobre ir a Vail el fin de semana. Jensen se volvió para mirar a Jared, tenía la mandíbula apretada, pero, por lo demás, su expresión era normal. Ni siquiera estaba sonrojado. Jensen quería inclinarse y susurrarle -es una puta, no sabe de qué está hablando, todo lo que dijo es mentira- pero era lo suficientemente realista como para saber que solo conseguiría enfadar aún más a Jared; y de todos modos, sus amigos sentados a la mesa, sabían la verdad de su compromiso con Jared.  
  
Pero Jensen se sintió... realmente mal por Jared. Había querido decir lo que dijo -podían ser discretos y él nunca le tiraría a la cara públicamente lo que hacía. Sus amigos tampoco lo harían. Pero tenerlo ahí fuera así... se sentía un poco mal por él. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Y Jared era un chico grande... aprendería a lidiar con ello.

***********

Después de semanas de intentar que Jared le presentara a sus amigos, este finalmente había cedido y le pidió a fuera al Taverna Lounge, un bar íntimo y moderno, no muy lejos de Ackles Corp. Jensen se preguntaba qué les había dicho Jared a sus amigos sobre el compromiso, y tenía curiosidad por ver cómo actuaban los amigos de Jared con él.

Entró en el bar poco iluminado y miró a su alrededor para ver a Jared sentado con un hombre y dos mujeres. Se dirigió hacia ellos, sonriendo, su paseo suelto y fluido. Echó un rápido vistazo al club, vio a algunas personas interesantes e interesadas, y se detuvo junto a Jared.  
  
-Hey.  
  
-Jensen, -dijo Jared, poniéndose de pie. -Has venido

-Suena como si pensaras que no iba a venir, -dijo, extendiendo la mano para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla. Jared le da una sonrisa practicada y avergonzada, agachando la cabeza y mostrando hoyuelos. Jensen era consciente que, probablemente, iba a pagar por eso más tarde.  
  
-Um... estos son mis amigos más cercanos. Chad Michael Murray, Sophia Bush y Sandy McCoy. Chicos, este es Jensen Ackles... mi... uh, prometido.  
  
Jensen se rio para sí mismo, disfrutando el hecho de que Jared había tenido que decirlo. Estrechó la mano de todos y se sentó junto a Jared. -Es genial conoceros, por fin. Perdón por no habernos reunido antes, pero... bueno, quería tener a Jared para mí solo.  
  
-No lo parece. -Dijo Sophia, alzando una ceja.

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero decir, llevas a Jared a todas partes, todas esas citas son muy "públicas" con las revistas y los periodistas siguiéndoos a todas partes. Creo que tu definición de querer mantener a Jared para ti mismo difiere un poco de la realidad.  
  
-Sophia, -dijo Jared, suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
Jensen le sonríe lentamente. -No voy a disculparme por querer que me vean con Jared. Es hermoso.

-Aparentemente, es un magnífico marido trofeo, -respondió ella.  
  
-Está bien, vamos, tiempo fuera, -dijo Chad, entrando en la conversación. -Mira, Jensen, hemos sido amigos de Jared desde que estábamos en pañales. Hemos estado siempre ahí, ya sabes, y esto ha sido una sorpresa inesperada. Es genial que por fin podamos conocernos. Pero estábamos...  
  
-¿Estabais qué? -Dijo Jensen, queriendo saber cómo terminaba la frase.  
  
-Nos preguntábamos por qué Jared está tan triste, -terminó Sandy, mirándolo. -Obviamente, no sabíamos nada de ti hasta que se anunció el compromiso. Creo que es justo que sepamos lo que está pasando.  
  
Jensen los miró por un largo momento. -Lo único que alguien tiene que saber sobre mi relación con Jared es que nos vamos a casar el 25 de abril y que no pasa nada más.

Jared dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. -Jensen, deberíamos decírselo. Es lo justo. Todos tus amigos saben la verdad y mis amigos no van a decir nada.  
  
-Es tu decisión, -dijo, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Jensen observó a Jared girarse para mirar a sus amigos. -Mis padres me pidieron que me casara con Jensen para salvar su empresa.

-¡Qué! –gritaron los tres a la vez. Jensen se habría reído, de haber sido otra situación.  
  
-¿Casarte? Jared… en serio... ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? –dijo Chad, mirando de cerca a su amigo. -¿Va todo bien entre vosotros?  
  
-Estoy bien, -dijo Jared, asintiendo. -Todo está bien. Jensen y yo somos como compañeros de piso, pero tenemos que hacer el paripé en público.  
  
-¿Puedes salir de esto? -Dijo Sophia, mirando a Jensen. Jensen quería decirles que él había hecho la propuesta, pero los Padaleckis podrían haberla rechazado.  
  
Jared se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Jensen. -No legalmente.  
  
-¿Qué hay de tu vida? -Dijo Sophia, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Qué pasa con tus metas y sueños... qué pasa si te enamoras de alguien? Acabas de firmar tu vida para estar con... con él.  
  
Jensen realmente se sintió ofendido por eso.  
  
-Es terrible, Jared, -dijo Sandy, sus ojos grandes y marrones. -Es como lo que sucedió con…  
  
-No, no lo es, -dijo Jared, rápidamente. Jensen se preguntó por qué la había interrumpido. -No. No es para nada como eso.  
  
-¿Estás seguro? Puedes decírnoslo, estamos aquí para ti, hombre. -dijo Chad, dándole a Jensen una mirada significativa.

-Solo quería que supierais la verdad, -dijo Jared, asintiendo. -Una vez que las cosas se calmen, todo estará bien. Es solo que en este momento... tenemos que montar este show. Podemos hablar de eso más adelante.  
  
Más adelante, como cuando Jensen no estuviera cerca. Jensen se inclinó en la silla, escuchándolos y observándolos. No podía negar que Jared había sido justo cuando había descrito la situación. Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por las reacciones de sus amigos. Parecían un poco más protectores que los amigos habituales. Los tres lucían expresiones de horror y miedo -temían por Jared.  
  
-Mira, de verdad que está bien, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndoles. -Quiero decir, las circunstancias son un poco malas, sí, pero como ha dicho, una vez que esto haya terminado, ambos haremos nuestras vidas por separado y simplemente continuaremos con…

-¿Por qué te casas con él? -Dijo Sophia, entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
-Sophia, no tienes que hacer esto, -dijo Jared.  
  
-Tienes que tener un motivo. Quiero decir, ¿estás buscando favores sexuales? ¿Demostrarle a tu familia que puedes sentar cabeza? ¿Cuál es tu razón para casarte con Jared?  
  
Jensen la miró largamente. La verdad es que no creía que tuviese que justificarse ante ella, o ante cualquier otra persona. Había sido un trato; Hizo una oferta y la aceptaron.

-Digamos que yo también necesitaba casarme, y se nos presentó una oportunidad a los dos, -dijo, lentamente, manteniendo su voz uniforme, baja y dura. Él la miró a los ojos, sin ceder ni un milímetro. Esperó a que ella mirara hacia otro lado y canto victoria cuando bajó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.  
  
Los cinco se sentaron a la mesa en silencio. Jensen observó mientras hablaban con la mirada, en un idioma que no entendía. Estaba un poco molesto y se preguntó cuánto tiempo necesitaría quedarse antes de poder irse sin ser descortés.

***********

El avión privado aterrizó en el aeropuerto del condado de Eagle. Christian y Danneel habían volado con él y con Jared; Tom y Mike volarían unas horas después; Steve y dos amigos más, al día siguiente. Jensen había llamado a los cuidadores de la finca, la semana anterior, para asegurarse de que la casa estuviera abierta y preparada para los invitados.  
  
Esperaron a que llegaran Tom y Mike y todos quisieron ir a las pistas de inmediato. Jensen condujo el todoterreno de invierno hasta la estación de esquí de Vail. Se había ofrecido a enseñarle a Jared a esquiar y se alegró cuando vio lo rápido que había aprendido lo básico. Pero las grandes laderas lo llamaban y lo dejó con un instructor de esquí privado llamado Larsen, mientras él disfrutaba de las mejores pendientes de los Estados Unidos.  
  
Se estaba acercando al anochecer, la luz del sol comenzaba a desvanecerse en la cara de la montaña. Jensen se detuvo con gracia cerca del área de principiantes y vio a Jared tomar la pequeña pendiente con facilidad, mantener el equilibrio y cambiar el peso correctamente. Un poco más de práctica y ya podría pasar a descender una pequeña parte de la montaña. Jensen observó a Mike y Danneel animándolo, riendo cuando Jared perdió la concentración y agitó sus largas extremidades, cayéndose de culo en el polvo suave.  
  
Un grupo de niños pequeños se rio y luego cayó encima de él. Jensen observó cómo Jared se quitaba los esquís de las botas, cogía a dos de los niños en brazos y los levantaba en alto, corriendo como un loco. Los niños se rieron, aferrándose a él, saltando arriba y abajo esperando su turno con el conejito gigante de nieve. Jensen nunca lo había visto así, y sospechaba que este era el verdadero Jared -ruidoso, feliz, enérgico, confiado y juguetón, -y se preguntaba por qué no podía ver a este Jared todo el tiempo.  
  
Jensen vio como el instructor de Jared, Larsen, se dirigía hacia ellos, agarrándolo del brazo con demasiada confianza, llevándolo lejos. Jared saludó a los niños, riéndose mientras se inclinaba para recoger sus esquís y bastones. Jensen frunció el ceño cuando vio a Larsen mirándolo de arriba abajo.  
  
Mike y Danneel recogieron sus esquís y bastones, caminando con Jared hacia la cabaña principal del complejo. Podía escuchar el parloteo de Jared, mezclado con fuertes risas y bufidos de diversión, y Mike gritando como loco cuando Jared lo clavó con una bola de nieve. Jensen lo siguió a un ritmo más lento, observándolo desde la distancia. Descubrió que quería conocerlo; sus amigos lo estaban conociendo. No era justo que él no conociera a su futuro marido.

-Sr. Ackles.

Jensen se volvió para ver a Larsen yendo hacia él. –Hey.

-Jared lo ha hecho genial hoy, -dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. -Es un muy buen estudiante y ha aprendido todo lo básico. Estaré más que encantado de llevarlo a las pistas públicas mañana. Podríamos…  
  
-Gracias, pero creo que yo llevaré a mi prometido a las pistas públicas, Larsen, -dijo Jensen, mostrando su sonrisa más encantadora. -Creo que puedo manejarlo.  
  
Larsen lo miró largamente. -Estoy seguro de que sabe cómo manejarlo, señor. Le he visto en las pistas de expertos -te manejas muy bien.  
  
Jensen levantó una ceja, su encantadora sonrisa cambió a una seductora. -¿De verdad? ¿Crees que podrías manejarme?

-Creo que me gustaría intentarlo.

***********

Jensen entró en la sala principal para encontrar a Jared sentado con sus amigos. Levantó la vista, su expresión feliz y abierta.

-¡Oye! ¿Dónde has estado? Pensábamos que te habías perdido o algo así y estábamos a punto de mandarte a la patrulla de esquí, para que te buscara, -dijo, riéndose.  
  
-He recibido una lección extendida sobre esquí nocturno, -dijo Jensen, suavemente. Se sentó junto a él, cogió su cerveza y se la bebió. Jared solo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza divertido.  
  
-Jenny, creía que eras tú.  
  
Jensen levantó la vista para ver a David Boreanaz de pie junto a él. Se levantó y le estrechó la mano. -Davy, encantado de verte otra vez.  
  
David sonrió, inclinándose para besar a Jensen.  
  
-Whoa, hey, -dijo Jensen, riendo entre dientes. -Estoy comprometido.  
  
-¿Comprometido? -Dijo David, sonriendo. -¿En serio?  
  
-Este es Jared Padalecki, mi prometido, -dijo Jensen, poniendo la mano sobre el pecho de Jared. -Jared, este es David Boreanaz, un viejo amigo mío.  
  
Observó a David pasar junto a Jensen y moverse directamente al espacio personal de Jared, estrechándole la mano.

-Jared, un placer conocerte, -dijo David, sonriendo. -Sabes, probablemente eres demasiado bueno para este tipo. ¿Qué tal si lo abandonas y nos tomamos una copa juntos en un lugar agradable, tranquilo y privado?  
  
Jared se rio entre dientes, mostrando sus hoyuelos a David. -Yo, uh, gracias por la invitación, pero yo... no creo.  
  
-Soy mucho mejor que Jensen, -dijo David, acercándose a Jared. -Es guapo y tiene dinero, pero estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo que te gustaría mucho más.  
  
-Suficiente, David, -dijo Jensen, frunciendo el ceño. -Estás a punto de pasarte de la raya, tío.

David se rio por lo bajo. -Vamos, Jenny, estamos coqueteando. No tiene nada de malo un coqueteo inofensivo.  
  
-Recuerda que sé cuáles son tus intenciones detrás del coqueteo, -dijo Jensen, en voz baja y advirtiéndole.  
  
-Escucha, no pasa nada, -dijo Jared, intentando una risa casual.  
  
-Creo que puedes irte a la mierda ahora, David.

David se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. -Jensen, tranquilo.

-Nos vamos, -dijo Jensen, levantando la mano para agarrar el hombro de Jared. Observó horrorizado cómo este retrocedía. Vio que los ojos de David también se abrían, volviéndose para mirar a Jensen.  
  
-Tal vez deberías quedarte un rato más aquí, -dijo David, con voz baja y tensa.  
  
-Vete a la mierda, -dijo Jensen, haciendo una mueca hacia él. -Jesús.  
  
Jared ofreció una sonrisa tentativa, encogiéndose de hombros. Se aclaró la garganta. -No, está bien. Estoy un poco cansado. Fue un placer conocerte, David.  
  
-Lo mismo digo, -dijo David, sonriéndole. Le echó a Jensen otra mirada larga, pero dio un paso atrás para que pudieran salir del salón principal.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso? –siseó Jensen. -En serio, ¿de verdad pensabas que te iba a pegar o algo así?  
  
Jared suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Yo solo... lo siento, me estremecí... estabas enfadado y habías bebido un poco, así que... no importa.  
  
-¿No importa? -Jensen siseó de nuevo, deteniéndose para mirarlo. -No soy un completo imbécil, ¿sabes? No te he hecho nada que pueda hacer creer a uno de mis amigos que haría algo como golpearte. Y sabes, podrías estar un poco más agradecido por todo lo que te he dado.

Jared parpadeó y se volvió para mirarlo. -¿Perdona?

-Sí, Jared, agradecido. Te he dado un hogar, te he dado acceso a mi fortuna, te he presentado a mis amigos, y todo lo que haces es encerrarte en tu habitación cuando llegas a casa y no te comunicas y por supuesto, no dejas que te toque a menos que estemos en público...  
  
-Jódete, Jensen, -dijo Jared, mirándolo. –He renunciado a mi vida para que mis padres puedan vivir en su mundo de clubs de campo. Me importa una mierda tu dinero o cualquier otra cosa que me hayas dado. No puedes tenerme, Jensen, ¿entiendes? Podrás tener el matrimonio, podrás tener la imagen de un cónyuge feliz, pero nunca podrás tenerme a mí. Así que iros a tomar por el culo tu gratitud y tú.  
  
Jensen observó a Jared alejarse. Sintió como la cabeza le ardía de ira, su rostro probablemente estaba rojo como el infierno y el corazón le golpeaba el pecho. Siguió a Jared a través de la cabaña, deteniéndose para coger su abrigo del guardarropa, y se lo encontró afuera, en el SUV.  
  
-Haz las putas maletas cuando lleguemos a la cabaña, volvemos a Dallas.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Jensen abrió la puerta, se puso al volante y, por un momento, pensó en dejar a Jared allí para que volviese por su cuenta.

-Abre la puerta, Jensen.

Jensen se volvió para mirarlo por la ventanilla. Sostuvo la mirada enfadada de Jared con la suya durante un largo momento, sin apartar la vista. No se movió para abrir la puerta. Le dio a Jared una sonrisa que sabía que lo enfadaría aún más.  
  
-¡Abre la puñetera puerta ahora mismo o te monto una puta escena que hará que las noticias sensacionalistas de Dallas parezcan la programación infantil de los domingos por la mañana!  
  
Jensen entrecerró los ojos y, a regañadientes, desbloqueó las puertas eléctricas del SUV. Jared abrió la puerta y entró, golpeándola tan fuerte que el coche se sacudió. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad cuando Jensen encendió el motor, saliendo del estacionamiento hacia la casa de invierno.

***********

Dos semanas más tarde de su desastroso fin de semana de esquí en Vail y Jensen había alcanzado una etapa de frustración que nunca pensó que pudiera existir. Por eso no tenía puñeteras relaciones, incluso si la que tenía actualmente era falsa y estaba basada en un contrato.

¡Maldita sea!  
  
Jensen casi se cae dentro del ático, agarró la puerta en el último minuto cuando se abrió. De verdad que odiaba la maldita cerradura biométrica de la puerta. ¿Por qué coño no tenía llaves como la gente normal?  
  
Tropezó, borracho, cerrando la puerta con el pie.  
  
-Estúpida mierda, -murmuró, caminando hacia la cocina. Golpeó armarios y cajones, buscando más alcohol, y agarró una botella de Jack. Tomando un trago, fue por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Jared.  
  
-¡Oye! -gritó, golpeando la puerta. -Estás despierto, ¿eh?  
  
Apretó la oreja contra la puerta pero no escuchó nada.

-¡Sabes lo que eres, Jared! ¡Eres un puto provocador! ¡Eres un maldito mojigato! -gritó, riendo a carcajadas. Tomó otro trago de bourbon. -¡Tengo algo para ti, bebé!

Jensen dejó caer la botella en el suelo, observando cómo el líquido se extendía por el suelo de madera. Se rio para sí mismo, desabrochándose el cinturón y abriéndose los pantalones.  
  
Con un fuerte suspiro, se agarró al borde de la puerta, agarrándose la polla con la mano derecha, gimiendo guturalmente contra la puerta.  
  
-Sí, esto es lo que tengo para ti, bebé, -dijo Jensen, riendo mientras se acariciaba la polla rápidamente. Soltó otro fuerte gruñido, cerrando la mano izquierda y golpeando la puerta. -Sí, quieres esto, ¿no? ¡Voy a hacer que quieras esto, pequeño provocador!  
  
Con un fuerte gorgoteo, Jensen se corrió, riéndose mientras rociaba la puerta con su semen.

-Te dejo un pequeño regalo, Jared, -dijo, riendo a carcajadas. Se limpió la mano contra la puerta y dio un paso atrás, subiéndose los pantalones. -Sí, puedes tener eso.  
  
Jensen tropezó con la botella y se deslizó por la pared para estrellarse contra el suelo. Sus vaqueros se empaparon con el bourbon derramado y Jensen dejó escapar un gemido suave, desorientado y somnoliento. Miró alrededor, luego sonrió cuando vio la puerta y pensó que era una idea fantástica dormir allí.

***********

Jensen odiaba tener resaca. ¿Por qué hostias tenía la cabeza mojada? Gritó enfadado cuando le echaron agua fría sobre la cara y la cabeza.  
  
-¡Cual es tu puto problema, imbécil! –gritó Jensen, abriendo los ojos para ver a Jared de pie sobre él.  
  
-Lo voy a dejar pasar solo por esta vez porque estabas borracho, -dijo Jared, mirándolo fijamente. -Voy a ir a casa de Chad hasta que estés sobrio. Y limpia el desastre que has hecho en mi puerta. Si vuelves a hacer esto otra vez, me voy. Llamaré a Christian y le diré que se acabó -sin matrimonio, sin fusión, sin trato. ¿Te queda claro, Jensen?

Jensen gimió, se le partía la cabeza de dolor. Volvió a recostarse en el suelo y abrió un ojo, mirando a Jared. ¿Por qué coño estaba en el suelo, fuera de la puerta de Jared? ¿Tanto se había emborrachado anoche?  
  
-Tío, lo siento mucho... no tengo ni idea de qué…  
  
-Guárdatelo, -dijo Jared, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Que no vuelva a suceder, Jensen.

-Bien.  
  
Jared asintió, recogió su mochila y se fue. Jensen se quedó en el suelo, demasiado dolorido para moverse, y escuchó como se cerraba la puerta principal. Dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose mojado y disgustado. ¿Por qué coño querría Jared que limpiara su puerta? Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y vio rayas secas en la parte inferior.

-Que…

Y entonces la noche comenzó a volver a él.

-Mierda.


	6. Chapter 6

El miércoles por la mañana, Jensen se sentó, con sus ocho ejecutivos, para su reunión mensual con el personal senior. Lo cierto es que no necesitaba reunirse con ellos -Alona recopilaba informes semanales de todo el personal senior, así que él siempre estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba en su empresa. Su tarea era seguir dirigiendo la compañía, a través del siglo XXI, con el mayor beneficio posible, mientras permanecía bajo el radar de la Comisión de la Bolsa de Valores.

No es que Ackles Corporation hubiera sido investigada alguna vez; pero como valía miles de millones de dólares, a varias agencias reguladoras federales les gustaba echar un vistazo a sus negocios y Jensen se aseguraba de que su empresa fuera transparente. Mientras él estuviera a cargo no permitiría que nada manchara su compañía.  
  
Pacientemente, Jensen escuchó cada uno de los informes de su personal senior, algunos usaban PowerPoint -Dios, la verdad es que despreciaba las presentaciones de PowerPoint-, otros utilizaban un resumen ejecutivo que enumeraba los puntos importantes. Jensen ya conocía todos los números, los había repasado con su equipo de Fusiones y Adquisiciones, y ya les había encomendado que analizaran una docena de nuevas oportunidades comerciales, que creía que eran viables para el crecimiento de Ackles Corps. Se reuniría con la Junta Directiva a mediados de abril, una semana antes de la boda, para discutir los números del primer trimestre del año, y Jensen tenía algunas ganancias impresionantes que compartir.  
  
Sabía que debía prestar un poco más de atención; lo haría si su personal senior dejara de depender del PowerPoint para tratar de deslumbrarlo con objetivos poco realistas, bajo la apariencia de bonitos colores y animación, pero él tenía en mente cosas más importantes.  
  
Jared  
  
Por supuesto, todos sus amigos habían oído lo sucedido en el albergue de esquí o habían visto parte de ello. David había querido reunirse con Christian y Tom para hablar sobre hacerle una "intervención". Christian había llamado para preguntarle qué coño estaba pasando; por qué David pensaba que estaba pegándole a Jared.  
  
-Ese pequeño hijo de puta, -siseó Jensen al teléfono. -No sé qué coño te ha dicho David, pero no pasó nada. ¡No estoy pegándole a Jared!   
  
-David dijo que Jared se apartó de ti como si estuvieras a punto de pegarle.

-Te lo juro, Chris, me conoces. ¿Cuándo he cruzado esa línea? ¡No puedo creer que pienses que soy capaz de hacer eso!   
  
Christian guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea durante un largo momento. -Sí, hombre, lo siento. Simplemente nos asustó a todos. Jared y tú desaparecisteis y nos dejasteis en Vail sin decir nada. Estábamos preocupados por los dos.  
  
Jensen lo dejó pasar. Sabía que Christian aclararía las cosas con sus amigos. Pero no podía sacudirse la sensación de que algo le había sucedido a Jared en el pasado. Una persona no se estremece así sin razón. Pero Jared había vuelto a encerrarse en su habitación cada vez que él estaba en casa; así que estaba fuera del ático todo lo que podía. Algunas noches, llegaba a casa tarde del trabajo, solo para ver a Jared salir corriendo de la sala de estar o de la cocina en cuanto él cruzaba la puerta.

Y, por supuesto, no había mejorado las cosas, esa noche con todo el alcohol y lo de la puerta.  
  
Habían pasado nueve días desde que Jared lo había dejado colgado, empapado y abatido, en el suelo. Por lo que él sabía, no había tardado nueve días en estar sobrio. Había dejado numerosos mensajes en el móvil de Jared. Incluso llamó a Sheryl, una vez, y estuvo atrapado hablando con ella durante más de una hora sobre los planes de boda -decidió que nunca más volvería a llamar a los padres de Jared si no era necesario.

Francamente, estaba molesto; No sabía por qué Jared seguía evitándolo. Había admitido que se había comportado como un imbécil y que no había sido su intención asustarlo u ofenderlo esa noche. Pero ya era suficiente, Jared debería estar en casa. Jensen sospechaba un poco de su amistad con Chad; parecía que estaban demasiado cerca para que Chad fuera solo un amigo. No estaba seguro de que le gustara que Jared se quedara con Chad.

-... y finalmente, queríamos felicitarte por tu próxima boda en abril, Jensen.  
  
Jensen parpadeó y luego mostró su mejor sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el personal senior mientras aplaudían alrededor de la mesa.  
  
-Gracias, -dijo, poniéndose de pie y alisándose la chaqueta. –Gracias, lo aprecio. Jared y yo os esperamos en nuestra boda el 25 de abril. Estoy seguro de que mi madre ya os ha enviado las invitaciones, así que estáis invitados a uniros a nosotros en la celebración. Gracias.  
  
Les estrechó la mano mientras sonreía, y guardó de nuevo la pluma en el bolsillo del traje. Alona estaba recogiendo su portafolios y los papeles sueltos de la reunión.  
  
-A solo un par de meses. ¿Ya notas el estrés?  
  
Jensen se rio entre dientes. -Supongo que Jared y yo tenemos mucha suerte de que nuestras madres se estén encargando de toda la planificación. Creo que aprecian que ninguno de los dos queramos ser parte de eso. Estaríamos más que felices de casarnos en el Ayuntamiento e irnos para una larga luna de miel.  
  
Su personal senior se rio y él les guiñó el ojo.

-¿Piensas cogerte tiempo libre, Jensen?

-Buena pregunta. Tengo que pedirle permiso a Al, -dijo Jensen, mirando por encima del hombro a Alona. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa inofensiva; pero Jensen sabía que iba a pagar por llamarla Al en público. –Es la que controla mi horario.  
  
Más risas por todas partes. Jensen se dirigió hacia las puertas del pasillo.  
  
-Por favor, felicita a Jared de nuestra parte.  
  
-Por supuesto, -dijo Jensen, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Gracias a todos.  
  
Hizo una pausa un momento, observando al personal senior ir hacia sus oficinas, y le sonrió a Alona mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Dejó escapar un siseo cuando sintió que le movía la oreja con los dedos. -¡Oye!  
  
-Deja de llamarme Al, -le siseó, manteniendo el ritmo mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo. -Está empezando a molestarme. Y si continúas irritándome, me aseguraré de que haya sal en tu café todas las mañanas.  
  
Jensen le hizo una mueca. -Eso es simplemente hostil.  
  
Ella le dirigió una mirada significativa y él solo se echó a reír. -Exactamente.  
  
-Vamos, tenemos que hacer un desvío. Necesito hablar con Chris sobre algo y podría necesitar tu ayuda.  
  
La cara de Alona cambió de inmediato, de vuelta al trabajo. -¿Se trata de la fusión PDKI?  
  
-Bueno... se trata de Jared.

-¿Tu prometido?

-¿Conozco a algún otro Jared?  
  
-No lo sé. ¿Lo haces? -Alona levantó una ceja. -¿Por qué estás de mal humor?  
  
Jensen suspiró, giró por el pasillo y se quedó fuera, en el vestíbulo de la oficina de Christian. Su asistente ejecutiva, Lauren, sonrió mientras entraban.  
  
-Hola, Lauren.  
  
-Buenos días. –Apretó el botón del intercomunicador. -Christian, Jensen y Alona están aquí para verte.  
  
-Gracias Lauren. Adelante, chicos.  
  
Jensen abrió la puerta, dejando que Alona pasara primero. Le sonrió a Lauren, luego entró en la oficina de Christian y cerró la puerta detrás de él. -Hola, Chris.  
  
-Tomad asiento, -dijo Christian, alejándose del escritorio, yendo hacia los sillones de cuero alrededor de la mesa de café. -¿Qué pasa?  
  
Jensen miró a ambos, preguntándose por dónde empezar. Christian no solo era su director legal, era uno de sus amigos más antiguos; y Jensen confiaba en Alona, bueno, para todo.  
  
-Jared y yo tuvimos un malentendido y está viviendo con su amigo Chad.  
  
-Has llamado a Jared—  
  
-Sí, Christian, no soy retrasado. Por supuesto que le he llamado... simplemente no contesta, así que le he dejado mensajes de voz.  
  
Christian puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Has tratado de hablar con Jared, ya sabes, cara a cara?

-Ahí es donde tengo el problema. No tengo ni idea de dónde vive Chad.

Alona resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. Miró su Blackberry y comenzó a desplazarse por la pantalla, luego la giró y se la enseñó a Jensen. -Aquí está su dirección, teléfono móvil y correo electrónico. También tengo la información de contacto de Sophia Bush y de Sandy McCoy.  
  
Jensen y Christian intercambiaron miradas. Jensen sacó su Blackberry y se la entregó para que se la programara.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Cómo sabes quienes son los amigos de Jared?   
  
Alona sonrió, mirándolo mientras descargaba eficientemente la información de contacto. -Bueno, es mi trabajo saberlo todo... pero Jared me lo dijo.

-¿Jared te lo dijo?  
  
-Hablo con Jared, -dijo, mirando a Jensen divertida. -Y sé lo importante que es, que él esté accesible para ti, así que le pregunté si podía darme los nombres de sus amigos más cercanos y cómo contactar con ellos.  
  
Jensen frunció el ceño y le arrebató su Blackberry. -¿Cuándo hablas con Jared?  
  
-Ohhh... un par de veces a la semana. -dijo, luego abofeteó a Jensen en el brazo. -Oye, ¿vas a hacer algo especial con él, el Día de San Valentín, el próximo fin de semana o quieres que le envíe lo habitual?  
  
Jensen hizo una doble toma, su mente todavía estaba tambaleándose por el hecho de que Alona hablaba con Jared, que Jared hablaba con los amigos de Jensen, pero no se molestaba en hablar con él. -¿Qué? ¿Enviar lo habitual? ¿Qué coño es lo habitual?  
  
Christian resopló, reprimiendo la risa. -¿En serio subcontratas todo en tu vida personal?

-Sí, lo hace. –dijo Alona, inteligentemente. -Bueno, antes, cuando veías a alguien, más de una vez, me enteraba de su fecha de nacimiento u otra ocasión especial y tu comprador personal le enviaba un regalo.

-¿Qué coño le he regalado a esa gente?  
  
-Depende. Si en ese momento estás saliendo con una mujer, generalmente joyas; si estás saliendo con un hombre, electrónica.  
  
Christian se echó a reír y golpeó a Jensen en la espalda. -Oh, eres un gran romántico.  
  
Jensen le dirigió una mirada sucia. Se volvió hacia Alona y sacudió la cabeza. -¿En serio? ¿Haces eso? ¿Cómo lo pagas? ¿Te debo algo por los gastos?  
  
Ella resopló, riéndose de él. -Jensen, tienes una cuenta de gastos comerciales. Firmas facturas en restaurantes de toda la ciudad. Tienes cuentas en algunas de las mejores boutiques del estado. Me envían las facturas y yo las pago con el presupuesto de entretenimiento.  
  
-¿Cómo es que no sé nada de esto?  
  
-Firmas todos los meses. -dijo, mirando a Jensen. Se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no soltar "duh".  
  
-En realidad eres dueña de esta empresa, ¿no? -Dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente.  
  
-Podría hacer tu trabajo, -dijo, divertida.  
  
-No lo dudo, -agregó Christian, riéndose suavemente. -Entonces, volviendo a tu malentendido con Jared—  
  
Jensen hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. -No, no... no es eso... se acabó... de todos modos, estaba borracho y... lo que sea...  
  
-Está bien, -dijo Christian, mirándolo.

Alona le dio una palmada en el brazo a Jensen. -Mira, Jared generalmente está en la biblioteca de UT a esta hora. Va allí todos los días para trabajar en su tesis. Podrías ir y encontrarte con él.  
  
Jensen sonrió, dándole una mirada cariñosa. -¿Hablas con Jared dos veces por semana?

-Por supuesto, -dijo, sonriendo. Entonces lo miró severa. -¿Tú no?

***********

Jensen recorrió las salas grandes y abiertas de la Biblioteca McDermott. Recordaba haber pasado muchos días y muchas noches en el "Derm". Durante la semana de los finales, se abría las 24 horas y no era raro encontrar estudiantes desmayados en las mesas, encima de los libros o en los cubículos de estudio.  
  
Fue por la biblioteca hacia el área de economía y vio a Jared sentado en una silla incómoda, estirando la espalda y los brazos. Sonrió, yendo lentamente hacia él. Llevaba otra extraña camisa rosa estampada, bueno, Jensen realmente no podía montar un escándalo, no estaban en una cita, y disfrutaba viendo la tela estirarse sobre la espalda de Jared.  
  
En silencio, sacó una silla vacía del escritorio y se sentó, volviéndose para mirarlo. Jared llevaba los auriculares de su iPod, masticaba un lápiz y miraba una libreta amarilla. Su largo cabello le caía sobre los ojos y Jensen se sintió tentado de estirar la mano y pasársela por el cabello, agarrárselo, tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás y chupar esa boca.

Jared se volvió para mirarlo, sus cejas se alzaron sorprendidas.  
  
-Hola, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo.  
  
Jared se quitó los auriculares y apagó el iPod. -Hey.  
  
-Entonces... –empezó Jensen, luego se encogió de hombros. -¿Estás bien?  
  
-Estoy bien, Jensen. ¿Qué quieres?  
  
-¿Qué tal si almorzamos y hablamos? -Dijo sonriendo.  
  
Jensen esperó mientras Jared se giraba para mirarlo durante un largo momento. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba intentando entenderlo. A menos que leyera la mente, no iba a conseguir nada, todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo Jared, lentamente, estirando las palabras vacilante. -Pero no quiero ir a un elegante restaurante de cinco estrellas.

-Por supuesto. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Downtown Diner.

Jensen no pudo ocultar la sonrisa. -¿Si? ¿Te gusta ese sitio?  
  
Jared sonrió, recogiendo su bolsa de mensajero y llenándola con el portátil, libretas y libros. -¿Lo conoces? No figura exactamente en la lista de Zagat.  
  
-Mierda, sí, Jared, me encanta el Downtown Diner. –dijo Jensen, levantándose. -Vamos.  
  
Jared se echó la bolsa al hombro y miró a Jensen con incredulidad. -Bien.  
  
-Vamos, hombre, estudié en esta universidad. Pasé mucho tiempo babeando sobre estos escritorios durante los finales y yendo al DD, como cualquier otro, -dijo Jensen, riendo suavemente. -Quiero decir, ese sitio siempre ha tenido el mejor café y el mejor bistec.  
  
-Desayuno de carne y huevos, -dijo Jared al mismo tiempo. Sonrió tímidamente, apartando la vista de Jensen.  
  
Jensen lo miró asintiendo. -Sí. Sí. ¿Quieres ir andando o en coche?  
  
-Andando está bien, -dijo Jared, sonriendo. Se sonrojó un poco, agachó la cabeza y empezó a caminar entre las pilas de libros. Jensen lo siguió un momento después, solo mirándolo, y lo alcanzó mientras se dirigían a las puertas principales.

Bueno, pensó Jensen, era un progreso.

***********

Downtown Diner era uno de los lugares favoritos para los estudiantes de UT. Tenía comida barata, el mejor café y prácticamente permanecía abierto las 24 horas. Era propiedad del ex alumno de UT Frederic Lehne, quien siempre había querido tener su propio negocio y brindarles a los estudiantes un lugar donde pasar el rato y donde no tuvieran que gastar mucho dinero. Daba trabajo a muchos estudiantes de UT a tiempo parcial y era conocido por dar de comer gratis a los estudiantes que estaban en bancarrota hacia el final del semestre.

Jensen entró después de Jared y sonrió, de repente se sentía lleno de una sensación hogareña. Solo había un puñado de estudiantes en el restaurante, dispersos por todo el local abierto, sentados en mesas y sillas desvencijadas. El interior no era nada del otro mundo, pero a Jensen nunca le había importado. La música de la universidad se filtraba a través de los altavoces que había en las paredes, la cocina en la parte de atrás era ruidosa gracias a las risas y las conversaciones.  
  
Siguió a Jared hasta una mesa que estaba contra la pared, lejos de las demás, y más cerca de la amplia ventana que daba a la calle. Jensen se quitó la chaqueta del traje y se arremangó; No podía dejar de sonreír. Habían pasado un par de años desde que había estado en el DD.  
  
-¡Ackles!  
  
Jensen se volvió para ver a Frederic yendo hacia él. Se estaba limpiando las manos con el paño que tenía metido en la cintura del delantal.  
  
-Freddie, -dijo, moviéndose para darle un abrazo al hombre mayor. -Hey, es bueno verte.  
  
-Demasiado tiempo, chico, demasiado tiempo, -dijo Frederic, golpeando a Jensen en la espalda.  
  
-Freddie, este es Jared Padalecki, mi prometido.  
  
-Bueno, felicidades, -dijo Frederic, riendo a carcajadas.  
  
Jared sonrió y le estrechó la mano. –Ya nos conocemos, Jensen, pero gracias.  
  
-Me alegro de verte, Jay, ¿cómo va tu tesis?  
  
Jensen contuvo la oleada de decepción que sintió porque Jared aún no le hubiera hablado de su tesis.

-Bien, por fin he llegado al meollo, -dijo Jared, riendo suavemente.

-No es la tesis lo que te atrapará, sino la defensa, -dijo Frederic, alzando una ceja y mirando a Jensen. –Entonces, ¿queréis lo de siempre?

Jensen y Jared intercambiaron miradas. -Por supuesto. Sí.  
  
Frederic volvió a darle una palmada a Jensen en la espalda. –No tardes tanto en volver por aquí, hijo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viniste por última vez.  
  
-Sí, señor, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo.  
  
Se sentó frente a Jared, estirándose en la silla. Se recostó en la madera dura y sonrió para sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
-Es verdad que venías aquí.

Jensen miró a Jared con los ojos. -Sí, todo el rato. Freddie solía escuchar todos mis estúpidos problemas; Siempre me daba buenos consejos, especialmente después de que mi padre falleció. Solía venir aquí para hablar con él.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Sí, -dijo Jensen, asintiendo.  
  
-Nunca te habría imaginado como una persona del tipo de Downtown Diner, -dijo Jared, suavemente.

Bueno, esa era la mejor ventaja que iba a obtener.

-Mira, Jared, solo quería disculparme por lo que pasó esa noche. Estaba borracho, pero sé que no es excusa. No me comporté como un caballero para nada y mi madre me educó mejor... así que... sí... lo siento.  
  
Jared lo miró y luego le dio un pequeño asentimiento. -Está bien, Jensen, acepto tus disculpas. Pero mantengo lo dicho -si vuelves a hacer algo así, me voy.  
  
-Está bien, es justo, -dijo, asintiendo. -Y para que lo sepas, no pelearía.

-Bien.

Jensen sonrió victorioso, pero no se sentía como cuando ganaba una ronda de negociaciones. Por lo general, sentía que podía salir y follar toda la noche; pero con Jared, sentía que era una victoria, pero de otra manera; como si hubiera ganado.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo Jensen, dejando escapar una pequeña risa. -Tú, eh, puedes volver al ático. Sigue siendo tu casa.  
  
-Bien. Vale.

Llegó Frederic, poniendo sus hamburguesas y las patatas fritas sobre la mesa. Jensen había olvidado lo mucho que le guastaba la comida de allí.  
  
-Gracias, hombre, -dijo Jensen, mirando a Frederic.  
  
-Me alegro de que hayáis venido, -dijo Frederic, sonriendo. –Acabad con todo.

Jensen observó como Jared empezaba a comer de inmediato. Dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa, masticó cuidadosamente y bebió un poco de agua para aclararse la garganta.  
  
-Jared... solo quiero saber por qué eres tan duro conmigo -no te enfades, de verdad quiero saberlo. Creo que, después de todo, podríamos ser amigos, o al menos comportarnos de forma civilizada.   
  
Jared se mordió el labio inferior y pareció tomar una decisión. Él asintió para sí mismo y luego miró a Jensen. -Sabes que no estaba de acuerdo con esto, ¿verdad? -Jensen asintió, esperando más. -Mis padres siempre me han usado así en su juego de la vida. No me sorprendió que mi padre me pidiera, -bueno, me dijera-, que hiciera este matrimonio. Todavía estoy enfadado, Jensen. Estoy enfadado con ellos, estoy enfadado contigo, estoy enfadado con la situación en la que estoy... es solo que... no es lo que quería para mí, ya sabes, y no puedo pensar en una forma de salir de esto. 

-Sí, puedo entenderlo, -dijo Jensen, asintiendo.  
  
-Entonces... ¿puedes sacarnos de eso?

Jensen le dio la sonrisa más amable que tenía. -Lo siento, tío, pero no puedo sacarnos de eso. -No quería sacarlos de allí.  
  
Jared lo miró fijamente. Jensen sabía que quería decir algo más, discutir, -y quería que lo hiciera, que lo sacara todo-, pero él solo miró al plato, comiendo patatas fritas.  
  
-Pero ya que estamos aquí, podríamos aprovecharlo al máximo. Quiero decir, las cosas podrían ser peores. Podría ser un completo imbécil.  
  
Jared le dirigió una mirada aguda; Jensen no pudo evitar reírse y vio cómo el rostro expresivo de Jared se rompía y él también se reía, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Jesús... pensó Jensen, es precioso.  
  
-Está bien, está bien, sí, soy un imbécil, -dijo Jensen, encogiéndose de hombros. Jugó con los cubiertos. -Entonces, ¿qué planes tienes cuando termines el máster? ¿Quieres venir a trabajar a Ackles Corp?  
  
Jared se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. -En realidad, estaba pensando en ir a trabajar para PDKI. Ahora que hay una fusión, quiero ser parte de ella, intentar ayudar a PDKI a diversificar sus activos. Creo que soy más economista, que hombre de negocios, así que tengo una visión más amplia que la que la que tiene un CEO, que es más general. Quiero decir, miro las previsiones a largo plazo, miro las futuras oportunidades de inversión que sean más fuertes, pienso en el futuro y hacia dónde se moverá la economía de aquí a cinco, diez o veinticinco años. Intento ver cómo se puede aplicar la teoría, ya sabes, sin hacer solamente hipótesis extravagantes... -se detuvo, sonrojado. -¿Estoy balbuceando? A veces empiezo a balbucear sobre estas cosas y los ojos de la gente se ponen vidriosos.  
  
Jensen lo miró. -¿Ves que tenga los ojos vidriosos, Jared? -Le alegró verlo sonreír y agachar la cabeza. –Te juro que Ackles Corp va a hacer todo lo posible para intentar reclutarte, tío.  
  
-Gracias, -dijo Jared, riéndose. -Es bueno saber que tendré algo de seguridad laboral una vez me gradúe.  
  
Jensen se rio con él, apoyándose en la mesa. Vio un destello de algo por el rabillo del ojo, a través de la ventana. Mirando hacia abajo, vio a tres paparazzi de pie al otro lado de la calle, con el resplandor de la lente brillando a la luz del sol.  
  
-Oye, no mires, pero hay tres fotógrafos haciéndonos fotos.  
  
Jared se tensó rápidamente cuando Jensen acercó su silla y apoyó la espalda contra la ventana. Le puso la mano en el hombro, inclinándose hacia él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –susurró Jared, sin mirarlo.

Jensen se volvió ligeramente para ver como los fotógrafos intentaban reposicionarse. -Shhh... No va a pasar nada malo. -Se volvió y miró a Jared a los ojos -eran de color avellana más verdes que marrones. -¿Y por qué estás así de tenso todo el rato? ¿Crees de verdad que voy a hacerte daño? Pensaba que ya habíamos superado eso. Sabes, mis amigos me llamaron la atención por eso, -pensaron que iba a pegarte o algo así.  
  
Jared hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Mira, no me siento cómodo con esto, ¿vale?  
  
Jensen se acercó a Jared, poniéndole el brazo sobre la espalda. Enterró la cara en su cabello -hey, tenía el pelo realmente suave para ser un chico- y miró por encima del hombro a los fotógrafos.

-¿Podemos irnos, por favor? ¿Ahora? –dijo Jared, con fuerza.  
  
-Sí, sí, claro, -dijo Jensen, mirando por la ventana. -Creo que ya han terminado.

Jared se apartó y se limpió la boca y las manos con la servilleta. Cogió su bolsa de mensajero cuando Jensen hizo señas con la mano a Frederic.  
  
Frederic se acercó y aplaudió. -¿Todo bien, chicos?  
  
-Sí, vamos a salir por detrás, ¿de acuerdo, Freddie? –dijo Jensen, señalando a los paparazzi que estaban delante.  
  
-No hay problema.  
  
-¿Cuánto te debemos, Fred?  
  
Frederic se echó a reír y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Jared. -Escucha, Jensen me pagó la hipoteca de este sitio hace siete años. Es mi socio silencioso, así que ya sabe que su dinero no es bienvenido aquí, y el tuyo tampoco, por cierto.  
  
Jared parpadeó y miró a Jensen. Él solo se encogió de hombros, poniéndose la chaqueta del traje.  
  
-Oh... bueno, gracias, Fred. –dijo Jared, suavemente. Miró a Jensen de soslayo.

-Vamos, conozco un atajo para volver al campus, -dijo, sonriendo. –Hasta pronto, Freddie.  
  
Jensen condujo a Jared a través de la cocina, hasta la puerta trasera, que llevaba al callejón. Podían atravesar un par de callejones y llegar a la entrada principal del campus sin tener que pasar por la parte principal de la calle. El tráfico a lo largo del callejón estaba limitado a automóviles de emergencia y vehículos estrictamente para negocios. Los paparazzi no tenían acceso a la puerta trasera y para cuando corrieran por la calle para acceder al callejón, Jensen y Jared ya estarían en el campus.

***********

Jensen se detuvo en el Derm y miró a Jared. -Entonces, ¿te veo esta noche?  
  
-Sí, -dijo, asintiendo.  
  
-Oye, ¿qué te parece si hago unos filetes y preparo la Xbox en la sala de estar? Tengo un par de juegos nuevos que aún no se han lanzado.  
  
Jared sonrió, mostrándole a Jensen sus hoyuelos. -Claro, suena bien... pero ¿qué tal si pedimos pizza en su lugar?  
  
-Sí, -dijo Jensen, asintiendo. -Te veo en casa.  
  
Jared saludó con la mano mientras se giraba para subir los escalones hacia las puertas principales de la biblioteca. Jensen lo vio irse, sonriendo levemente para sí mismo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y luego bajó por la acera hacia el aparcamiento.  
  
Huh, pensó, esto había salido bastante bien. Unos cuantos días más como este, algunas noches pasando el rato, y Jensen estaba seguro de que Jared sería arcilla en sus manos.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen pasó los dedos por el pelo largo y ondulado. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra su silla ejecutiva, bajó los ojos y miró la amplia boca que le cubría la polla.  
  
-Sí, vamos, -susurró Jensen, alentador. Dio un pequeño empujón con las caderas, pidiendo más sin tener que decirlo en voz alta. -Está bien... sí...  
  
Acarició el cabello con la punta de los dedos, -Dios, era tan suave-, y cuando agarró un puñado y tiró ligeramente, el gemido amortiguado vibró contra la cabeza de su miembro y casi se deslizó de la silla, arqueándose hacia atrás con fuerza.  
  
-Chupa solo la punta, -murmuró Jensen, alejando ligeramente las caderas para que solo la punta de la polla quedara en la boca húmeda y apretada. -Chupa fuerte... déjame sentirlo... sí, sigue así... no pares... -gruñó, conteniendo la respiración. -Oh sí... Jared... así, sigue así...  
  
Se corrió, estremeciéndose en la silla, con el cuerpo flácido y suelto. Enroscó la mano alrededor del cuello húmedo y levantó la cara, mirando a los ojos azul oscuro.

-Mi nombre es Richard, tío, no Jared.  
  
Jensen suspiró, dejándolo ir. Se metió la polla fláccida en los pantalones y subió la cremallera, volviendo a ponerse la ropa. -Cierto... Richard... lo siento.  
  
Richard se rio de él, poniéndose de pie. –Seguro, lo que tú digas.  
  
Jensen observó al joven mensajero mientras levantaba su cartera y le saludaba por encima del hombro, abriendo la puerta y saliendo. Jensen giró la silla, mirando por los ventanales que tenía detrás, el horizonte de edificios, luces y la luz de la luna.  
  
Mierda. Normalmente no decía el nombre de Jared cuando se lo montaba con sus rollos de una noche. Tendría que tener más cuidado la próxima vez que se enrollara con alguien. Tal vez sería mejor si ligara con tipos que no se parecieran tanto a Jared.

***********

-¡Estoy en casa!  
  
Jensen entró en el ático, soltó las llaves y recogió el correo que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa cerca de la puerta. Desde que habían almorzado juntos, hacía unos días, parecía que Jared, por fin, estaba más cómodo con él, pasaban el tiempo juntos en los espacios comunes. La noche anterior, Jensen había vuelto a casa para encontrar a Jared haciendo espaguetis y calentando pan de ajo.  
  
-Aquí dentro.  
  
Entró en la sala de estar para ver a Jared sentado en el borde del sofá bajo, con el mando de la Xbox en la mano, jugando a "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2". Todavía no se había lanzado, pero Jensen tenía amigos en Infinity Ward que le habían dado una copia.

-Este juego es la caña, -dijo Jared a modo de saludo. -Ven, toma una cerveza.  
  
Se deslizó para dejarle sitio en el sofá y Jensen cogió una botella fría, abrió la tapa y le dio un largo trago.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando? -Dijo divertido. -¿Has estudiado algo?  
  
-Necesitas cambiar de sofá, tío, -dijo Jared, con la atención puesta en la pantalla plana. -¿Cómo coño eres capaz de sentarte aquí durante mucho rato?  
  
Jensen se rio entre dientes, apoyado contra el borde, mirando el cuerpo doblado de Jared. –Tú eres el monstruo alto; el resto cabemos en los muebles.

Jared sonrió, explotando un tanque enemigo. -¿Has traído la cena?  
  
-Siempre puedo pedir, -dijo Jensen, deslizando la mano a lo largo del respaldo del sofá, rozándole distraídamente la espalda. Observó por si este se tensaba, pero Jared no se alejó.

-Pide chino, -dijo Jared, subiendo de nivel. -Quiero pollo Kung Pao.

Jensen dejó la cerveza en la mesita de café y se levantó, dirigiéndose al teléfono. Lo cogió y apretó #4. Era la marcación rápida para llamar al Hunan Dynasty. Entró en su habitación, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata del traje, le hizo su pedido habitual al Sr. Yueng y agregó lo que Jared quería además de unas cuantas cosas más, ya que sabía que Jared podría comer lo suficiente como para mantener un pequeño ejército. Colgó el teléfono, se desnudó y entró en el baño para darse una ducha rápida.  
  
Con chándal y una camiseta de UT, Jensen salió a la sala de estar para ver a Jared colocando las familiares cajas blancas de comida en la mesa de café. Levantó la vista y le sonrió.  
  
-Platos, tío, -dijo, felizmente organizando la comida. Jensen entró en la cocina y comenzó a abrir armarios y cajones, buscando platos y cubiertos.  
  
-¿Dónde coño está todo? -Dijo, abriendo el cuarto cajón. Por supuesto, todo estaba organizado y ordenado -solo quería encontrar los putos tenedores.  
  
-Tercer cajón de la derecha, -dijo Jared desde la sala de estar.  
  
Jensen suspiró, abriendo el cajón. Observó los cubiertos cuidadosamente ordenados. En serio, necesitaba pasar más tiempo en su propia casa. Sacó dos de todo y volvió a la sala de estar.  
  
-Gracias, -dijo Jared, cogiendo un plato y los cubiertos. Empezó a abrir las cajas y amontonar comida en el plato. Jensen se alegró de haber pedido extra. -Este juego es una pasada. Cuando se lance, hará feliz a mucha gente.

-Solo espera hasta que EA lance Madden 10.

Jared masticó rápidamente, sonriéndole a Jensen. -Mierda, no me quiero aprovechar, pero si conoces a alguien en EA que pueda pasarnos una copia anticipada, estaría muy, muy agradecido.  
  
Jensen se contuvo antes de preguntar "como de agradecido" y simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, cenando. -Veré lo que puedo hacer.  
  
-Hey, he hablado con mi madre. Quería que fuéramos este fin de semana para discutir los planes de boda, -dijo Jared, suavemente. Su exuberancia cayó un poco, pero Jensen se alegró al ver que no volvía a las oraciones de dos palabras.  
  
-¿Si? -Dijo Jensen, doblando la pierna debajo de él. -¿Qué pasa?  
  
Jared puso los ojos en blanco. –los esmóquines y sus complementos y escribir nuestros... votos. Amenaza con escribir los míos... y los tuyos también.  
  
-Oh, mierda, -murmuró Jensen, casi ahogándose. Miró a Jared y ambos se echaron a reír. -No voy a dejar que tu madre escriba mis votos, pase lo que pase.  
  
-Gracias a Dios, -dijo Jared, tomando un trago de cerveza. -No creo que debamos dejar que hagan todo. Van a tirar la casa por la ventana y terminaremos pareciendo un par de lirios.  
  
Jensen cogió su botella de cerveza y la golpeó contra la de Jared. –Hostia, eso sí que no.

Sonrió, viendo a Jared beber su cerveza. La apretó contra su pierna, levantando el plato. Esto es perfecto, pensó Jensen, así es como podría ser. Podrían ser amigos... podrían tener esto y tal vez más.

***********

Jared estaba fregando los platos, tomándose su tiempo con cada plato, con cada tenedor, y era muy sexy ver esas grandes manos manipulando la delicada vajilla y los cubiertos. Jensen se apoyó en el mostrador para ocultar el comienzo de una erección, mirándolo, divertido. Jared era alto, pero parecía encajar en cualquier espacio que ocupara. Jensen dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran por la parte posterior del cabello suelto, el cuello largo, los evidentes músculos debajo de la camisa, el culo firme escondido debajo de los vaqueros sueltos. Se había subido las mangas para revelar fuertes antebrazos.  
  
-Sabes que tengo personal que hace eso, -dijo Jensen, bebiendo su cerveza, disfrutando de la oportunidad de mirar a Jared sin asustarlo.

-Lo sé, -respondió, mirando por encima del hombro. Jensen se aseguró de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Jared. -Loretta llega a las 10 de la mañana y Chuck llega alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. Piensan que eres un buen tipo; que nunca se queja de nada.  
  
Jared conocía a su personal por su nombre. -Por supuesto que no me quejo. Me cuidan muy bien.  
  
Jared le sonrió de nuevo por encima del hombro.  
  
-¿Ya estás terminando la tesis?  
  
Jared se encogió de hombros y colocó los utensilios limpios en la rejilla para que se secaran. -Casi.

-¿Sobre qué es?

-Estoy trabajando en la teoría cuantitativa del dinero, -dijo, dándole una sonrisa tímida por encima del hombro a Jensen. -Es la teoría de que existe una relación positiva de los precios con la cantidad de dinero.  
  
Jensen se rascó la barbilla. -Estás hablando de niveles de precios.

-Tú... -Jared hizo una pausa y luego soltó una pequeña carcajada. -Lo siento, sí, por supuesto que entiendes lo que significa.  
  
Jensen observó mientras Jared terminaba con los platos, girándose mientras se secaba las manos con el paño. -Déjame leer el borrador, puedo ser un segundo par de ojos.  
  
-¿Si? -Jared dijo, tentativamente. -¿No te importa?  
  
-No, no me importa en absoluto. No me ofrecería si no fuera en serio.  
  
Jared le dirigió una amplia sonrisa, asintiendo. -Bien. Por supuesto. Imprimiré una copia para ti más tarde.  
  
-Genial, -dijo Jensen, tomando otro sorbo de cerveza. -Entonces…  
  
-En serio, tío, ¿qué pasa con el interior de tu ático completamente blanco? ¿Es que tu decorador de interiores es daltónico o algo así? No está bien que un hombre tenga una casa entera completamente blanca.  
  
Jensen rodeó el mostrador para estar más cerca de Jared, sonriéndole. Estaban a solo un brazo de distancia ahora. Dejó que su voz sonara sedosa. -Me gusta, -parece que siempre está limpio.  
  
-Eso se debe a que nunca lo usas, excepto el dormitorio, y tienes "personal" que viene a limpiar todos los días. –dijo Jared, sonriendo. -Pero en serio, ¿quién decoró el sitio, tío? Es…  
  
Jensen se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra la boca de Jared, sintiendo que se movía debajo de él. Jensen lamió el labio inferior, deslizando la lengua a lo largo del borde.

Jared se echó hacia atrás y se apartó de Jensen. -Jensen, yo…

-Ven aquí, está bien, -le murmuró Jensen suavemente, extendiendo la mano lentamente para no asustar a Jared. -No voy a hacerte daño.

Jared miró el suelo de la cocina y sacudió la cabeza, alejándose de nuevo. -Es solo que...  
  
-¿Debería disculparme por eso?  
  
-No va a pasar, Jensen, -dijo Jared, suavemente. Lo miró, mordiéndose el labio superior. -No es algo que me interese.  
  
-¿No te interesa el sexo? –dijo Jensen, perplejo. -¿O no te interesa tener sexo conmigo?  
  
-No te cabrees, -dijo Jared, frunciendo el ceño.

-No estoy cabreado, -dijo Jensen, manteniendo la voz nivelada. -¿Qué coño haces en tu habitación todo el tiempo? ¿Masturbarte solo? Sé que no te estás acostando con nadie…

-Te refieres a la forma en que te tiras a la mitad de Dallas todas las noches, -dijo Jared, luego miró hacia otro lado y apretó los labios.

-Te dije que iba a ser un matrimonio abierto, siempre y cuando fuéramos discretos y que podía ser un matrimonio con beneficios, -le dijo Jensen. -No voy a negar que me siento atraído por ti, pero…  
  
Jared suspiró profundamente, salió de la cocina y bajó por el pasillo hasta su habitación antes de que Jensen pudiera terminar la oración.  
  
-Por el amor de Dios... Jared, -dijo Jensen, exasperado y molesto.  
  
Oyó cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio.  
  
Jensen golpeó su mano contra el mostrador. -A tomar por culo todo.  
  
Entró en su habitación para ponerse unos pantalones y un top; iba a ir a sus clubes favoritos. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó algunos condones y pequeños paquetes individuales de lubricante, y se los guardó en el bolsillo.  
  
Jared podía quedarse en casa y masturbarse detrás de su puerta cerrada, pero Jensen se iba a follar.

***********

Un lindo chico asiático con la garganta tan profunda como una estrella porno. Un jovencito rubio con un pequeño culo apretado y un pequeño agujero apretado -Dios, era como follarse a un virgen que sabía qué hacer con un culo así. Un hermoso tipo inglés de piel oscura cuyo acento y ojos oscuros hicieron que Jensen quisiera follárselo cara a cara.  
  
Cuando entró en el ático, estaba exhausto y seco. No podría volver a empalmarse, ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

Dejó caer las llaves en la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta y entró en el ático, escuchando el silencio, y caminó hacia su habitación. Entró, encendió la luz y comenzó a quitarse la ropa que olía a sudor, sexo y humo. Cuando pasó junto a la cama, se detuvo y vio el documento cuidadosamente impreso encima de su edredón blanco.  
  
Jensen dejó caer la camisa y recogió el documento de una pulgada de grosor, sujeto por una esquina con un grueso clip. Era el borrador de la tesis de Jared.

-Mierda, -susurró, dejando caer la tesis en la cama. Se quedó parado en medio de su habitación durante un largo momento, preguntándose qué coño le pasaba.

***********

Jensen y Christian volvieron a la oficina de Jensen. -Oye, no lo olvides, las 11 en punto en las pistas de racquetball. El perdedor paga la primera ronda.

Christian sonrió, alzando una ceja.  
  
Jensen entró en su oficina exterior para ver a Alona fulminándolo con la mirada. -Hey... está bien, ¿qué he hecho ahora?  
  
Ella le entregó una pila de periódicos sensacionalistas. –La verdad es que deberías ser un poco más discreto, Jensen.  
  
Jensen miró la portada de "The Dallas Rattler". Gimió, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. -Oh, esto es malo. -Miró las imágenes borrosas, -era obvio que era él-, de su noche en el Roxio Club hacía unos días. Afortunadamente, partes de su cuerpo estaban oscurecidas, pero era evidente lo que estaba haciendo, o más bien lo que le estaban haciendo.  
  
-Hay más.  
  
Se obligó a mirar todos los artículos de las revistas, -afortunadamente, no había otras imágenes, pero eso no significaba nada-, para evaluar lo malo iba a ser.  
  
Alona le puso otra revista en las manos. –Esta me ha gustado especialmente.  
  
Jensen la miró horrorizado. "Padalecki dice: “Ackles es adicto al sexo; No soy suficiente para él”.  
  
Las tiró todas a la basura para reciclar de Alona y entró en su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con firmeza. -Perfecto, jodidamente perfecto.

Sacó el móvil y marcó #2 para llamar a Jared. Esperó mientras sonaba tres veces y se sorprendió cuando cogieron, pero Jared no dijo nada.  
  
-¿Jared? -Dijo por teléfono.  
  
-Eres un imbécil de primera, Jensen, -dijo una mujer bruscamente.  
  
Jensen gimió, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. -¿Quién eres?  
  
-Sophia, -siseó a través de la línea. -¿Qué coño estabas pensando?  
  
-¿Jared lo sabe?  
  
-¡¿Tú qué coño crees?! -gritó tan fuerte que Jensen tuvo que separarse el teléfono de la oreja, dejándola despotricar un rato. Puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando. Por eso ya no salía con mujeres.

-... se te caiga, ¡portador de ETS!

-Déjame hablar con Jared, por favor. -Dijo Jensen, manteniendo la voz controlada y neutral.

-No vas a hablar con él porque vas a intentar escapar de esto disculpándote y tratarás de explicar que te pillaron con los pantalones bajados y…

-Te das cuenta de que este no es un matrimonio real, ¿verdad?

-¡No importa! -rugió en su oído. -¡Lo has avergonzado públicamente, Jensen! Tal vez así es como funcionan las cosas contigo y tus putos amigos perdedores elitistas, ¡pero Jared no es uno de tus putos lameculos! En realidad le importa lo que la gente piense de él, gilipollas. ¡Así que qué te den por el culo, Jensen!  
  
Jensen se mordió el labio y tiró el móvil, estampándolo contra la estantería. Un momento después, Alona llamó a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Estás bien?  
  
Jensen le dio la espalda y caminó hacia los ventanales. Respiró hondo y apoyó la mano contra el cristal. -Pídeme una Blackberry nueva, Alona. Gracias.

-Claro, -dijo suavemente, cerrando la puerta cuando se fue.  
  
Jensen caminó hacia su escritorio y levantó el teléfono. Marcó la extensión de Christian y suspiró.  
  
-Kane.  
  
-Necesito iniciar acciones legales contra una docena de periódicos sensacionalistas. Habla con Alona, ella sabrá cuáles son. Quiero que encuentres al fotógrafo que me hizo las fotos y quiero que los demandes…  
  
-Están protegidos por la Primera Enmienda, Jensen.  
  
-Es invasión de la privacidad si me siguieron al baño para hacerme esas fotos; sin mencionar las calumnias, -no soy adicto al sexo y Jared nunca daría una entrevista, -dijo Jensen, suavemente. -Y todas las revistas y periódico que han publicado esas fotos mías también son responsables. Puede que no gane ningún caso, pero les va a costar dinero pelear conmigo por esto.  
  
-Trabajaremos en ello para que esté listo antes de que termine el día.

-Gracias, Chris.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen temía entrar en el ático.  
  
Se quedó parado fuera de la puerta, con el pulgar sobre el escáner biométrico. No sabía qué esperar. Ni siquiera sabía si Jared seguiría viviendo allí al final del día; o peor aún, si los amigos de Jared habían decidido venir y confrontarlo. Era lo último que necesitaba. Ya era bastante malo que Alona, Chris, Tom y el resto de sus amigos pensaran que era un puto fracasado; apenas había podido evitar hablar con su madre; y estaba completamente agradecido de que Alona fuera lo suficientemente profesional como para mantener a todos los demás a raya.  
  
A la mierda, pensó Jensen. No era el tipo de hombre que no podía hacer frente a lo que había hecho. Vivía un estilo de vida muy público y cosas como esta venían en el mismo paquete. Seguramente Jared entendía cómo funcionaban las cosas, -y si no lo hacía, entonces se disculparía y se lo explicaría. Le diría que se había ocupado de las revistas y los paparazzi, que les había metido miedo y que iban a retractarse y pedir disculpas públicas en las publicaciones del día siguiente. Le diría que había hecho un comunicado de prensa elogiándolo y pidiendo privacidad por el bien de Jared. Probablemente no haría la diferencia, pero era lo menos que podía hacer.  
  
Puso el pulgar sobre el escáner y esperó a que la puerta se abriera. La empujó y entró, luego la cerró en silencio con solo presionar la mano. Salió al pasillo, arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa y fue hacia la sala de estar.  
  
Se sorprendió al ver a Jared sentado en la mesa del comedor, con el portátil abierto delante de él, una pila ordenada de libros y papeles sobre la mesa. Jared dejó de escribir y miró a Jensen, con la cara tensa y cansada.  
  
-Ohhh mira, si es mi prometido adicto al sexo. ¿Qué tal tu día, querido? -Dijo Jared, goteando sarcasmo.  
  
-No esperaba verte aquí, -dijo Jensen, suavemente. Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera, sacando dos cervezas. Las destapó, tiró las tapas al fregadero y volvió a la mesa. Puso una de las botellas delante de Jared.  
  
Jared suspiró, alejándose de la mesa. Levantó la vista hacia Jensen, apoyó los codos en la mesa y se frotó la cara con las manos.  
  
-He tenido un día muy interesante, gracias por preguntar, -dijo, resoplando. -Primero, fui al Derm para trabajar en mi tesis. Ya sabes, por lo general, solo me siguen un par de paparazzi. Son bastante amables ¿sabes? tienen un trabajo que hacer y siempre han mantenido la distancia de cortesía, solo me preguntaban cómo iban los planes de boda y ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Jensen se tragó la cerveza, su mano agarraba la parte superior de una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor. Estaba de pie en el lado opuesto de la mesa preparándose para que Jared hiciese un escarnio con él.

-Pero hoy, -dijo Jared, soltando una carcajada. –Ha sido diferente. Creo que hoy me han acompañado una docena de paparazzi. También fueron un poco groseros, preguntándome sobre tu adicción al sexo y por qué no follábamos lo suficiente como para que te quedaras en casa. Todos me dieron muchos consejos útiles sobre cómo hacértelo, creo que ven demasiada pornografía. Eso fue un poco inquietante. Apenas pude quitármelos de encima y llegar a casa de Sophia. Supongo que no sabían que era amiga mía, y ahora está un poco enfadada conmigo porque los llevé a su casa. Habían acampado allí hasta que pude encontrar una manera de irme. -Jared le dirigió a Jensen una mirada de soslayo. -Está realmente cabreada contigo, por cierto. Tal vez quieras evitarla.  
  
Jensen asintió, mirando hacia otro lado. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que iba a aplastar la vida de cada paparazzi imbécil que había hablado con Jared hoy? Bueno, podría hacer eso... podría demandarlos a todos, hacer que paguen los honorarios legales, algo que probablemente no puedan permitirse, llevarlos a la bancarrota, hacer que terminen en refugios para gente sin hogar. Había hecho cosas mucho peores por mucho menos.  
  
-Apenas he podido hacer nada, -le dijo Jared, respirando profundamente. -Así que espero que no te importe que me quede aquí sentado y trabaje en mi tesis.  
  
Jensen se aclaró la garganta y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza. -No, no me importa en absoluto. Yo... uh... estaré en mi habitación.  
  
-¿En serio? No vas a salir esta noche, ¿eh? Bien, entonces, ¿has tenido oportunidad de leer mi borrador?  
  
-Lo siento, Jared.  
  
-Cierto, estoy seguro de que has estado muy ocupado, saliendo todas las noches, saltando de club en club. -Jared lo miró largamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. -Tal vez en el futuro, quieras ser un poco más discreto y que no te pillen cuando te estén haciendo una mamada en el baño de hombres.  
  
-Jared.

-Ah, y Alona me envió un regalo, -bueno, en realidad, dijo que era tuyo, por el día de San Valentín. No te he comprado nada. Lo siento. -Jared sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de anillos, de terciopelo negro. La arrojó sobre la mesa. -Bonita alianza - titanio. Tu comprador personal incluso sabe cual es el tamaño adecuado. Muchas gracias.  
  
Jensen no pudo detener el destello de alegría que atravesó su sistema. Había visitado diez joyerías antes de encontrar las alianzas de boda adecuadas para ellos. Había olvidado que le había pedido a Alona que las llevara al ático, -quería dársela a Jared durante una cena pública por San Valentín. Y luego se dio cuenta de la realidad. Bueno, eso se había cancelado.  
  
-Además, mi madre quiere hablar contigo, -dijo, sonriendo. -Y Diana me llamó hoy. Ha sido muy divertido hablar con nuestras madres sobre tu vida sexual. Sí, eso estuvo genial. Realmente no sé cómo pagártelo, Jensen. Así que, ¿qué tal tu día?  
  
Jensen terminó la cerveza, dejó la botella en el mostrador y luego cruzó la sala de estar hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta y luego cayó contra la cama, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano. Estaba teniendo el mayor dolor de cabeza de la década.

***********

Durante la semana siguiente, Jensen se concentró en ir a trabajar y luego directamente al ático. Los tabloides se retractaron de sus historias, ofrecieron disculpas públicas tanto a Jensen como a Jared, y los paparazzi dejaron de seguir a Jared por la ciudad por miedo a Jensen. Estaba agradecido por los pequeños milagros. La nota de prensa que su Director de Relaciones Públicas había publicado, comenzó a recorrer los diversos canales de noticias, incluso llegó a las revistas de los famosos y a las noticias de entretenimiento, y luego la historia comenzó a desvanecerse. No había ninguna historia si el "perro infiel de Dallas" no salía.   
  
Michael le envió docenas de correos electrónicos con apodos que él y Tommy habían inventado:  
  
Jensen Conejo Dallas (no muy imaginativo).  
  
La Polla de Dallas (si fuera una estrella porno, en realidad podría funcionar).  
  
Adictos Anónimos Ackles (si Jensen alguna vez quisiera empezar su propio grupo de apoyo para adictos al sexo, Mike quería ser presidente de su club de fans).  
  
Rey Porno del Baño (en serio, ¿Mike alguna vez trabajaba?).  
  
SexAckles - (apodo para todas las aventuras de una noche de Jensen).  
  
Por mucho que quisiera a Michael como a un hermano, Jensen eliminó los correos y luego hizo que uno de sus programadores de TI le enviara un virus. No dejes nunca que nadie diga que Jensen no se defendía, y jugaba sucio.

Jensen volvía a casa del trabajo e iba directamente a su habitación, veía la televisión en la cama o revisaba la información mercantil en su portátil. Salía al balcón y se sentaba a tomar el aire, mientras se bebía un vaso de bourbon, mirando el horizonte de la ciudad a lo lejos.  
  
Había terminado de leer la tesis de Jared, -qué mente tan asombrosa, lógica y creativa-, y había hecho anotaciones en los márgenes, alentándolo para que siguiera con el tema o para que editara algo. Con un suspiro, cogió la tesis bien manoseada y salió de su habitación, cruzó la sala de estar y fue por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Jared.  
  
Vacilante, llamó a la puerta y contuvo el aliento. Un momento después, la puerta se abrió y Jared lo miró. Jensen trató de no fijarse que Jared estaba sin camisa y con unos pantalones de chándal que le colgaban de las caderas, para que él pudiera ver marcado cada hueso y cada músculo. Realmente, no estaba mirando la forma en que los hombros y los pectorales de Jared estaban tan bien definidos, que los pequeños pezones estaban duros como guijarros, y que podía contar cada uno de los músculos abdominales. Jesús... era como una jodida estatua griega debajo de su ropa tonta.  
  
-Hey, -dijo Jensen, mirando hacia otro lado rápidamente y luego levantó el documento de la tesis. -Yo, eh, he terminado de leer el borrador. Está muy bien, Jared, estoy realmente impresionado. He hecho algunas anotaciones… puedes ignorarlas si quieres.  
  
Jared le quitó el documento con una sonrisa tensa. -Gracias.  
  
Jensen sonrió, mirándolo. -Entonces... ¿estás preparado para jugar una partida?  
  
-En realidad, estoy ocupado masturbándome solo en mi habitación.  
  
Jensen se obligó a no dejar de mirar a Jared a la cara. Esbozó una sonrisa y se pasó una mano, nervioso, por el pelo corto. -Sí... ¿he mencionado que soy un completo imbécil?  
  
-Lo curioso, es que esta vez, de verdad has sido un completo imbécil. –dijo Jared y luego suspiró. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, cruzó los brazos y sujetó la tesis contra el pecho. -Mira, Jensen, vamos a dejar una cosa clara, ¿vale? Si dejas de intentar ligar conmigo y dejas de hacerme sentir incómodo, entonces sí, saldré y pasaré el rato contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Jensen asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. –Bien.

-Salgo en un segundo, -dijo Jared, agitando la tesis y alejándose del marco de la puerta para cerrarla.  
  
-Claro, -murmuró Jensen, sintiéndose aliviado. Se movió para alejarse, pero se dio cuenta que Jared no había cerrado por completo. Estaba de pie, delante de la cama, de espaldas a él. Una astilla se había quedado abierta, dándole a Jensen un vistazo de la habitación. Realmente era azul marino oscuro, con una pequeña lámpara de noche –iba a quedarse ciego sentado en la penumbra del dormitorio. Jensen observó como Jared cogía una camiseta y se la ponía. Miró fijamente, codicioso, los músculos en la parte baja de la espalda y como se apretaban con el movimiento. Antes de que Jared se diera la vuelta, Jensen se apresuró a entrar en la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión y la Xbox mientras Jared salía al pasillo, bajándose la camisa.  
  
-Pon el Madden, -dijo Jared, sentándose en el sofá. Jensen notó que mantenía una distancia respetable, pero no se quejó. Configuró el juego y le tiró el mando a Jared.  
  
Establecieron sus modos de juego en silencio, murmurándose el uno al otro indirectas bienhumoradas de vez en cuando. Jensen puso el modo multijugador y luego empezaron a picarse el uno al otro.

Jared marcó primero y Jensen se echó a reír mientras Jared, -y su jugador en pantalla-, hacían el baile de la victoria.

-Eres un friki, -dijo Jensen, riendo.  
  
Jared volvió a sentarse, riéndose suavemente. Se aclaró la garganta y miró la pantalla plana. -Entonces, ¿vamos a ignorar lo que pasó?  
  
-Estaba esperando que preguntaras, -respondió Jensen, respirando profundamente. -No puedo decirte cuánto lo siento, por haberme quedado atrapado en toda esa mierda de la prensa sensacionalista.

Jared se encogió de hombros. -Debería haber esperado que pasara antes... Estoy sorprendido de que hayan tardado tanto tiempo, supongo.

Jensen resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Quieres decir con mi constante flirteo...

-Bueno, tú mismo lo dijiste, es un matrimonio abierto.  
  
Estuvo callado mucho tiempo, sin saber si debía decirlo. Pero…¿qué coño tenía que perder ya? -Pero no quieres que lo sea. -Bueno, si Jared no quería un matrimonio abierto, entonces tal vez podría ofrecerle una alternativa mejor.  
  
-No quiero ser humillado. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo saliera por ahí y me pillaran con los pantalones bajados? –dijo Jared, girándose para mirarlo. Jensen le dejó tener esa, -sabía que, probablemente, se sentiría bastante cabreado. -El resto lo puedo manejar. Ese es el trato que mi padre hizo contigo.  
  
Jensen asintió y dejó el mando sobre la mesa de café. -¿Crees que será horrible estar casado conmigo?  
  
Jared pausó el juego y manoseó nervioso el mando que tenía en las manos. -No lo sé.  
  
-Nos casamos en cinco semanas... no es demasiado tarde para que te eches atrás.

-Claro, -dijo Jared, riendo con dureza. -Y ser el que arruine a mi familia.  
  
Jensen asintió, tocando el sofá. -Quería preguntarte algo. -Vio como Jared asentía para que continuara. -Esa noche, en el Taverna Lounge, cuando les contamos a tus amigos lo del matrimonio por contrato, ellos, uh, se asustaron un poco. ¿Quieres decirme por qué?

Jared lo miró con el rostro cuidadosamente en blanco, pero Jensen sabía que estaba ocultando algo. Lo miró, esperando una respuesta, preguntándose si le iba a decir la verdad, -o si estaba ocultando algo... ¿por qué?  
  
-Solo me protegen, ya sabes, por tu culpa.

Jensen levantó la ceja. -Por mi culpa... ¿qué?

-Tío, no me hagas explicarlo, -dijo Jared, encogiéndose de hombros. -Quiero decir, acabamos de pasar por lo que todos sospechaban.  
  
-Sospechaban que… que soy una puta para las pollas.  
  
Jared puso una expresión avergonzada y luego se encogió de hombros. Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, nervioso, y se echó a reír. -Bueno, sí... quiero decir... quién no ha oído hablar de Jensen Ackles y su reputación de vividor nocturno, ¿verdad?  
  
No es como si pudiera negarlo, pero si alguien más, que no fuera Jared, se atreviera a hablar sobre su supuesta reputación, estaba bastante seguro de que le pegaría un puñetazo.  
  
-Mira, tío, se acabó, está bien, -dijo Jared, sin mirar a Jensen. -No puedo cabrearme por ser quien eres, ¿verdad? Igual que tu no puedes enfadarte conmigo porque ser quien soy. Quiero decir, por eso no me fui cuando pasó todo esto de la prensa sensacionalista. Podría haberme ido y... a tomar por culo.

Eso le causaba a Jensen mucha curiosidad. -Sí... no te fuiste...  
  
-Jensen, -dijo Jared y luego suspiró. -Esto es lo que querías... si vas a darme una salida, entonces dame una salida de verdad, no te cases conmigo y no arruines el negocio de mi familia.  
  
Jensen sacudió la cabeza. Esa fue su respuesta.  
  
-Sí... así que déjalo ya, ¿vale? ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente... llevarnos bien y... no cagarla? –dijo Jared, tocando el mando de la consola que tenía sobre la rodilla.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo Jensen, lentamente. Vio a Jared quitar la pausa del juego. Cogió su mando y se centró en la partida; pero por la mañana, Jensen iba a poner en marcha algunas cosas.  
  
Quería saber por qué Jared le había mentido y qué estaba ocultando. Tenía la sensación de que era algo grande, -lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que Jared continuara con este matrimonio; lo suficientemente grande como para que se quedara en su vida. Sabía, -después de lo que había sucedido-, que no importaba cuánto dependieran los padres de Jared de que él siguiera adelante con el matrimonio; Jensen sabía que el incidente con la prensa sensacionalista era más que suficiente para que Jared pudiera anular el contrato matrimonial y obligarlo a proteger los activos de PDKI durante la fusión.  
  
Jensen tenía los recursos para encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba saber; y si Jared no se las daba, entonces tendría que encontrarlas por su cuenta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cuarta parte: "Una asociación comercial"** **  
**  
Jensen estaba seriamente intimidado por Samantha Ferris. Era una mujer texana, mayor y luchadora, que una vez fue Miss Dallas en sus 20, y luego Agente del Servicio Secreto bajo la presidencia de George H.W. Bush. Fue abogada en la UT y luego realizó un Máster en Criminología en la Universidad de Georgetown. En su currículum presumía de habilidades en vigilancia, armamento y negociaciones en situaciones de rehenes. Era todo lo que un Director de Seguridad Corporativa debería ser. Dirigía un reducido equipo de 25 "consultores de seguridad" en su departamento que tenían "operaciones de campo" y credenciales tecnológicas. Jensen no preguntaba dónde reclutaba a su gente, y ella no dejaba que nadie hablara de los negocios de Ackles fuera de esos muros.  
  
Viajaba a menudo con él cuando iban al extranjero por negocios de Ackles Corp. Bajo su supervisión, había aprobado el fondo de seguros Kidnap & Ransom de mil millones de dólares. Jensen odiaba pensar que un negocio internacional requiriese un seguro K&R, pero no iba a dejar desprotegido a su personal. Afortunadamente, no necesitaron usar el fondo; y él y sus ejecutivos, cuando viajaban al extranjero por negocios, estaban protegidos por Samantha y su equipo.  
  
Se tomó un momento para mirarla. Hoy, llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado, un traje elegante y conservador, y zapatos de tacón alto. Se preguntó si podría derrotar a los espías corporativos con esos zapatos, pero sabiendo lo que sabía sobre ella, probablemente les pegaría un tiro en la cabeza sin sudar.

-Bueno, esa es la mejor manera de asegurarse de que los secretos corporativos no se filtren, -le dijo una vez, sonriéndole.  
  
Jensen le sonrió, colocando las manos sobre el escritorio. -Gracias por venir, Samantha.  
  
-Por supuesto, señor Ackles. Ahora, ¿qué puede hacer Corporate Security por usted? -cruzó las piernas y cubrió las rodillas con las manos.  
  
-De hecho, tengo una solicitud personal y creo que usted es la que mejor la puede manejar. Necesito total discreción y confidencialidad sobre esto, Samantha.  
  
Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero asintió. -Entiendo.

Jensen respiró hondo. En cuanto pusiese esto en movimiento, no habría forma de detenerlo. -Necesito que haga una verificación de antecedentes de Jared Padalecki.

Él la observó mientras ella levantaba una ceja. -¿Su prometido?

Jensen asintió con la cabeza. -Le agradecería que nadie en su departamento sepa sobre esto.

-Lo mantendré fuera de nuestros registros. -Ladeó la cabeza, pensativa. -¿Quiere el historial financiero también?  
  
-Sí, -dijo, apoyándose en la silla. No podía doler. No es que le importara cuánto tenía Jared en sus cuentas; después de todo, tendría acceso al fideicomiso de $10 mil millones de Jensen una vez que el matrimonio fuera oficial. No parecía tener mucha prisa por aprovecharlo.  
  
-¿Hasta dónde quiere que llegue la investigación?  
  
Jensen lo consideró. ¿De verdad necesitaba saber el nombre y el paradero actual de la pareja de 3º grado de Jared? No. Se aclaró la garganta. -Centrémonos en los últimos diez años, desde los 16 hasta el presente. Si surge algo antes de esa fecha, entonces sí, investíguelo.  
  
-Me encargaré de todo, -dijo ella, mirándolo de manera uniforme. Jensen siempre se ponía un poco nervioso por la forma en que lo miraba. Parecía que estaba evaluando continuamente posibles amenazas.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tardará?  
  
-No más de un par de semanas. Los registros de menores a menudo pueden ser complicados, y puede que haya otros trámites burocráticos que deba eliminar, -dijo suavemente. -Depende de lo detallado que desee el informe.  
  
-Detallado.

***********

A falta de tres semanas para la boda, Jensen estaba contento de que Jared, por fin, empezara a salir de su caparazón. Empezaron a ir a citas públicas de nuevo, pero Jared no quería ir a los restaurantes "frou frou" que Jensen elegía. Optaron por bistrós menos conocidos y asadores familiares que tenían deliciosa comida casera y excelentes vinos, que Jensen no sabía ni que existían. La mayoría de las veces, estos lugares estaban tan bien escondidos, que los paparazzi nunca estaban cerca de ellos y Jensen disfrutó de un poco de anonimato por primera vez en años.  
  
Descubrió que Jared adoraba las películas. Jensen no veía muchas, a menos que estuviera en una cita, y lo que veía en la tele, generalmente, se limitaba a las noticias, informes comerciales y pornografía.  
  
-Vamos, voy a enseñarte mi colección de DVDs. Puedes elegir algo y podemos verlo, -dijo Jared, señalando su habitación.  
  
Invitó a Jensen a su habitación, -por primera vez desde que vivían juntos, -y este no pudo evitar notar que Jared de verdad, había decorado la suite. Seguía siendo oscura y Jensen frunció el ceño cuando entró en ella.  
  
-En realidad me gusta dormir con la mayor oscuridad posible, -explicó Jared, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Pero siempre estás despierto antes del amanecer.

-Para mí es acogedor.

Jensen entró en la segunda estancia y miró las fotografías enmarcadas, en blanco y negro, que ocupaban una pared entera de la pequeña habitación que Jared había convertido en estudio/biblioteca.  
  
-Sophia es fotógrafa independiente, -dijo Jared, sonriendo. –Nos hizo todas esas fotos.  
  
Jensen contempló los felices asaltos a la cámara y las imágenes tontas -todas eran de Jared, Chad, Sophia y Sandy. Algunas eran de los padres de Jared y de varios miembros de la familia. Jensen intentó mirar cada imagen sin que pareciera que las estaba "examinando".  
  
-Tiene mucho talento, -dijo Jensen, asintiendo. -¿Expone su trabajo en alguna parte?  
  
-Sí... –resopló Jared. -Créeme; todavía está muy cabreada contigo. En serio, no te gustaría coincidir con ella en ningún evento público, -sobre todo en aquellos que involucren a la prensa.   
  
El resto del estudio/biblioteca tenía estanterías de pared a pared, llenas hasta el borde con libros de todo tipo, cajas de CDs y DVDs. Había un pequeño televisor de pantalla plana en un rincón con un cómodo sillón reclinable de cuero. Jensen se preguntó qué había hecho Jared con el resto de sus cosas cuando se mudó. ¿En serio había puesto su apartamento en venta? Descubrió que quería saberlo. No estaba seguro de que le gustara la idea de que Jared tuviera un lugar propio. Aunque no estaba viendo activamente a nadie ahora, eso no quería decir que debiera tener un escondite propio para llevar a sus amantes. Frunció el ceño, mirando la estantería. Le pediría a Samantha que lo investigara por él.

-Elige algo, -dijo Jared, señalando la estantería.

Jensen disfrutó mirando los títulos de las colecciones de libros de Jared. Algunos eran los clásicos habituales, otros eran ediciones en idiomas extranjeros y se preguntó cuántos idiomas hablaba Jared. Sonrió al ver que algunos de los libros eran de autoayuda y se preguntó si Sophia o Sandy se los habían dado. Jensen hojeó la ecléctica colección de música, había desde música country hasta música internacional. Y su colección de DVDs iba desde películas de acción hasta comedias románticas. Jensen también se fijó que todo estaba organizado por género o tema. Sonrió para sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué te apetece ver? -Dijo Jensen, mirando por encima del hombro para ver a Jared revisando el correo electrónico en su portátil. Se alegró de que confiara en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasear por la habitación.  
  
-¿Qué tal una comedia?, -dijo Jared, ausente. -Tú decides; He visto todas por lo menos diez veces desde que me mudé.  
  
Bueno, eso explicaba lo que había estado haciendo los últimos 3 meses, cuando se encerraba en su habitación.  
  
Jensen eligió lo que parecía una comedia y se golpeó con ella en la pierna. -Te veo en la sala de estar.  
  
-Claro, -dijo, sonriendo. -¿Qué has elegido?  
  
-Tendrás que averiguarlo.  
  
Jensen salió de la habitación y fue por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar. Su Blackberry estaba sonando en el mostrador de la cocina, así que la levantó y vio que era Rosey.  
  
-Rosenbaum, qué placer, -dijo Jensen, yendo hacia el reproductor de DVD.  
  
-Sigues siendo un hijo de puta, -siseó Michael en su oído.

-No insultes a mi madre. -Jensen se echó a reír, apoyándose la Blackberry en el hombro mientras abría la caja del DVD y encendía el reproductor. Metió el disco dentro, cerró y tiró la caja sobre la mesa de café. -¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo por cargarme tu ordenador?  
  
-¡Jódete! -Gritó Michael; Jensen se echó a reír. -Tuve que reescribir todos los putos informes de mis proyectos por tu culpa.  
  
-Tío, han pasado como dos semanas, y te compré un ordenador nuevo que es mejor que el que tenías, que era una mierda. Deberías darme las gracias por ayudarte a romperlo y ahora ya sabes que siempre tienes que hacer una copia de seguridad del disco duro.  
  
Jensen no pudo distinguir el resto de los roncos balbuceos de Michael. Parecía que había una discusión apagada y una pelea por el teléfono y se rio entre dientes cuando Tom se puso al teléfono. -Hola, Tommy.  
  
-Mierda, todavía está enfadado, -dijo Tom, riendo suavemente.  
  
-Tienes suerte de que no te envié el virus a ti también.  
  
Tom rio. -Sí, y gracias de nuevo por no incluirme en tu venganza tecno demente... a pesar de que fue excesiva. Hiciste polvo a mi novio.  
  
Jensen se echó a reír y luego vio a Jared yendo hacia él. -Bueno, ya sabes cómo arreglarlo. Estoy a punto de ver una película con Jared, así que vete a la mierda.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo Tom, riéndose entre dientes. -Mike tenía motivos para llamarte y no era para quejarse del virus. Tenéis que venir mañana a mi casa. Vamos a hacer una barbacoa, beberemos un buen brandy y jugaremos al póker, así que trae efectivo. La inscripción son cinco de los grandes, tío.

Jensen sonrió y se volvió hacia Jared. -¿Estás listo para filetes y póker con los chicos en casa de Tom mañana?

-Claro, sí, -dijo Jared, asintiendo.

-Está bien... oh, también pagaré la de Jared. Nos vemos mañana a las siete. -Dijo Jensen y luego apagó la Blackberry. La puso sobre la mesa de café, encendió la pantalla plana y comenzó la película.  
  
-¿Qué vas a pagar?  
  
-La inscripción es de cinco mil dólares- va por mi cuenta.

Jensen pensó que Jared protestaría, pero se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Sabes que soy un asco jugando al póker, ¿verdad?

Jensen le tiró el mando y le golpeó en el pecho. -Mierda, entonces te lo pagas tú, tío.  
  
Jared cogió el mando y encendió el DVD. Resopló, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras miraba a Jensen. Ambos se giraron para mirar la pantalla y Jared se rio, cayendo contra la parte baja del respaldo del sofá y casi volviéndose hacia atrás.

-En serio, ¿esta es tu idea de una comedia?  
  
Jensen frunció el ceño y miró la caja de DVD. –“La casa más divertida de Texas”. ¿Qué? Estaba debajo de la sección de comedia, en la estantería.

Jared escondió el mando y sonrió, todavía sacudiendo la cabeza. -Nada, ahora tienes que verla.

***********

Jensen había puesto el reloj digital para despertarse a las 6 de la mañana. Se arrastró fuera de la cama, con los ojos opacos, y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina. Encendió las luces y buscó una sartén en los armarios. Loretta había abastecido la nevera y encontró huevos, queso y una gran variedad de verduras. Podía prepararles tortillas después de que Jared terminara de hacer ejercicio. Se lavó las manos y las verduras, y preparó la tabla de cortar.  
  
-Hey, -dijo Jared, jadeando ligeramente. Jensen le sonrió por encima del hombro. -Te has levantado temprano.

-Había pensado en hacer el desayuno, -dijo Jensen, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar a Jared, -sudado, brillante y jodidamente hermoso. -¿Tortillas?  
  
-Claro, -dijo Jared, quitándose los auriculares. Jensen observó mientras ponía su iPod en la encimera, apoyándose en ella. -¿Quieres que te ayude?  
  
-Puedo cocinar, ¿sabes?  
  
Jared se rio por lo bajo. -Claro... porque sabes dónde está todo en tu propia cocina y no contrataste a Chuck para que cocinara por ti.  
  
-Solía cocinar para mí todo el rato, tío -dijo Jensen, un poco insultado. Rompió los huevos y los batió en un tazón, luego cortó las verduras en trozos pequeños. Mezcló todo y se aseguró de que la sartén estuviera caliente antes de echar aceite de oliva y luego la mezcla en ella. -Entonces-  
  
Se giró para pillar a Jared mirándolo. Jensen se había caído de la cama con nada más que unos bóxer y lo había pillado mirándolo.  
  
-Uh... voy a darme una ducha rápida, -dijo Jared, sonrojándose. Miró a todas partes excepto a Jensen.  
  
-Claro, -murmuró Jensen, viéndolo salir de la cocina a toda prisa. Sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho. No tenía los músculos tan marcados como Jared, pero no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Estaba sorprendido de que Jared incluso lo mirara; una parte de él esperaba que estuviera masturbándose en la ducha pensando en él.

***********

Los desayunos por la mañana eran interesantes. Jensen se levantaba temprano, cocinaba alimentos ricos en proteínas, y dejaba todo listo para cuando Jared terminaba el entrenamiento. Comían de pie, en el mostrador. Todas las mañanas, Jensen lo único que llevaba puesto era la parte de abajo -bóxer, calzoncillos, pantalones de pijama-, y fingía que Jared no lo estaba mirando. Apuñaló una salchicha con el tenedor, se inclinó sobre el mostrador y levantó la vista cuando Jared entró en la cocina. Le hizo un gesto hacia su plato.  
  
-Huele muy bien, -dijo Jared, comiendo rápidamente. -Gracias por hacer el desayuno. No tienes por qué hacerlo todas las mañanas.  
  
-Bueno, en realidad me estoy acostumbrando a madrugar, -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se pasó la mano sobre el hombro, sonriendo levemente cuando los ojos de Jared siguieron el movimiento. -Por lo general, hago mucho trabajo a altas horas de la noche, pero hago más cuando me levanto temprano.  
  
-Sí, se a que te refieres.  
  
-¿Pero por qué haces ejercicio todas las mañanas? Estás en buena forma. –dijo Jensen, simplemente declarando un hecho. Ni siquiera lo miró mientras lo decía.  
  
-Siempre fui un poco alto y delgado, -dijo Jared, encogiéndose de hombros. -Quiero decir, jugaba a baloncesto en la escuela secundaria y jugué durante dos años en Brown. Pero siempre fui un poco flaco, -metabolismo rápido, creo-, así que empecé a hacer ejercicio y traté de desarrollar algo de masa muscular.

-Alto y flaco, ¿eh? -Dijo Jensen, sonriendo juguetonamente. -Entonces, que, ¿te pegaban en la escuela?  
  
-No, no en la escuela, -quiero decir-, es algo que empecé a hacer, ya sabes, para aumentar y desarrollar un poco de músculo. Y como hago ejercicio todas las mañanas, ya es rutina. Me levanto temprano, hago ejercicio y empiezo el día. No estoy cansado y puedo comer el doble de mi peso sin preocuparme.  
  
Jensen masticó la comida pensativamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Había pillado el extraño desliz que tuvo Jared cuando dijo lo de ser golpeado. Le pediría a Samantha que revisara los registros de su escuela secundaria y ver qué le sucedió en Choate.

***********

Jensen se detuvo en la oficina de Samantha para verificar el progreso de su investigación.

-¿Lo quiere por partes o prefiere el archivo completo? -dijo, mirándolo fríamente.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha encontrado?  
  
-Cada persona tiene sus propios secretos, -dijo, suspirando. -Hay algunas cosas que es mejor no saber.  
  
Jensen frunció el ceño y se frotó la barbilla. -¿Ha encontrado algo en su pasado?  
  
-Solo le digo que una vez que sabes algo, no puedes ignorarlo, -respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. -Hágame saber lo que quiere hacer, señor Ackles.  
  
-Esperaré su informe completo.

***********

Jensen no era tan pretencioso como Jared pensaba; Lo que pasa que a Jensen le encantaba la cocina francesa. Había pasado el verano viajando por Francia después de graduarse en la escuela secundaria. Christian y él habían decidido ir de mochileros durante un mes. Había sido algo temerario, pero a Jensen le encantó la campiña francesa. Los dos hablaban francés con fluidez y aprendieron la jerga local de los lugareños. Dormían en albergues juveniles o en casa de los nuevos amigos que habían hecho. Como era verano, hacía un calor tan increíble en París, así que decidieron ir a Niza. El lugar favorito de Jensen era la Calanque de Sugiton en Marsella, -en la costa irregular, donde hermosas formaciones rocosas estallan desde el océano.  
  
Entonces, cuando Jensen sugirió que fueran a su restaurante francés favorito, Bleu, Jared puso los ojos en blanco, pero estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
-Pide postre, -dijo Jensen, mirando la carta de postres. -Y no finjas que ni lees ni entiendes francés. He visto la edición francesa de "Le Petit Prince" que tienes en la estantería.  
  
Jared se rio entre dientes, mirando la carta de postres. -Puede que pida Clafoutis aux Abricots, -pero mañana tendré que añadir 30 minutos a mi entrenamiento.  
  
Jensen resopló, mirando a los Profiteroles au Chocolat. -Dame un descanso, tío. No quiero oírte hablar sobre aumentos de peso.  
  
-Solo estoy preocupado por tu aumento de peso. Te has probado el esmoquin, ¿verdad?  
  
Jensen le lanzó una mirada sucia por encima del menú. -No seas una perra, Jared.

-Sabes, solía decirle eso todo el tiempo.

Ambos levantaron la vista para ver a un chico alto de cabello castaño. Era guapo, estilo escuela preparatoria -un depredador engañosamente envuelto en chalecos de punto y corbatas. Jensen conocía el tipo –qué coño, él era ese tipo. Entrecerró los ojos mirándolo. Chace le estaba sonriendo a Jared, pero sus ojos eran astutos.  
  
-Uh... Chace, -dijo Jared, aclarándose la garganta. Jensen pensó que Jared parecía un poco nervioso cuando le estrechó la mano. –Hey.  
  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, -dijo Chace, estrechándole la mano a Jared.

-Sí, -dijo Jared y luego se volvió hacia Jensen. -Este es Chace Crawford. Fuimos a la secundaria juntos. Chace, este es Jensen Ackles, mi prometido.  
  
-Eso había oído, -dijo Chace, estrechando la mano de Jensen. Compartieron una mirada de comprensión. -Supongo que debo felicitaros, ¿eh?  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en Dallas? –preguntó Jared, mirando a Chace, con una expresión confusa en la cara.  
  
-He terminado de rodar la última temporada en Nueva York, así que he vuelto a casa, para visitar a familiares y amigos, -dijo Chace, y luego le sonrió a Jensen.

-¿Rodaje? –preguntó Jensen, levantando una ceja.  
  
-Trabajo en una serie, -dijo, alegremente, como si no fuera gran cosa. Jensen miró a Jared, que estaba sonrojado y se limpió las manos en la servilleta con una sacudida nerviosa. -Oye, Jay, deberíamos quedar algún día. Estaré en la ciudad unas semanas más.  
  
-Um, claro, Chace, -dijo Jared, lentamente. Le dio una rápida mirada a Jensen y luego le ofreció a Chace una sonrisa cortés.  
  
Chace le sonrió a Jared de nuevo, y luego levantó las cejas a Jensen mientras se alejaba.

-Actor, ¿eh? -Dijo Jensen, dándole a Jared una sonrisa suelta.

Jared puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. –Se portó conmigo como un idiota en el colegio. No puedo imaginar por qué querría quedar conmigo ahora.  
  
Jensen podía adivinarlo, -cualquiera con ojos en la cara, que viera a Jared lo haría, -sí, eso era una motivación para querer quedar con él. -¿Quieres que lo despidan de la serie? –susurró Jensen, inclinándose más cerca de Jared.  
  
Jared soltó una carcajada y luego agachó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo estaba mirando. -¿Puedes hacer eso?  
  
Jensen sacó la Blackberry, asintiendo. -Todo lo que tengo que hacer es enviarle un mensaje de texto a Alona y ella descubrirá los nombres de las personas a las que tengo que llamar. -Jensen meneó las cejas. –No tienes más que decirlo.  
  
Jared se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
Jensen le pediría a Samantha que investigara a Chace Crawford y en qué tipo de problemas se había metido en Choate. Y si encontraba algo en su vida que pudiera usar para mantener a Chace bajo control, entonces bueno, todo era cuestión de proteger el negocio.

***********

Jensen se paseó por su habitación. La piel le picaba por estar enjaulado; No había estado con nadie salvo con su mano. Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que había echado un polvo; desde la noche de la pillada. Estaba muy bien masturbarse, imaginando que era Jared el que hacía que se corriera, pero ansiaba un buen polvo o una boca experta chupándole la polla. La boda estaba a solo un par de semanas; estaba estresado por la reunión que tenía con la Junta Directiva en menos de una semana; y, a pesar de la fluidez de su nueva amistad con Jared, tenía jodidas necesidades; tenía un apetito que no estaba acostumbrado a ser negado.  
  
Saldría solo unas horas, iría al Club Station4, el lugar más seguro para él. Allí lo conocían, nadie lo molestaba y nadie hablaba de lo que sucedía en los baños o en los cuartos traseros. Podía colarse por las puertas laterales que estaban fuera del alcance de los paparazzi. Nadie tenía que enterarse que había ido. Y Jared no lo sabría.  
  
Jensen se sintió como un gilipollas, escapando de su propio ático, pero cogió el ascensor hasta el garaje subterráneo, se metió en el coche menos llamativo que tenía, -el Benz negro-, y se dirigió al club.  
  
El tema de la noche en el club era la orgía griega. Todos los jovencitos estaban vestidos con una pequeña toga blanca y poco más. Jensen se apoyó en la barandilla del segundo piso, con vistas a la concurrida pista de baile. Captó la atención de algunos potenciales candidatos, decidiendo a quién se iba a llevar al baño de hombres para divertirse un poco.  
  
Y allí estaba él... el amigo de Jared del restaurante de la noche anterior, el actor de Nueva York que había vuelto a su ciudad natal como un hijo pródigo: Chace Crawford. Bueno, pensó Jensen, lamiéndose los labios y sonriéndole a través del club. Mira quién se lo estaba follando con la mirada. Jensen le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y asintió, bajando las escaleras hacia el bar del primer piso, donde Chace estaba inclinado, observando la fiesta; un depredador viendo pastar a su presa.  
  
-¿Dónde está Jared? –dijo Chace, lo suficientemente fuerte sobre la música para que Jensen lo escuchara.  
  
-No ha podido venir, -respondió Jensen. -¿Puedo invitarte a algo?  
  
-Claro, vaquero, puedes invitarme a una copa, -dijo Chace, guiñándole el ojo.  
  
Jensen llamó al camarero. -¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Lo mismo que tú.

Jensen se inclinó hacia el camarero, pidió dos chupitos de Tequila y dejó un billete de veinte dólares en la barra. El camarero sirvió los dos chupitos y se los pasó con un guiño. Se lo dio a Chace y saludó con el vaso, ambos lo bebieron del tirón.

-Así que ¿fuiste a Choate con Jared?  
  
Chace dejó el vaso en la barra y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. -No, a St Stephens Episcopal.  
  
-Pensaba que habíais ido a Choate. –dijo Jensen, perplejo. ¿Por qué mentiría Jared sobre su escuela secundaria?  
  
-No, lo cambiaron de colegio durante su tercer año. -Él sonrió, inclinándose más cerca de Jensen. -Siempre pensé que era un tío bueno, pero estaba totalmente enamorado de este otro tipo, era mayor, pero estaba bueno que te cagas.

-¿Quién? -Jensen hizo una nota metal para decirle a Samantha que investigara ambos colegios.

-¿Qué? -Chace dijo, señalándose el oído. -Apenas puedo oírte con este ruido. Vamos, vamos a otro lado.  
  
Jensen sonrió, separándose de la barra y siguiendo a Chace hacia los baños. Este empujó la puerta y Jensen lo siguió, revisando las cabinas para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos. Jensen giró el pestillo cuando Chace lo miró por el espejo.  
  
El guapo moreno le sonrió seductor, sus ojos bajando ligeramente. Jensen lo observó mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa, yendo hacia una de las cabinas.

***********

Jensen entró el ático, suspirando profundamente. Chace había sido un buen polvo, pero la verdad es que lamentaba haber salido. Cuando le sugirió que fueran a su casa, él había estado de acuerdo. No esperaba haberse quedado tanto rato y eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando entraba por la puerta.  
  
-Es tarde, incluso para ti.  
  
Jensen se encogió internamente, pero mantuvo la cara neutral cuando se volvió para ver a Jared, con la cadera apoyada contra el borde del mostrador y una botella de agua medio vacía en la mano.

-Supongo que no nos prepararás el desayuno esta mañana.  
  
-Jared.  
  
-Tío, no... -Jared hizo una pequeña mueca. -Duerme un poco, Jensen, tienes una pinta horrible.


	10. Chapter 10

-... nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para celebrar esta unión y honrar su compromiso el día en que Jensen y Jared proclaman su unidad al mundo y nos regocijamos con y por ellos...  
  
Jensen se desconectó del ministro humanista, el Dr. Elliott Donner, mientras hablaba; no porque no estuviera escuchando, sino porque estaba distraído. Jared estaba guapísimo con su esmoquin. El joven llenaba bien la chaqueta negra, la pajarita ligeramente torcida. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y mantenía la vista baja, el cabello largo ocultaba su expresión, pero su mirada estaba plantada en algún lugar alrededor del hombro derecho de Jensen.  
  
-... vosotros sois la comunidad de Jensen y Jared, y cada uno ha jugado un papel que los ha traído hasta este momento. Es por eso que reunirse como comunidad es una parte tan importante en una boda. Como Jensen y Jared, a partir de ahora, van a establecerse como una pareja casada, van a pasar a convertirse en parte de su comunidad de una nueva manera...

Jensen le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Jared parecía nervioso, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. Ochocientos invitados estaban sentados, en el auditorio, en sillas de jardín cubiertas de satén blanco; el club de campo realmente se había superado a sí mismo,/ *bajo las estrictas directrices de Diana Ackles y Sheryl Padalecki. La recepción tendría la actuación especial de Michael Bublé, barra libre y una cena de seis platos, que incluía cuatro brindis con champán, la tarta nupcial y, más tarde, en el salón privado, vino de Oporto y puros para invitados selectos a la boda. Jensen no puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-... cuenten el uno al otro que es el amor el que nos guía en nuestro camino, y para celebrar mientras comienzan este viaje juntos, es con este espíritu que han venido hoy para intercambiar estos votos.  
  
Jensen se obligó a no poner los ojos en blanco. Él y Jared habían engatusado y luego gritado a sus madres, convenciéndolas de que iban a encontrar unos votos suficientemente buenos para decir. Sheryl había querido que recitaran poesía de amor.  
  
-Jensen, -dijo el Dr. Donner, captando su atención. Jensen sonrió, al ver la mirada de complicidad en la cara del ministro. -Repite después de mí... Yo, Jensen Ross Ackles, te tomo a ti, Jared Tristan Padalecki, para ser mi esposo. Prometo sobre todo ser sincero y comunicarme plenamente y sin miedo contigo. Te doy mi mano y mi corazón como santuario de calidez y paz; y prometo amarte, honrarte y respetarte al unir mi vida a la tuya.  
  
Jensen repitió las palabras, alzando una ceja mientras miraba a Jared. Jared se la devolvió, con el ceño apenas fruncido, cuando dijo sus votos. Vamos, pensó Jensen, Jared se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio. Hoy debería ser un día divertido; deberían estar mirándose de reojo, compartiendo sonrisas como si tuvieran un secreto.  
  
-El anillo de bodas es un círculo continuo e interminable, ya que vuestro compromiso mutuo es interminable. Estas simples bandas se vuelven preciosas por lo que representan. Son un símbolo de vuestra unión. Los anillos dicen que sois dos personas unidas. Cuando miréis estos anillos, recordad el compromiso que tenéis el uno con el otro.  
  
Jensen recogió la banda de tungsteno del pequeño libro de compromiso del ministro. Jared le lanzó una mirada nerviosa mientras levantaba la mano.  
  
-Así como este círculo no tiene fin, mi amor por ti es eterno. Así como está hecho de un material indestructible, mi compromiso nunca fallará. Con este anillo, te tomo para que seas mi compañero de por vida.

Jensen vio que Jared se mordía el labio mientras le deslizaba lentamente la alianza en el dedo. Quería asegurarle a Jared que todo estaría bien. La fusión estaba casi terminada; y cualesquiera que fueran los secretos que estaba escondiendo, no se los echaría en cara. Podrían vivir juntos en amistad y tal vez, pensó Jensen, algo más.  
  
-... me complace decir que sois y seréis compañeros de por vida.   
  
Jensen le guiñó un ojo a Jared y dio un paso adelante. Se inclinó, le pasó la mano por el grueso cabello y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso. Acarició la piel suave detrás de la oreja con el pulgar, haciendo que jadeara un poco, y Jensen profundizó el beso. Introdujo la lengua en la cálida boca de Jared, acariciándole los dientes. Sintió como comenzaba a alejarse, a romper el beso, pero Jensen levantó la otra mano y se la puso sobre el hombro, manteniéndolo en su sitio.  
  
Jared lanzó un suave gemido desde el fondo de la garganta y Jensen enredó su lengua con la del chico, acariciándola suavemente, burlándose, deseando que Jared jugara. El primer toque tentativo de la lengua de Jared contra la suya, y Jensen gimió esta vez agarrándole del cabello, apretando sus labios con más fuerza.  
  
-... caballeros..., -dijo el Dr. Donner y se aclaró la garganta significativamente.  
  
Lamentablemente, Jensen dejó que Jared se alejara. Abrió los ojos y vio una expresión de asombro en su cara. Sonrió; soltándolo cuando dio un paso atrás, agachando la cabeza con timidez. Jensen no escuchó a los invitados de la boda aplaudir y silbar, -probablemente Chris, Tommy y Mike. Observó a Jared durante un largo momento, apretando los labios mientras recordaba la forma en que se había estremecido y le había respondido.

***********

Jensen se aseguró de sujetar la mano de Jared o de rodearle la cintura con el brazo mientras pasaban por cada una de las 80 mesas, para saludar a sus invitados. Jensen se dio cuenta de que todos estaban encantados con Jared. Sonreía ampliamente, a veces mostraba los hoyuelos a las personas a las que reconocía, y fue cariñoso con su hermano mayor, James, y su hermana McKenna. Jensen se alegró de conocer a los hermanos de Jared y habló con ellos durante mucho tiempo. Era una pena que vivieran tan lejos, pero Jensen prometió ir a visitarlos con Jared la próxima vez que pudieran organizarlo.  
  
La hermana menor de Jensen, Margaret, se enamoró de Jared y lo siguió durante mucho rato o se rio tontamente con sus amigas. Jensen sonrió y le hizo una mueca, cogiendo la mano de Jared.  
  
Fue cortés con Sophia, que todavía parecía que estaba enfadada con él e ignoró la mirada láser de Sandy. Dejando a Jared en sus manos, Jensen miró a los invitados, tratando de encontrar a Samantha, para que lo pusiera al día con la investigación sobre los antecedentes de Jared.

-Hey, Ackles.  
  
Se giró para ver a Chad apoyado contra la mesa del pasillo en el salón del club. -Chad. Gracias por venir. Sé que Jared está muy contento de que estéis aquí en-

-¿Por qué estás investigando a Jared?  
  
Jensen mantuvo el rostro neutral, levantando una ceja. ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado? -¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-No juegues conmigo, Jensen, -dijo Chad, alejándose de la mesa y caminando hacia él. -¿Sabes en qué trabajo?  
  
Jensen no tenía ni idea. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Soy investigador de la Comisión de Libertad Condicional Juvenil de Texas. ¿Sabes lo que implica mi trabajo?  
  
-Supongo que trabajas con delincuentes juveniles.  
  
Chad resopló, mirando a Jensen. -Estoy seguro de que tienes experiencia en ser un delincuente juvenil.  
  
-En realidad, no. –dijo Jensen, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Qué coño tiene esto que ver con Jared o conmigo?  
  
-Alguien ha intentado abrir los registros juveniles de Jared y sé que tiene algo que ver contigo. Solo alguien con tu dinero y tu arrogancia trataría de intentar meterse en los registros de Jared.  
  
-¿Por qué Jared tendría un registro juvenil sellado en primer lugar?  
  
Chad lo miró mucho rato y luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos. -Cuando comencé a trabajar en la Comisión, marqué el archivo de Jared para que me avisaran si alguien intentaba abrirlo. No le he dicho a Jared, todavía, que estás investigando su pasado porque te voy a dar una oportunidad, Jensen. Ya ves, Jared ha sido un poco feliz estos últimos meses. Ya no está bajo el control de sus padres imbéciles, gracias al trato de mierda que hicisteis George Padalecki y tú. Y tal vez hay una parte de mí que cree que eres un ser humano decente. Tal vez no lo ames, pero él sigue asegurándome que eres un buen tipo. Así que no le diré nada a Jared, por ahora. Pero en el momento en que descubra que la has jodido y le has hecho daño, no soy tu amigo, recuérdalo.  
  
Jensen no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada mientras lo veía alejarse. Frunció el ceño, mirando la espalda de Chad, preguntándose por qué coño tenía Jared un registro juvenil sellado, qué había hecho de niño, y Jensen sabía que los padres de Jared eran duros con él, pero eso... abría una nueva lata de gusanos.

Necesitaba encontrar a Samantha ahora.

***********

-Jensen, muchacho, -dijo Jeffrey Dean, poniendo el brazo alrededor de Jensen. -Tengo que decir que esta es probablemente una de las cosas más locas que has hecho.  
  
Jensen sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. -Vamos, JD, estoy bastante seguro de que las he hecho peores.  
  
Jeffrey Dean se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Ven a mi oficina el lunes. Prepararé la documentación y liberaré tu fideicomiso de $10 mil millones.  
  
-Sí, claro, eso estaría bien, -dijo Jensen, asintiendo.  
  
-He oído que tu reunión con la Junta de Directores fue muy bien, -dijo Jeffrey Dean, suavemente. -Se dice que estaban realmente impresionados con la forma en que has dirigido la empresa este último trimestre -que los principales accionistas están contentos de tenerte al frente de la compañía.  
  
-Hemos tenido un buen año, -dijo Jensen, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. -Mucha gente ha trabajado duro para llegar a esto. Yo sólo soy el que ha dado las buenas noticias.  
  
Jeffrey Dean le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. -Vamos, no seas modesto, muchacho. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti por todos tus logros, -tu abuelo también. De hecho, me recuerdas mucho a tu abuelo. Para él todo eran negocios.

Jensen le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. -Gracias, JD, eso significa mucho para mí.  
  
-Sigue, ve a disfrutar de tu día con tu nuevo esposo, -dijo Jeffrey Dean, riéndose afectuosamente. -Parece que podría necesitar que lo rescataras ahora mismo.  
  
Jensen miró hacia donde Jeffrey Dean estaba señalando y vio a Jared rodeado por un grupo de mujeres, clamando por llamar su atención. Jared sonriendo mucho, seguía alejándose de las mujeres más agresivas y parecía un gato atrapado. Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír, pero sus pensamientos lo llevaron a preguntarse qué había hecho Jared cuando era menor para tener un registro juvenil sellado.  
  
-Hey, JD, tengo una pregunta.  
  
-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué clase de hombre es George Padalecki? Quiero decir, no solo como hombre de negocios, sino ¿qué has oído sobre él?  
  
Jeffrey Dean levantó las cejas y le dirigió a Jensen una mirada curiosa. -Huh. ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-¿Qué tipo de esqueletos hay en su armario, por así decirlo?  
  
-Bueno, vamos a ver... no se sabe mucho sobre George Padalecki. Sé que solían vivir en San Antonio, pero mudaron la sede de PDKI a Dallas hace solo unos años; se estableció bastante rápido... no hay mucho que contar. Es un hombre de familia, probablemente tenga una amante en alguna parte... -Jeffrey Dean se encogió de hombros. -No tengo mucho más que decirte, hijo. ¿Por qué?

Jensen sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Solo quería saber más sobre mi nuevo suegro.  
  
-No te preocupes por él. Con esta fusión, dudo mucho que George Padalecki intente algo sospechoso con el negocio. Puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es estúpido y sabe dónde se corta el bacalao, no sé si me entiendes.

Jensen no lo sabía... ese era el problema. Sospechaba que George Padalecki podría haber lastimado a Jared cuando era niño, pero sin saber cuál era el contenido de los registros juveniles de Jared, todo era especular. No parecía que Jared odiara a su padre o le tuviera miedo; lo que pasa es que no tenían ese tipo de relación padre-hijo tan sencilla como la que él había tenido con su propio padre.

-Oye, JD, si ves a Samantha, ¿podrías decirle que la estoy buscando?  
  
-Claro, hijo, claro.

Jensen sonrió al ver a su madre hablando con los invitados. -Y ¿por qué no le pides un baile a mi madre, perro astuto? Sé que la has estado mirando todo el día.  
  
Jensen pensaba que ver a JD sonrojarse como un colegial le había hecho el año.

***********

Jensen estaba fumando un puro en el salón privado, sentado con Jared y sus amigos más cercanos. Con solo unas copas de champán, Sophia había dejado de matarlo con la mirada y había conseguido ser civilizada y extremadamente ingeniosa. Chad seguía mirándolo, tratando de descifrarlo, suponía. Buena suerte con eso, pensó Jensen, riéndose para sí mismo.

Tommy y Mike les estaban contando sus historias favoritas de Jensen haciendo cosas estúpidas -caerse de su barco durante una carrera; romperse cuatro costillas después de recibir una patada cuando pensó que podía domar a un nuevo pura sangre para jugar al polo; o aquella vez que tuvo una cita a ciegas, que Christian le organizó, y terminó en una cárcel mexicana durante una hora. Jensen se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
-No puedo creer que os acordéis de todo eso, -dijo, secándose los ojos.  
  
-Sr. Ackles.

Jensen levantó la vista para ver a Samantha, parada cerca. Se puso de pie y dejó el puro en el cenicero. -Disculpadme, ahora mismo vuelvo.  
  
Condujo a Samantha a un área vacía del salón. -Quería preguntarte sobre el informe en el que estás trabajando.  
  
-Ya está hecho. Alona tuvo la amabilidad de llevarlo a su ático. Dijo que lo había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor -no se preocupe, está en un sobre sellado dirigido a usted.  
  
-Cuéntame lo más destacado -¿qué coño había en los registros juveniles sellados de Jared?

Samantha sacudió la cabeza. -No pude abrirlos; y no quise insistir. Pero he encontrado información que corrobora lo que sospecho que fue la razón por la cual su registro juvenil fue sellado.  
  
-Bueno. Cuéntame-

Ella sacudió la cabeza. -Prefiero no decir nada, señor Ackles. Creo que es mejor si lee todo el documento, sin sacar nada fuera de contexto.

Jensen asintió y se pasó la mano por la cara. -Gracias, Samantha. Aprecio el tiempo que le has dedicado a esto.  
  
Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero él pensó que se parecía bastante triste. -Por supuesto, señor Ackles.  
  
Ahora, todo lo que Jensen tenía que hacer era encontrar la manera de irse a casa -¿cómo coño se suponía que iba a marcharse de su propia recepción de boda y sin Jared? Mierda.  
  
-¿Algo va mal? –dijo Jared, yendo hacia él.  
  
Jensen sonrió. -No, no... Solo negocios. -Palmeó a Jared en la espalda. -Entonces, ¿quieres otra copa de vino de oporto?  
  
Jared resopló, ya un poco zumbado. -¿Estás tratando de emborracharme, Jensen?  
  
No, estoy tratando de averiguar por qué tienes un registro juvenil sellado y si tu padre abusó de ti, -y si es así, voy a tener que destruirlo.  
  
-Por supuesto que no, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo. -¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que soy?

Vio la mirada puntiaguda de Jared y puso los ojos en blanco. -No respondas a eso si sabes lo que es bueno.

***********

Eran casi las 2 de la mañana cuando Jensen arrastró a Jared de vuelta al ático. Aunque era alto, el niño no aguantaba el alcohol.  
  
-Vamos, hombre, ayúdame un poco. Pesas una tonelada.  
  
-Yo no- es masa muscular, los músculos pesan más que la grasa, -protestó Jared, riéndose contra el hombro de Jensen. -Eres bajito y delgado. No tienes mucha masa muscular.  
  
-Disculpa, no soy ni bajo ni flaco y tengo mucha masa muscular, muchas gracias, -dijo Jensen, empujando a Jared hacia el sofá de la sala. -Jesús... está bien, quédate aquí un segundo, ¿vale?  
  
-Hey, -dijo Jared, agarrándole la mano y acercándolo. Pero tiró demasiado fuerte y Jensen casi se cae sobre él, apenas apoyando su peso en la parte baja del respaldo del sofá.

-¡Cristo! Jared, hombre, estás borracho y...  
  
-Me besaste-  
  
-Es lo que haces al final de una ceremonia.  
  
-Eres guapo para ser un chico.

Jensen resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Bueno, eres... la hostia de guapo.

Jared entrecerró los ojos de gato, mirando a Jensen. -Me besaste como si fueras a tirarme al suelo y follarme delante de todos.  
  
Jensen abrió la boca para negarlo, pero luego se encogió de hombros y le dedicó a Jared una pequeña sonrisa. -Sí, bueno... no puedes culparme, ¿eh?

-¿Quieres besarme ahora?  
  
La sonrisa de Jensen se convirtió en una sonrisa de lobo. -Oh, sí... -Se inclinó y vio que Jared todavía lo estaba mirando, pero obviamente estaba ansioso y nervioso. Jensen podía sentir como se estremecía contra él, de nuevo. -¿Qué pasa?  
  
Jared suspiró y volvió la cara, cerrando los ojos. -Solo hazlo, está bien.  
  
-Umm... eso no es exactamente atractivo, Jared. -Dijo Jensen, tratando de aclararlo. -Y además, estás demasiado borracho y probablemente intentarás matarme por la mañana por aprovecharme de eso. Vamos. Te acompaño a tu habitación.  
  
Tiró de Jared para que se sentara y luego lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, sujetándolo mientras se balanceaba. Lo escuchó suspirar y se agarró al hombro de Jensen mientras caminaban por el comedor, yendo por el pasillo hasta la suite de Jared.  
  
Jensen vio el gran sobre de documentos colocado inocentemente sobre la mesa del comedor. Tragó saliva y lo ignoró.  
  
Jared toqueteó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Empujó la puerta y se rio mientras Jensen lo ayudaba a entrar.  
  
-Jesús, realmente pesas una tonelada, -se quejó Jensen, luego puso a Jared en la cama. Le quitó los zapatos de vestir y tuvo que pelear con él para quitarle la chaqueta y la corbata. -Vamos... puedes ayudarme.

-Dormir ahora, -murmuró Jared, con los ojos cerrados.

Jensen intentó acomodarlo en la cama, lo hizo cuando Jared comenzó a respirar profundamente, roncando suavemente. Arrastró el edredón que tenía debajo y lo cubrió con él, luego miró a su esposo con diversión y remordimiento. En cualquier otro momento, Jensen habría aceptado su oferta, se lo habría tirado allí mismo en el sofá, -pero descubrió que no podía. Ahora no. No con todos esos secretos entre ellos.  
  
-Hasta luego, -susurró Jensen, acariciándole la cabeza, sus dedos persistieron, para sentir el pelo suave.  
  
Se quedó de pie en la puerta durante mucho rato, solo viéndolo dormir. Cerró la puerta un poco, pero la dejó entreabierta, y luego volvió al comedor. Estuvo de pie, junto a la mesa, durante un largo momento, solo mirando el sobre, hasta que la curiosidad superó al buen sentido y lo recogió, yendo hacia su habitación.

Bueno, no era así como quería pasar su primera noche como hombre casado, pero ahora sabría los secretos que Jared le estaba ocultando.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quinta parte: "En los negocios, la transparencia es clave"**  
  
Jensen tomó otro trago de whisky directamente de la botella casi vacía. Había estado leyendo los documentos durante horas, la primera luz del amanecer estaba llegando a su habitación. Extendió una docena de fotografías en blanco y negro sobre la cama, alternaba entre taparse la boca con la mano y apoyarla en el cabecero. Nunca antes había visto algo así.

En todas aparecía Jared -a los 16 años, era el epítome del adolescente alto, desgarbado y torpe que estaba aprendiendo a utilizar sus largas extremidades. Era delgado, pero sano. La foto del anuario de la escuela mostraba a un joven alegre, a punto de convertirse en un hombre guapo -la amplia sonrisa, los hoyuelos, la forma en que sus ojos de gato brillaban de felicidad.  
  
A los 16 años, Jared era un estudiante de segundo año en St Stephens Episcopal, un prestigioso colegio privado -y también internado- en San Antonio. De acuerdo con los registros de la escuela secundaria, Jared era un estudiante de honor, jugaba a baloncesto y participaba activamente en distintos clubes de estudiantes, popular, un payaso en clase y muy querido por sus maestros. Básicamente, era el tipo de persona que terminaba siendo reclutada por las escuelas de la Ivy League.  
  
Pero algo sucedió en el primer año de secundaria. Sus informes eran impecables y, de repente, sus notas tenían comentarios de sus profesores, tales como "necesita hacer un examen de recuperación" y "aún no ha presentado dos trabajos de investigación para esta clase" y sus notas pasaron de As a Bs y Cs. Abandonó los clubes de estudiantes y apenas iba a los entrenamientos y a los partidos de baloncesto, pasando de titular a calentar banquillo en una temporada.  
  
Pero las imágenes que Jensen no podía dejar de mirar eran las que contaban una historia diferente; una historia que hizo que quisiera vomitar.

Jared a los 16 años con dos ojos negros, labios partidos, mejillas enrojecidas, varios huesos rotos y más moretones en el cuerpo de los que podía contar, -y no eran el tipo de moretones que salían por practicar algún deporte. Eran puñetazos. Jesús, pensó Jensen, nunca había visto algo así. Eran las fotografías que le habían hecho en urgencias las cuatro veces que lo habían llevado al hospital -una vez su hermana mayor, McKenna, dos veces Chad y la última, alguien llamado Josh Holloway.  
  
Joshua Lee Holloway: rico, un hombre hecho a sí mismo, independiente, librepensador, hippie pero empresario hasta la médula. Uno de los socios comerciales de George Padalecki. Por supuesto, Jensen conocía el nombre del multimillonario inconformista -sabía que había muerto después de sufrir un accidente en su casa. Había salido una pequeña reseña en las noticias locales.  
  
Samantha había seguido la línea temporal desde que Josh Holloway entró en contacto con la familia Padalecki -y con Jared-, y era su firma la que estaba en la documentación del hospital por el brazo roto y la nariz ensangrentada de Jared.  
  
Jensen necesitaba otro whisky, tenía los ojos borrosos. Se limpió la cara con las manos y respiró tembloroso, hojeando las ordenadas notas de Samantha.  
  
Josh Holloway tenía 30 años cuando él y George Padalecki se reunieron para discutir una aventura comercial que beneficiaría a ambas compañías. Holloway Technology era una empresa tecnológica en crecimiento, con cuatro contratos militares importantes que la habían situado en el mapa. George Padalecki conocía algo bueno cuando lo veía.

-Y no está por encima de utilizar a Jared para cerrar un negocio, -murmuró Jensen, disgustado.

Pero Jared, de 16 años, estaba enamorado de Josh. Se sentía atraído por el hombre mayor y persuadió a sus padres, -sin duda para su ventaja financiera-, para que les permitieran casarse. George estaba más que feliz de asegurarse de que sucediera a toda costa.  
  
-Jesús, -gruñó Jensen, tomando otro trago. -Maldito bastardo.  
  
Continuó leyendo las notas de Samantha -leyó el contrato que firmaron George y Josh -una negociación de $120 millones: el valor de mercado de Jared a los 16 años.  
  
Jensen no quería pensar en lo barato que había salido Jared esta vez con su acuerdo de fusión de $55 millones. -Mierda.  
  
Jensen apretó la mano y cerró los ojos durante un momento, respirando profundamente. Se quedó mirando la página, mordiéndose el labio mientras leía más.  
  
 _"... aparentemente financiando el lanzamiento de The Padalecki Company para pasar a ser PDK International. Holloway había cortejado no solo a Jared sino a George y Sheryl. La generosidad de Holloway no tenía límites al principio; a menudo usaba su dinero, cambiándolo por el tiempo de Jared, sacándolo del colegio durante varios días seguidos durante su tercer año. Holloway y Jared se habían casado en una ceremonia civil muy privada el verano anterior al tercer año de Jared con pleno consentimiento de sus padres. Pasaron cuatro semanas viajando por Asia, Australia y Nueva Zelanda; Holloway no escatimó en gastos, alojamientos de primera clase donde quiera que fueran. En mis entrevistas con testigos de esa época, me han informado que Jared estaba muy enamorado de Holloway, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Desafortunadamente, después de volver de la luna de miel, le impusieron una serie de restricciones. No tenía permitido visitar a sus amigos, no podía comprar nada sin permiso, y rara vez se le permitía salir de la mansión de Holloway sin su aprobación o presencia... según el testimonio de los tres amigos más cercanos de Jared durante el juicio por asesinato de Holloway... "_  
  
-Jesús... asesinato.

Jensen continuó bebiendo, inclinando la botella hasta que llegó al final de la botella. Hizo una mueca de asco ante la botella vacía y la dejó caer al suelo junto a la cama.  
  
El informe policial sobre la muerte de Josh decía que Jared fue el que hizo la llamada al 911. Admitió haberlo empujado en defensa propia, no tenía la intención de matarlo. Se abrió un registro juvenil y fue puesto en libertad bajo custodia de sus padres.

-Los registros juveniles sellados de Jared, -murmuró Jensen, mirando el informe. Suspiró, apoyando la cabeza contra la cabecera, mirando hacia el techo. Ahora entraba el sol en su habitación.  
  
Samantha señalaba que, si bien hubo un juicio, debido a que Jared tenía solo 17 años y era menor de edad, fue a puerta cerrada y no fue condenado; Las fotos del hospital que mostraban los continuos abusos conyugales y las declaraciones como testigos de Chad, Sophia y Sandy, -así como el nombre y el dinero de George- persuadieron al Fiscal y al Estado para cerrar el caso en silencio. Los registros juveniles fueron sellados y Jared fue transferido rápidamente al Choate Rosemary Hall en Connecticut, donde repitió su tercer año y posteriormente se graduó.  
  
Y el ejercicio constante y el desarrollo muscular -no, Jared ya no era flaco. No iba a dejar que nadie le volviera a pegar.  
  
-¡Por el amor de Dios!  
  
Eso explicaba por qué Jared se apartaba de él; explicaba por qué Jared estaba tan enfadado con sus padres por volver a hacerle esto; explicaba por qué sus amigos lo protegían tanto, especialmente cuando parecía que estaba pasando de nuevo; explicaba por qué Jared no iba a acostarse con él, -y esa oferta de la noche anterior en el sofá- eso no era una invitación, era algo que Jared pensaba que tenía que dar a cambio, una obligación. Jensen gimió, doblando las piernas y apoyando los pies en la cama. Él era muchas cosas, pero no era un violador. Dejó caer las notas prolijamente organizadas sobre la cama y se quedó mirando la pared en blanco al otro lado de la habitación.

***********

Su cabeza tocaba madera y Jensen gimió, volviéndose sobre la espalda. Se apretó los ojos con las palmas de las manos, sintiéndose sucio y enfermo. Se cayó de la cama y llegó al baño, vomitando en el inodoro. Tuvo arcadas durante unos minutos y luego se sentó en el suelo fresco, jadeando. Levantó la mano y tiró de la cadena, tosiendo para aclararse la garganta.  
  
Se acercó al lavabo y agitó la mano para abrir el agua, recogiéndola con las manos y enjuagándose la boca. Se salpicó la cara y luego bebió un largo trago. Se miró en el espejo.  
  
¿Era mejor que Josh Holloway? Tenían la misma edad cuando se casaron con Jared. Ambos hicieron tratos con su padre. Él había querido controlar varias partes de la vida de Jared. Y no había aprobado algunas de las cosas que hacía. Había querido a Jared por razones egoístas.  
  
Suspiró, apartándose de su reflejo. Volvió a su habitación y jadeó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Jared estaba de pie junto a la cama, mirando las fotografías y los documentos esparcidos sobre el edredón.

-Jared. -Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh Dios.  
  
Jared cogió una de las fotografías del hospital, una donde tenía verdugones en la espalda. -Lo amaba mucho, sabes. Pensaba que iba a ser el tipo de hombre al que siempre iba a querer. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él. -Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Cualquier cosa.  
  
Jensen estaba en la puerta del baño, mirándolo.

Jared dejó caer la fotografía sobre la cama y miró las otras. Se mordió el labio y luego miró a Jensen. -Lo maté. Lo empujé por las escaleras de nuestra casa durante una pelea. Le dije que era la última vez, pero él solo se rio de mí y me dijo que le había pagado mucho dinero a mi padre para tenerme. Iba a golpearme de nuevo, así que lo aparté. Vi como se le torcía el cuello y estaba muerto cuando golpeó el suelo. Solo quería que dejara de pegarme.  
  
Jensen se pasó la mano por la cara. -Lo siento mucho, Jared. Eras solo un niño.  
  
-Sabes, he tenido mucho miedo de volver a salir con alguien desde Josh, -dijo Jared, soltando una breve carcajada. -Han pasado nueve años y no me he permitido acercarme a nadie... pensaba que podría intentarlo... contigo.  
  
Jensen tragó saliva. -No es demasiado tarde. Ahora que lo sé... no me importa lo que sucedió en el pasado.  
  
-A mí me importa. Te lo hubiera dicho, Jensen, si hubieras esperado hasta que pudiera confiar en ti. De verdad quería confiar en ti. Espero que hayas encontrado todo lo que buscabas, parece que quien hizo la investigación hizo un trabajo bastante completo, -dijo Jared, suavemente. Deslizó las manos alrededor de su cintura, tratando de averiguar qué hacer con ellas. -Vi que tenías la puerta abierta, así que entré para ver si querías ir a almorzar... pero no creo que tenga ganas de comer ahora.  
  
-Jared, podemos hablar, -dijo Jensen, moviéndose frente a él. Lo vio respirar rápidamente, su cuerpo se tensó, y Jensen sacudió la cabeza, levantando las manos para mostrar que no iba a hacer nada, alejándose rápidamente. -Yo solo…  
  
Jared salió de la habitación de Jensen y se volvió para mirarlo. -Creo que tienes razón, Jensen; Creo que tener un matrimonio abierto como querías, es lo mejor para los dos.  
  
Jensen observó a Jared caminar por el pasillo. Pudo escuchar como cerraba la puerta, el pestillo girando, haciendo eco en las habitaciones silenciosas.  
  
Se apoyó contra la puerta del baño. ¿Cómo coño le decía a Jared que había cambiado de opinión?, que ya no quería un matrimonio abierto.  
  
¿Y por qué iba a creerle después de todo?

************

-¡Chris! ¡Christian! –gritó Jensen, golpeando la puerta de Christian con el puño. -¡Chris! ¡Maldición! ¡Abre la puerta!  
  
Christian abrió la puerta, mirándolo. -¿Cuál es tu problema, Jen? ¡Jesús!  
  
Jensen pasó junto a Christian mientras entraba, paseándose por el pasillo. -Chris, necesito saber si puedo anular mi matrimonio y cómo afectará eso a mi posición como CEO de Ackles Corp y a mi fondo fiduciario.  
  
Christian parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. -¿Qué?  
  
-Una anulación, Chris, esa es la respuesta -no puedo divorciarme, pero sí puedo anular mi matrimonio, como si nunca hubiera sucedido -y necesito saber cómo afectaría eso a mi negocio.  
  
-¿Por qué coño quieres anular tu matrimonio? ¡Te casaste ayer frente a la mitad de Texas! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?  
  
Jensen siguió caminando, sus manos apretadas en puños, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
-No puedo ayudarte, Jen, si no me dices lo que pasa, -dijo Christian, con su tono de voz de abogado razonable.  
  
Jensen le dirigió una mirada aguda. -No me seas condescendiente, tío. Averigua lo que necesito saber y después me llamas.  
  
Jensen abrió la puerta y salió de la casa de Christian tan rápido como había llegado.

***********

Jensen se detuvo en el parking de Starbucks y se quedó sentado en el coche durante un momento. Apretó las manos sobre el volante y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Quería volver al ático y hablar con Jared, explicarle todo y asegurarle que lo arreglaría o lo haría funcionar. Pero también quería darle algo de espacio y de tiempo para que pudiera asimilar que él sabía lo que le había sucedido, en el pasado.  
  
Quería decirle a Jared que lamentaba haberse inmiscuido en su pasado, que sabía que había roto su confianza, pero que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que confiara en él.  
  
Abrió la puerta del coche y salió, dirigiéndose al Starbucks. Iba a pedir un café, sentarse fuera un rato y pensar las cosas.

Quería conducir hasta la casa de los Padalecki y golpear a George en la cara.  
  
Pidió su habitual café Venti negro y lo llevó a una de las pequeñas mesas que había fuera. Se sentó, mirando malhumorado la mesa, intentando descubrir cómo abordar esto y acercarse a Jared. Era obvio que estaba herido porque él había sacado todo esto a la luz. Y joder, no había forma de que Jensen les permitiera a ninguno de ellos tener un matrimonio abierto. De ninguna manera. Nadie iba a tocar a Jared otra vez. Bueno, Jensen lo reconsideró, nadie más que él, si Jared se lo permitía.  
  
-Hola, vaquero.  
  
Levantó la vista y ahogó un gemido al ver a Chace yendo hacia él.  
  
-Chace.

-¿Te importa si me siento?  
  
-En realidad, me importa...  
  
Chace se sentó y puso sus gafas de sol sobre la mesa. Miró a Jensen durante un rato y luego sonrió. -¿Por qué cada vez que te veo, Jared no está por ningún lado?  
  
-Solo me has visto una vez sin Jared.

Chace le dirigió una sonrisa depredadora. -Sí, buenos momentos... sin embargo, siempre puedes invitarme y ver si Jared quiere jugar.  
  
-Lo siento, eso no va a pasar nunca.  
  
Chace se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. –Como quieras.  
  
Jensen tomó un sorbo de su café y luego miró a Chace. -Así que fuiste al colegio con él en St Stephens.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Cómo era?

Chace puso los ojos en blanco. -Alto, friki -Jared era un torpe total. Siempre estaba golpeado (un ojo morado, huesos rotos, contusiones), supongo que eso pasa cuando eres tan alto de adolescente.

-¿Qué hay del chico mayor con el que Jared estaba saliendo?

-Todo lo que recuerdo es que era un chico atractivo y de aspecto hippy, tenía casi el doble de la edad de Jared, y Jared era como su perrito, siempre lo seguía y hacía lo que le ordenaba. -Chace soltó una carcajada. -Era muy divertido, de verdad.  
  
Jensen quería verterle el café caliente en el regazo. -¿Era qué?  
  
-No quiero hablar de Jared... prefiero hablar de ti, -dijo Chace, acercándose y acariciándole la cara. -Ven a mi casa.

Jensen se apartó de él, frunciendo el ceño. -Fue solo una aventura de una noche. No me interesa.  
  
-Lo que sea, -dijo Chace, encogiéndose de hombros. -Es solo sexo, Jensen, no tienes que enfadarte y ofenderte.  
  
Jensen lo miró durante un largo momento, viéndose a sí mismo en Chace, y se sintió completamente disgustado consigo mismo y con Chace. -Creo que deberías irte a tomar por el culo, Crawford. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Jensen se levantó para irse mientras Chace se reía suavemente.

***********

El ático estaba tranquilo y oscuro cuando entró Jensen. Había pasado el resto de la noche conduciendo por Dallas, sentado en su coche, tomando café frío, temeroso de volver a casa por si Jared había hecho las maletas y se había ido. Así que cuando vio el haz de luz debajo de la puerta, se sintió aliviado y agradecido de que todavía estuviera allí. Eso significaba algo para él. Significaba que tenía la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Fue por el pasillo hasta su habitación, encendiendo las luces. Vio los papeles sobre la silla que estaba más cerca de la cama. Con un gemido, cayó sobre ella y levantó el mando, encendiendo la pantalla plana. Se desplazó por varios canales, sin buscar realmente nada que ver.  
  
Se sentó y frunció el ceño cuando vio un video granulado de él sentado en Starbucks con Chace. -¡Maldita sea!  
  
 _"…El joven actor de Hollywood, Chace Crawford, fue visto relajándose en su ciudad natal de Dallas, Texas. Parece que Chace no tiene miedo de dar el primer paso, aquí se le ve con Jensen Ackles, recién casado. Como recordarán, Jensen se vio envuelto en otro escándalo sensacionalista –lo pillaron con los pantalones bajados, en un club nocturno de Dallas, unas semanas antes de su boda. Y por lo que parece Jensen sigue en el campo de juego-, no hace ni 24 horas que hizo sus votos matrimoniales ¿Problemas en el paraíso para Jared y Jensen? Manténganse al tanto…"_  
  
Jensen apagó la televisión y arrojó el mando sobre la cama. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se frotó la parte superior de la cabeza. Las cosas no podían empeorar. Sonó su móvil y lo sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta, mirando el identificador de la llamada entrante en la pantalla. Chad Michael Murray.

-Joder.


	12. Chapter 12

  
-Joder.  
  
Jensen puso los ojos en blanco, su pulgar se cernía sobre el botón de contestar de su Blackberry. Suspiró, presionándolo y acercándose el teléfono a la oreja. -Sí.

-Maldita sea, Ackles, -dijo Chad, suavemente. -¿Qué coño has hecho?  
  
-Mira, esa mierda de programa me está poniendo de los putos nervios. ¡Ha sido algo completamente inocente! El puto Crawford se empezó a tomar demasiadas libertades conmigo y los putos paparazzi lo grabaron. Fin de la historia, Murray, no me des por el culo.

Jensen hizo una pausa, esperando. Todo lo que escuchó fue el profundo suspiro de Chad.  
  
-A Jared no le importan los programas del corazón. Jensen... me acaba de llamar por lo que hiciste -la investigación, tío. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Pensaba que habíamos hablado de eso.  
  
-Creo que merecía saber-  
  
-No mereces nada, -dijo Chad. -No estabas allí, tío. Puedes leer los informes todo lo que quieras, o mirar las fotos del hospital, pero no te cuentan toda la historia. No tuviste que ver a tu mejor amigo golpeado por alguien que supuestamente lo amaba; no estabas allí para llevarlo al hospital, sangrando por todas partes, huesos rotos, y nadie, -nadie- hizo nada para detener a Holloway. Ni siquiera sus padres.  
  
Jensen tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por la cara. –Sí… lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes, -dijo Chad. -A veces no puedo creer que Jared pueda funcionar como un ser humano normal después de lo que le sucedió.

Jensen tampoco podía creerlo; se preguntó si debería ayudar a Jared a encontrar un terapeuta o algo así.  
  
-Mira, tío, él… ¡él todavía sigue defendiéndote! –siseó Chad en el teléfono. -Lo que sea que le hayas hecho, -tienes que parar. Estás jugando con su mente.  
  
-No estoy jugando con su mente, -protestó Jensen, acaloradamente. -Ahora que sé lo que pasó, puedo ayudarlo.  
  
-Oh ¿en serio? ¿Qué podrías hacer por él que no hayamos pensado nosotros en los últimos nueve años? ¿Hmm? Me gustaría saber qué cree el gran Jensen Ackles que puede hacer mejor que nosotros, -sus amigos más cercanos- no hayamos intentado.  
  
-Mierda. No he querido decir eso.  
  
Chad emitió un sonido que era un cruce entre un resoplido y un jadeo. -Sí. Mira, se le ha hecho tanto daño que de verdad, no necesita que añadas nada más. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es... no lo sé. Aunque te divorcies, -realmente la jodiste al hacer que la boda fuera tan pública. No importa a donde vaya después de esto –todo el mundo lo sabrá... y es solo cuestión de tiempo que la gente comience a sumar dos y dos.  
  
-No dejaré que eso pase.  
  
-Tío, ni siquiera puedes controlar a la puta prensa del corazón y menos a los paparazzi que llevas pegados al culo, ¿cómo cojones crees que vas a poder hacer algo para proteger la privacidad de Jared?  
  
Jensen asintió para sí mismo, frotándose los ojos. -Lo bueno de ser el "gran Jensen Ackles" es que tengo más dinero que Dios y no tengo miedo de usarlo.  
  
Chad hizo un ruido que sonó como una risa. -Sí, ya veremos.

-Mira, agradezco que seas su mejor amigo, pero él es mi marido, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que esté protegido, -dijo Jensen, poniéndose la mano sobre el estómago. Se sentía ansioso y mareado, como si hubiera algo sagrado en sus entrañas.  
  
-No termines siendo un bastardo como Holloway, tío, -dijo Chad bruscamente. -Jared vive sintiéndose culpable por el accidente, pero yo no me sentiría mal si arrojara tu lamentable culo por las escaleras.

Jensen frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco. -Me aseguraré de avisar a seguridad.

-Eres un gilipollas, Ackles. Será mejor que arregles esto.  
  
Una parte de Jensen quería replicar “o qué”, pero no lo hizo; entendía cómo se sentía Chad, aunque era un imbécil por tratar de decirle qué hacer. Si no fuera el puto mejor amigo de Jared...  
  
Jensen suspiró. –Eso voy a hacer.  
  
-Dime algo, -dijo Chad, deliberadamente en voz baja. -¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? ¿Por qué te importa? No es como si te hubieras casado con él porque lo amas. Querías un marido trofeo. Sales y te follas todo lo que se mueve. ¿Por qué te importa el pasado de Jared? ¿Por qué haces el esfuerzo?

Jensen miró al suelo, parpadeando. Él... realmente no sabía cómo responder a eso. Todo lo que se le ocurría sonaba como si sintiera lástima o... o culpa. Pero eso tampoco tenía ningún sentido. Respiró hondo y se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé... no creo que haya sido muy justo con él con todo este tema y... bueno, tal vez quiero hacer las paces.  
  
Chad resopló. -Compensar. Vale, tío, lo que tú digas.  
  
Colgó antes de que Jensen pudiera preguntarle de qué coño estaba hablando. En cambio, terminó la llamada y tiró el teléfono sobre la cama. Respiró hondo y salió de la habitación, cruzó el ático hasta que se paró frente a la puerta de Jared.  
  
Levantó la mano para tocar, pero se detuvo, mirando la madera de color pálido. Cerró los ojos, -era ahora o nunca- y llamó suavemente.  
  
Ni un sonido  
  
Jensen se aclaró la garganta y volvió a llamar. -¿Jared?  
  
Nada.  
  
-Jared... me gustaría hablar. ¿Puedes salir un momento, por favor?  
  
Escuchó el suave crujido de Jared levantándose de la cama. Pasos pesados yendo hacia la puerta donde se detuvieron. Se preguntó si estaba simplemente allí, de pie, tratando de decidir si abrir la puerta.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo Jensen, con dulzura. -Puedo hablar desde aquí si estás escuchando.  
  
Silencio. Un suave resoplido.  
  
-Parece que siempre estoy disculpándome por una cosa u otra, -dijo Jensen, suspirando. Se apoyó contra la puerta, mirando al suelo. -Pero lo siento. Para que quede claro, esa cosa sensacionalista que ha salido en la televisión, es todo mentira. No hice nada con Crawford.  
  
Jensen casi no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se estaba abriendo suavemente. Se enderezó y retrocedió un paso. Levantó la vista para ver a Jared, su hermoso rostro pálido y tenso. Tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos, el cabello despeinado y grasiento. –Hey.

-¿Te acostaste con él antes o después de la boda?

Jensen abrió la boca y la cerró. Hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Fue antes de la boda.  
  
Jared se movió para cerrar la puerta, pero Jensen sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Jared, espera. Yo... solo me acosté con él porque pensé que me contaría más cosas sobre ti.

-Eso es patético, incluso para ti, hombre.  
  
-Sé que no significa nada, pero no quiero tener nada más que ver con él. No valió la pena, -dijo Jensen, mirando a los ojos color avellana de Jared. -No quiero estar con nadie más.  
  
Jared lo miró perplejo. -Que conveniente para ti, ¿no? Ya te has hartado, así que ahora todo está bien y esperas que yo no me pase de la raya, ¿no?  
  
-No-

-Sabes, he estado temiendo el día en que alguien se enterara de lo de Josh, -dijo Jared, haciendo una mueca. -Me preocupaba que la gente lo supiera y lo que pensaran de mí. Mis padres hicieron que nos mudáramos a Dallas desde San Antonio; me enviaron a un colegio fuera del estado donde nadie me conocía; y termino casado con el príncipe de la prensa del corazón de la ciudad.  
  
-Yo puedo-

-Mira, Jensen, me he escondido durante nueve años, temeroso de vivir. Tal vez es hora de que salga y conozca gente -y vea lo que me he estado perdiendo todo este tiempo.  
  
Jensen frunció el ceño ante eso, mordiéndose el labio inferior. -Quieres conocer a otras personas…  
  
-Ese no es el punto, -dijo Jared, mirándolo.  
  
-De verdad quiero hacer que esto funcione... Le he pedido a Chris que investigue si podemos anular el matrimonio. Las disposiciones del contrato no nos permiten divorciarnos y de todos modos el divorcio es algo tan feo, pero…  
  
Jared resopló, cruzando los brazos. -Genial. Entonces me echarás a los lobos. Seré una carnaza excelente para los tabloides.  
  
Jensen suspiró y asintió. -Sí... sé que no va a ser bueno, pero... quería que tuvieras una salida si de verdad la quieres.  
  
Jared lo miró largamente. -Jensen, ¿por qué quieres hacer que esto funcione? No me quieres. Puedes pensar que soy un desafío, pero la verdad es que no lo soy.  
  
-Yo… -Jensen le sonrió, perplejo. -Eso es... eh... me gustas.  
  
-Pensé que solo querías follarme.  
  
-No voy a negar que me gustaría tener intimidad contigo, -dijo Jensen, suavemente. Se encontró con los ojos de Jared. -Y nunca te haría daño como hizo Josh.  
  
-Últimas palabras famosas, -respondió Jared, mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
-Me gustas, Jared.  
  
-No necesito tu lástima, Jensen.

Jensen sabía que no tenía ningún sentido; pero no podía expresar con palabras por qué quería que el matrimonio funcionara. Él podía hacer que cualquier cosa funcionara. Era su talento, su habilidad, su oficio -era innovador y audaz, tenía las cualidades necesarias para coger algo que nadie esperaba que funcionara- y hacerlo funcionar; pero no solo eso, hacía que se convirtiera en algo especial.  
  
No creía que Jared fuera muy comprensivo si le decía eso.  
  
En cambio, dijo, -no es lástima. Te mereces comprensión.  
  
Jared lo miró mordiéndose el labio. -Tal vez te gusto, pero eso no es suficiente para que un matrimonio funcione.  
  
¿Incluso uno donde tu marido casi te mata? Algo debía haberse reflejado en su cara cuando miró a Jared, porque este frunció el ceño, dejando caer los brazos a los costados y apretando las manos.  
  
-Puede que fuera joven e inseguro, era condenadamente ingenuo, pero sé lo que es amar a alguien. Yo amaba a Josh. Me quedé con él porque creía en mis votos matrimoniales. Sí, era un mal borracho y era posesivo y celoso y era cruel e hiriente, pero sé lo que se siente cuando amas a alguien. Incluso a alguien como él. -Jared dijo, bruscamente.  
  
-No estaba tratando de dar a entender nada.  
  
-Por lo tanto, que te guste no es suficiente para que “lo hagas funcionar”. -Jared suspiró, poniendo la mano en la puerta. -¿Cuándo has amado a alguien más que a ti mismo? ¿Sabes cómo amar a alguien?  
  
-Eso no es justo, Jared, -dijo, mirándolo.  
  
-No, no lo es. Avísame si el matrimonio se puede anular, -dijo, cerrando la puerta.

Jensen miró la puerta cerrada y quiso volver a llamar, encontrar una manera de hacer que Jared la abriera para que pudieran hablar. Pero sabía que no podía presionarlo. No podía pedirle nada. No podía decir todas las cosas que quería decir.

***********

Jensen firmó la transferencia de fondos y colocó la pluma estilográfica sobre el escritorio. Miró a Jeffrey Dean, quien le estaba sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
-Felicidades, Jen.  
  
-Gracias, JD.  
  
Jeffrey Dean le dirigió una mirada curiosa. -Pensaba que estarías un poco más emocionado por tener finalmente acceso a tu fondo fiduciario de $10 mil millones.  
  
Jensen le dio una pequeña sonrisa. -Estoy... tengo una pregunta.

-Christian me dijo que querías saber cómo afectaría una anulación a tu posición como CEO y a tu herencia.  
  
Jensen lo miró sorprendido.

-Soy el albacea de la familia, -dijo Jeffrey Dean, sonriendo amablemente. -No hay secretos en la familia Ackles para mí. ¿Dime que es eso? ¿Por qué querrías anular tu matrimonio con Jared? Es un buen joven; tiene una buena cabeza sobre los hombros. Creo que sería una pareja fuerte para alguien con tu personalidad y temperamento.  
  
-No fue un matrimonio por amor, JD.  
  
Jeffrey Dean se encogió de hombros. -Muchos matrimonios no son por amor, hijo, pero eso no significa que no puedan llegar a serlo.

-¿Qué pasa con la anulación?

Jeffrey Dean suspiró, apoyándose en la silla. -Tu abuelo no era tonto cuando hizo esas estipulaciones -debe existir un matrimonio para que puedas conservar lo que tienes; no puedes casarte un día, obtener tu fondo fiduciario y dejar de estar casado. El abuelo Ackles creía en el “hasta que la muerte nos separe”. Para él era importante la longevidad, mantener unida la línea de sangre Ackles durante generaciones.  
  
Jensen resopló. –El abuelo siempre tuvo algunas opiniones bastante anticuadas.

-Bueno, sí y no, -dijo Jeffrey Dean, sonriendo. -Era un optimista. Sabía que los hombres Ackles llevaban sangre de vaqueros en sus venas; pensaba que si se asentaban, al final serían felices. La verdad es que tu abuelo fue feliz después de casarse y ese tampoco fue un matrimonio por amor. Fue un matrimonio de petróleo y oro, pero se enamoró de tu Nanna y nunca se arrepintieron.

Jensen suspiró, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa. Así que no había salida para Jared; o para él

***********

Christian tomó un gran trago de agua y miró a Jensen. -Mierda.

-Sí.

-¿Sus padres básicamente lo vendieron a Holloway y luego le dieron la espalda mientras le hacía daño?  
  
Jensen asintió, alejando su plato. No podía soportar ver la comida.

-Y... -Christian se aclaró la garganta, inclinándose hacia él. -Y tú hiciste el mismo trato con sus padres.  
  
-¿No soy un puto príncipe?  
  
-Jesús, -dijo Christian, suspirando. Se recostó en la silla y luego miró a Jensen. -Eres un imbécil.  
  
-Oye, no lo sabía.

-No se trata de lo que sucedió en el pasado de Jared, sino de cómo lo descubriste, -dijo Christian con el ceño fruncido. -El niño merecía guardar sus secretos, hombre.  
  
Jensen se volvió hacia él. -Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Debería haber triturado la maldita cosa, pero... ¡No sabía que iba a ser algo así! Y no me parezco en nada al puto Josh Holloway. Yo nunca-  
  
-Muy bien, cálmate, -dijo Christian, suspirando. -Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?  
  
Jensen jugueteó con el tenedor y lo miró. –Qué coño sé.  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Jen?  
  
-Sí.

-Te gusta, ¿no?  
  
Jensen parpadeó y lo miró. -Bueno... yo... sí.  
  
-A ti te gusta. –dijo Christian, riendo entre dientes. -Jen, creo que te podría gustar ese niño.  
  
-Joder, no lo llames niño, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-¿Lo sabe él?  
  
-¿Saber qué?

-Que te gusta.  
  
Jensen puso los ojos en blanco. -Estoy bastante seguro de habérselo dejado claro.

-Conociéndote, probablemente piense que solo quieres follártelo, -dijo Christian, resoplando. Jensen miró a la mesa. Christian se rio suavemente. -Oh tío, Jen, no puedo... de verdad eres un imbécil, lo sabes, ¿no? Deberías decirle cómo te sientes acerca de él.  
  
Jensen se rio esta vez. -¿Cómo me siento acerca de él? ¿Qué somos? ¿Chicas de catorce años?

-Escúchame, Jensen, -dijo Christian, aclarándose la garganta. -Creo que deberías tomarte un tiempo y examinar las razones por las que has actuado tan fuera de lugar con respecto a Jared. Normalmente, solo te los follas y te vas; o no te los follas y te vas. Pero Jared... eres diferente con él.  
  
Jensen le hizo una mueca. –Bien. Vale.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te estás enamorando de él? -Bromeó Christian, sonriéndole.  
  
-Dame un descanso, ¿de acuerdo? -Dijo Jensen, descartando la pregunta de Christian y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

***********

Jensen entró en su oficina para ver a su madre de pie junto a las ventanas, mirando el paisaje urbano. -Madre.

Ella se volvió y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa. -Jensen, cariño.

Cerró la puerta y cruzó la habitación para darle un beso en la mejilla. -Estoy sorprendido de verte aquí.  
  
-Bueno, creo que tengo que decir algo sobre tu comportamiento público, -dijo ella, cogiéndolo del brazo y guiándolo hacia el sofá.

Jensen se sonrojó, agachando la cabeza. -Umm... sí...  
  
-Estás siendo muy injusto con Jared, querido. -dijo, sentándose y cruzando las piernas. Jensen asintió, mirando hacia otro lado. Si ella supiera lo injusto que estaba siendo con Jared. -No soy estúpida, Jensen, y no nací ayer. Siempre he sabido de tus líos con hombres y mujeres. No apruebo tu escandalosa reputación, pero eres mi hijo y te adoro. Sé que eres un buen hombre. Pero es hora de trazar la línea.

Jensen asintió con la cabeza. -Lo sé.

-Ahora eres un adulto, pero nunca serás demasiado mayor para una reprimenda, -dijo a la ligera.  
  
Jensen la miró y sonrió ante su tono burlón.

-Eres un hombre casado; ya no se trata solo de ti, -dijo Diana, suspirando. -Y la prensa del corazón ha sido desagradable contigo... pero sabes que tú también tienes parte de culpa.  
  
-Lo sé, madre, -dijo, apoyándose en el sofá.  
  
-La madre de Jared está casi frenética por la preocupación.  
  
Jensen frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado. Hervía bajo su piel, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Si tan solo pudiera decirle exactamente qué miserables hipócritas eran los padres de Jared, -pero entonces, tendría que explicarle que él tampoco era mejor. Era muchas cosas, pero no podía decirle a su madre la clase de bastardo que era.  
  
-No pensaba que Sheryl y George pudieran ver más allá de su pequeño mundo.  
  
Diana puso los ojos en blanco. -Sí, bueno, Sheryl y George son bastante encantadores, pero los encuentro demasiado ambiciosos. Sin embargo, ahora todos somos familia.  
  
Jensen resopló, mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
-Sé que pediste un matrimonio abierto, -dijo ella suavemente. Jensen tragó saliva y la miró. Por supuesto que lo sabría, lo sabía todo. -No creo que seas justo contigo mismo. Sé que te casaste tan rápido porque querías mantener tu posición en la empresa y acceder a tu herencia, pero eso no significa que no puedas ser feliz con Jared. Eres un hombre Ackles y los Ackles valoran lo que les pertenece. Y puedes tratar de convencerte de que serás feliz con otros amantes; pero en el momento en que Jared tenga su primer amante, te llenarás de celos y te enfadarás. Conozco tu temperamento. Nunca has tenido que compartir nada que realmente quisieras para ti.

Jensen juntó las manos y cerró los ojos. Él asintió, apoyando la mejilla en su suave toque.

-Háblame de tu marido.

-Es un buen hombre, -dijo, mirándola. Sonrió para sí mismo. -Es inteligente y se hará un nombre. No está contento conmigo en este momento... pero estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.  
  
Diana le acarició la cabeza. -Sé que lo harás lo mejor que puedas. No esperaría nada menos de ti, Jensen.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Ella se acercó y besó su mejilla. -Desearía que te permitieras ser feliz.

***********

Jensen cruzó el campus de UT lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sabía que Jared estaría estudiando en el Derm y quería ver si lo acompañaría a cenar temprano en el Downtown Diner.  
  
Estaba caminando hacia la biblioteca cuando escuchó el eco de la risa gutural de Jared al otro lado del patio. Sonrió, acelerando el paso, y se detuvo. Su sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en otra cosa cuando lo vio riéndose con David.

Maldito Boreanaz... ¿qué coño estaba haciendo en el campus de UT?, y ¿qué coño estaba haciendo con Jared? Dio un paso y se paró detrás de la gran estatua de piedra cerca de la biblioteca, observándolos. David estaba vestido con ropa casual y tenía su mano carnosa sobre el hombro de Jared, riéndose también. Vio como Jared recogía su bandolera y se la echaba al hombro. Él y David estaban hablando, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían. Se quedó de pie, detrás de la estatua y vio a David deslizar la mano por la espalda de Jared, sonriendo tontamente. Jared inclinó la cabeza más cerca de David y luego se rio de algo que dijo. Jensen los observó mientras pasaban junto a la biblioteca.

Entrecerró los ojos, apretando las manos en un puño. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando? ¿Jared se la estaba pegando?

***********

Jensen se sentó en el lujoso sillón de la sala de estar y miró a Jared cuando entró en el ático. -¿Qué tal tu día?  
  
-Ha estado bien, -dijo Jared, quitándose la mochila del hombro y colocándola en el suelo.  
  
-Fui al Derm para ver si querías cenar.  
  
Jared le dio a Jensen una larga mirada. -¿Por qué no…  
  
-Te vi con David.

Jared parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. -Y…  
  
-No sabía que erais tan amigos, -dijo Jensen, uniformemente. Golpeó los dedos contra el brazo de la silla, mirándolo. -Quiero decir, la única vez que os he visto interactuar fue en el refugio de esquí.

Jared suspiró, caminando hacia Jensen. -¿Y qué piensas?, ¿qué me lo estoy follando?  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoces?  
  
-Se te va la cabeza.

Jensen frunció el ceño. –La verdad es que parecía que te gustaba en el albergue. Coqueteaste con él.  
  
Jared sacudió la cabeza. -Estaba en el campus y le dije hola porque es uno de tus amigos.

David Boreanaz era un notorio chico malo al que le gustaban sus juegos de mierda. Jensen era un maestro del juego y podía manejarlo, pero Jared no tenía defensas para un depredador como Boreanaz.  
  
-Que conveniente que estuviera en el campus, -dijo Jensen, levantando las cejas. -Se graduó en Princeton.  
  
-Y estaba en el campus visitando la escuela de posgrado. Solo le estaba diciendo cómo ir hasta admisión de postgrado.  
  
Jensen suspiró. -Mira, David no es quien crees que es. Te ve como un blanco fácil y está preparando su juego. Solo quiere follarte.  
  
Jared lanzó un resoplido burlón y agitó la mano. –David y tú tenéis mucho en común. Solo estaba siendo amable.  
  
-Dijiste que querías un matrimonio abierto.  
  
-Jensen, no puedes enfadarte conmigo cuando eres quien lo instituyó en nuestro contrato de matrimonio.  
  
Jensen se levantó y caminó hacia Jared. -Y he dicho que no quería que el matrimonio fuera abierto. No he roto mis votos.

Jared resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Estoy seguro de que, con el tiempo, encontrarás el camino a tus clubes.

-¡Dije que ya no quería eso! –La verdad es que no quería levantar la voz, pero era un argumento tan estúpido que Jensen no sabía cómo detenerse antes de que se convirtiera en algo aún más estúpido.  
  
-¿Sabes lo que quieres? –dijo Jared, acercándose hasta que estuvo frente a Jensen. Este tuvo que levantar la cara para mirarlo. -¿Qué quieres de mí? -Jared extendió la mano y le ahuecó la cara con una de sus grandes manos. -¿Es esto lo que quieres?  
  
Jensen estaba sorprendido por el suave beso. Se quedó allí, de pie como un adolescente al que le dan su primer beso. Su mano tembló y contuvo el aliento, esperando ver qué hacía Jared a continuación.

-Quieres follarme, -susurró Jared contra sus labios, acercándose hasta que se apretó firmemente contra Jensen. Su otra mano se movió hacia el hombro y acarició lentamente su pecho, raspando los pezones con las uñas, endurecidos por su exploración. Jensen tragó, sintiendo el tirón hasta su polla. Observó fascinado cómo Jared se inclinaba para besarlo nuevamente. Sintió la cálida lengua contra sus labios y dejó escapar un suspiro suave, abriendo la boca. Levantó la mano y le acarició el costado, sintiendo la firmeza de sus músculos.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? –susurró Jensen, mordiendo el labio inferior de Jared.

-Te estoy dando lo que quieres, -dijo, pasando la mano por la cadera de Jensen. La acarició en círculos suaves y luego lo besó con fuerza mientras su mano se movía hacia la parte delantera de los pantalones, acariciando su miembro con un movimiento firme.  
  
Jensen gimió en la boca de Jared, agarrando la parte de atrás de su camisa. Estaba muy duro. Movió las caderas contra la mano de Jared, frotándose contra él. Podía sentir a Jared empalmándose contra su cadera. Jensen se estremeció, lujuria y algo innombrable lo atravesaron.  
  
-Puedes tener esto, -murmuró Jared, lamiéndole la boca. -Puedes tener lo que quieras... no tienes que estar enfadado conmigo, ¿vale? No quiero que te enfades.  
  
Jensen se apartó y luego se alejó un paso de Jared, mirándolo. -Qué-

-No te enfades, -dijo Jared, suavemente. -Yo... puedo arreglar las cosas.  
  
Cuando Jared se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, Jensen dio un paso más atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Es esto... es esto lo que sucedía con Josh? –preguntó Jensen, mirando a Jared. Vio como este enrojecía y miraba hacia otro lado. Hostia puta. -Jared... mírame. Vamos, mírame, por favor. -Jared volvió la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Jensen. -¿Le ofrecías sexo a Josh cuando estaba enfadado contigo? ¿Tenías que apaciguarlo con... con sexo?  
  
Jared se abrazó a sí mismo y suspiró. -No sé lo que quieres de mí. Esta es la segunda vez que te ofrezco lo que querías y me rechazas de nuevo. Un minuto, quieres tener un matrimonio abierto y tratas de seducirme; y luego, al siguiente, trato de darte lo que quieres y me rechazas como a una puta sin valor que ni siquiera te follarías. ¿Por qué juegas conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho?... Estoy tan confundido, ¿ok? Quieres hacer que el matrimonio funcione; y luego te pones celoso y posesivo y… ¿qué quieres de mí? Solo dime que quieres.

-Jared.

-No me he follado a David, ¿vale? No he estado con nadie desde Josh y... solo dímelo.  
  
Jensen lo miró fijamente. Respiró hondo y se mordió el labio. -Creo que sabes... sabes que yo estoy…  
  
Jared encorvó los hombros y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Jared, mírame.  
  
Esperó hasta que los ojos de gato de Jared lo miraron.  
  
-Me estoy enamorando de ti.


	13. Chapter 13

  
"Me estoy enamorando de ti."

Jensen vio como la boca de Jared se convertía en una “o” por la sorpresa. Reprimió cada pensamiento sucio que se le vino a la cabeza al ver que los labios de Jared se curvaban en un bonito círculo de carne y lengua rosada. Jared se alejó un paso, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Jared?

Jared lo miró boquiabierto, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara ruborizada. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró al suelo. Jensen pensó que podría estar en estado de shock. Bueno, él estaba bastante sorprendido consigo mismo por decirlo, pero era absolutamente cierto y no iba a ser un cobarde y echarse atrás.

-Di algo. Por favor. Dime que me vaya a la mierda. Alguna cosa.

Él negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. -Qué quieres decir con que estás… ¿me estás tomando el pelo, Jensen? Dijiste que no...

-No te estoy mintiendo, -dijo Jensen, suavemente. -No mentiría sobre esto.  
  
Jared se tocó la mejilla, mirando al suelo. -Está bien... bueno... yo...

Jensen lo vio girar sobre los talones, cruzar rápidamente la habitación y atravesar el pasillo hasta su habitación. La puerta se cerró con un poco de fuerza y Jensen hizo una mueca al oír el sonido de la cerradura.

-Jared, -dijo Jensen, de pie, fuera de la puerta. -Vamos, podemos hablar de esto. Sé que estás un poco sorprendido y... tal vez no estabas listo para escucharme decirlo, pero...   
  
Intentó llamar a la puerta suavemente. Puso la oreja contra la madera, tratando de escuchar algo.

-Al menos haz algo de ruido para saber que sigues vivo. –dijo Jensen, apoyando las manos contra el marco de la puerta.

-Lo siento, -dijo Jared desde detrás de la puerta.  
  
-No tienes nada que lamentar, -dijo Jensen, suspirando. –Solo, por favor, sal. No puedo hablar de esto a través de una puerta. Dame un descanso, Jared.

-No puedo…

Jensen cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la puerta un minuto, luego se aclaró la garganta. -¿Estás bien?

Ninguna respuesta.  
  
-¿Jared? Vale, ha sido una pregunta estúpida. En serio, me estás asustando de verdad.  
  
Nada.  
  
Jensen llamó a la puerta, esta vez, un poco más fuerte. -Jared. ¡Por favor!  
  
-No lo hagas.  
  
Jensen respiró hondo y luego se alejó de la puerta. Atravesó el ático hasta su habitación, arrebató su Blackberry de la cama. Se desplazó por los contactos y encontró el número que necesitaba.  
  
-Joder, -se quejó, apretando "llamar" y poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja. Escuchó el timbre y la línea conectarse.

-¿Ackles? Qué  
  
-Ven aquí. Jared se ha encerrado en su habitación y no me contesta, -dijo Jensen, bruscamente. Desconectó la llamada antes de tener que escuchar a Chad gritándole. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para eso.  
  
Volvió a la habitación de Jared, después de dejar la Blackberry en el mostrador de la isla de la cocina y volvió a llamar a la puerta.  
  
-Vamos, Jared, me estás asustando de verdad.  
  
Nada.  
  
-¿Jared?  
  
Silencio.

Jensen se deslizó hasta el suelo, apoyándose en la pared al lado de la puerta. Apoyó los pies y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, mirando la pared de enfrente.

-Sabes, mi padre murió hace cinco años, -dijo Jensen, intentando empezar una conversación. -Siempre lo había admirado- todavía lo hago. Sigue siendo uno de los únicos hombres a los que realmente admiro y respeto. Era el tipo de hombre que siempre quise ser- todavía quiero ser como él, tener lo que tenía. Amaba a su familia. Amaba su empresa. Para él, no se trataba solo de ganar dinero. Le encantaba poder crear algo nuevo y ayudar a las personas; Tenemos suerte de que ganar dinero sea una bonificación. Mi padre solía llevarme a la empresa de pequeño, me dejaba sentarme en su escritorio y redactar notas y cosas así. Sobre todo, hacía dibujos. -Jensen sonrió para sí mismo. -Solía presumir- algún día sería CEO de Ackles Corporation. Mi padre siempre decía que podía hacerlo; que podría hacer lo que quisiera. -Agachó la cabeza y curvó las manos sobre el cuello. -Sé que se avergonzaría de mí y de la forma en que hice negocios con tu padre... en lo que a ti respecta.   
  
Soltó un profundo suspiro. -Nunca te he dicho por qué quería casarme contigo, ¿verdad?  
  
Jensen levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó movimiento en la habitación de Jared.  
  
-Desearía poder decir algo así como que te vi un día y sentí que tenía que conocerte o que sabía que eras la persona que necesitaba en mi vida, -dijo Jensen en voz baja. -Pero la verdad es que no sabía quién eras hasta que te vi en ese restaurante... Solo te vi como una forma de conseguir lo que quería.  
  
Jensen cerró los ojos, preguntándose si esto sería lo último que iba a abrir una brecha aún más profunda entre ellos.

-Solo unos días antes de reunirme contigo y con tu padre en Nana´s, había descubierto que iba a perder mi herencia y mi posición en Ackles Corp si no me casara antes de cumplir los 31. Lo de mi herencia es un acuerdo enorme. Mi abuelo creó un fideicomiso para todos los futuros herederos Ackles y el mío estaba allí, generando intereses diarios, y tiene un valor de $10 mil millones. -Jensen hizo una pausa, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. -¿Me has oído, Jared? He heredado $10 mil millones al casarme contigo. Puedo mantener mi posición como CEO de Ackles Corp al casarme contigo. Ese es el precio que le puse a tu libertad, a tu vida, y lo perderé todo si te dejo ir. Soy un bastardo egoísta, Jared, y lo siento.  
  
Sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos. -Pero esa no es la razón por la que quiero mantener este matrimonio.  
  
El corazón de Jensen se aceleró cuando escuchó más movimientos amortiguados en la habitación. No sabía que estaba haciendo Jared, pero sabía que estaba escuchando.

-No puedo precisar cuándo empecé a enamorarme de ti, -dijo, sonriendo levemente. -Tal vez fue cuando estábamos jugando con los videojuegos y hacías tus bailes tontos de la victoria. Puede haber sido cuando bromeabas con mi hermana; o cuando eras tan dulce con mi madre. No sé cuándo sucedió, Jared; pero descubrí lo que estaba sintiendo cuando te vi con David en UT... cuando empecé a sentirme tan celoso, y no he tenido celos en toda mi vida. Nunca me ha importado nadie de la forma en que me importas tú.  
  
Jugó con la tela de sus pantalones. -Tienes razón... nunca he estado enamorado de nadie. -Jensen se encogió de hombros. -Todo era solo sexo... y nunca miré más allá de eso.  
  
-Es tan gracioso- hoy me ha dicho mi madre que un matrimonio abierto no me haría feliz y que me volvería loco cuando decidieras entrar en el juego. -Jensen resopló para sí mismo. -Ella tiene razón, tú—  
  
Sonó el timbre y Jensen se puso en pie sin gracia. -Vuelvo enseguida.  
  
Pasó junto a la cocina y fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Estaba preparado para, tal vez un golpe de Chad- pero no estaba preparado para ver a Chad de pie, en el pasillo, con Sophia y Sandy. -Uhhh... hey.  
  
Sophia pasó junto a Jensen y entró en el ático. -¿Qué coño le has hecho a Jared? ¡Dios te ayude! ¡Si le has hecho daño, me aseguraré de que sufras antes de morir de una muerte larga y horrible!  
  
-¡No he hecho nada! -Dijo Jensen, erizado. Dios, esa chica realmente se metía debajo de su piel.  
  
-¿Le has hecho daño? –chilló Sophia. -¿Lo has tocado, gilipollas?  
  
-¡No, no le he hecho daño! ¡Jesús! –gritó Jensen de vuelta.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué se ha encerrado en su habitación? –le gritó Sophia.  
  
-¡Chicos! ¡No estáis ayudando! –dijo Sandy con firmeza. -¿En serio queréis que todo el vecindario oiga esto?

Jensen suspiró cuando dio un paso atrás y abrió más la puerta para que entraran Chad y Sandy. –Venid

-Ackles.

Sandy le sonrió, preocupada. -¿Dónde está?  
  
-Se ha encerrado en su habitación, -dijo Jensen, guiándolos por el pasillo hasta la puerta de Jared.  
  
Sophia empezó a llamar a la puerta frenética. -¡Jay! ¡Jare, vamos, somos nosotros! ¡Déjanos entrar!  
  
-¿Jared? ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Sandy, menos frenética.  
  
-Tío, abre la puerta, -dijo Chad, sin contemplaciones.  
  
La puerta se abrió - Sophia miró mal a Jensen y él puso los ojos en blanco- y Jared abrió lo suficiente para que los tres pudieran entrar. Sophia fulminó con la mirada a Jensen y cerró la puerta. Jensen suspiró y cruzó el ático hasta su habitación.  
  
Se dejó caer sobre la cama, metiendo las manos debajo de la cabeza y miró hacia el techo. Curiosamente, no sentía ansiedad por haberle dicho a Jared que se estaba enamorando de él. Era liberador, en cierto sentido, como si, por fin, hubiera revelado lo único que no sabía que guardaba en secreto hasta que lo dijo. Pero se arrepentía porque había añadido una carga más a todo lo que Jared ya llevaba encima. No quería que se sintiera... obligado.  
  
Jensen seguía teniendo problemas para lidiar con la forma en que Jared había tratado de seducirlo, intentando apaciguarlo. Le hervía la sangre al imaginarse a un Jared, de 17 años, ofreciéndole sexo a Josh para calmarlo. Realmente quería ayudar a Jared a hablar con alguien, un consejero, un psicólogo, alguien. Incluso él sabía que eso dejaba cicatrices; y no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar la próxima vez que Jared intentara un movimiento como ese con él. Jensen era un joven sano con una libido que nunca había intentado controlar, y Jared era demasiado atractivo y... ¡por el amor de Dios, estaba enamorado de él! No era fácil alejarse y negar la atracción que sentía, que sabía que Jared también sentía por él. No había sido sólo su imaginación la que había sentido a Jared, empalmado, apretándose contra él.   
  
-Mierda, -murmuró Jensen, cerrando los ojos. Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto al pedirle a Chad, y a las chicas, que vinieran. No quería que Jared se sintiera aislado, como si no pudiera invitar a sus amigos más cercanos al ático.  
  
Jensen escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose. Se puso de pie y entró en la sala de estar para ver a Jared apoyado contra la larga isla de la cocina, girando la Blackberry de Jensen sobre la superficie lisa.

-Hey. ¿Se han ido?

-Les hice un resumen de lo que había pasado. -Jared levantó la vista y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. Jensen se la devolvió; estaba contento de que Jared les hubiera contado a sus amigos cómo se sentía por él. -Los he mandado a casa. No sé como pero te saliste de madre,-la verdad es que los asustaste- pero hiciste bien. No pensaba que los fueras a llamar.

-Llamé a Chad, las chicas fueron una sorpresa. Sophia todavía odia mis entrañas, -dijo Jensen mientras Jared se reía. Jensen se acercó un poco más hasta que se apoyó en el mostrador al lado del fregadero frente a la gran isla de la cocina. -Sabes que tus amigos son más que bienvenidos, cuando quieran, cuando quieras, aquí. No hay problema. No tienes que pedir permiso ni nada de eso.

-Han estado aquí antes... mientras estabas en el trabajo. Todos odian tus muebles. -Dijo Jared; Jensen no pudo evitar reírse.  
  
Jared miró el mostrador, haciendo girar la Blackberry. -Yo... acepto lo que sientes por mí.

Jensen le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió alentadoramente.

-Pero, ¿ahora qué? -Dijo Jared, mirándolo. -Yo... no estoy seguro de cómo me siento acerca de esta situación... y de ti. Quiero decir, me gustas, eres un buen tipo cuando no estás actuando como un imbécil pomposo. –Su sonrisa se amplió cuando Jensen resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Y... eh... todo el asunto del sexo es...

-Sin presión, Jared, -dijo Jensen, aclarándose la garganta. Le gustaba a Jared. Oh Dios, ahora era como una niña de 14 años.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo Jared, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. -Bien.  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Jensen comenzó cuando Jared asintió. -¿Me tienes miedo?  
  
-No, -dijo Jared rápidamente, mirándolo. Sacudió la cabeza. -No. No como... solo sé cómo solía actuar Josh, -cual era su estado de ánimo- y sabía qué hacer... para que no se pusiera tan mal. No siempre fue malo... tuvimos muchos días geniales juntos. Y entonces pasaba algo y eso desencadenaba todo. -Jared esbozó una dolorosa sonrisa. -Sin embargo, nunca supe cuál era el desencadenante. Pero no te tengo miedo, Jensen.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole. –Eso está muy bien para empezar. ¿Qué tal si nos contamos cómo nos sentimos para no tener que andar adivinando?   
  
-Sí. Creo que eso podría funcionar.  
  
Jensen se acercó aún más hasta que estuvo de pie en el lado opuesto de la isla de la cocina. -Hay una cosa más.  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-¿Alguna vez has hablado con alguien sobre lo que pasó?  
  
Jared resopló, asintiendo. -Chad y las chicas trataron de llevarme a terapia, pero no pude conectar con nadie o... no confiaba en ellos. -Sacudió la cabeza. -Sé que estoy mal... probablemente debería hablar con alguien pero... -Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. -No me siento cómodo hablando con un completo desconocido sobre todo lo que pasó.  
  
-Podríamos encontrar a alguien juntos, -dijo Jensen, mirándolo de cerca. Jared todavía estaba sonrojado, pero no parecía tan tenso. Cualquier cosa que Chad, Sophia y Sandy le hubieran dicho, parecía haberlo calmado. No iba a ponerse celoso por eso, aunque quisiera; Él sabía lo que era tener amigos cercanos que lo amaban.

Jared se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez.

-Avísame cuando estés listo e iremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jared suspiro. Soltó una risa divertida y miró al techo. -¿Vas en serio?  
  
-Sí, -dijo Jensen, riendo entre dientes. -Al menos has tenido una relación; Yo nunca he salido con la misma persona más de tres veces.  
  
-Está bien, aceptemos que ambos estamos mal y dejémoslo así, -dijo Jared, sonriendo. No era la sonrisa de hoyuelos, pero era genuina. -Mira, estoy bastante cansado. Voy a ir a dormir un poco.  
  
-Sí, yo también.  
  
-Vale.

Jensen observó mientras Jared lo miraba durante largo rato. Le sonrió, dejando que se le marcasen las arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Jared le devolvió la sonrisa, tímidamente.

-Vale.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
Jared se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. -Buenas noches, Jensen.

Jensen vio como Jared le daba otra vuelta a la Blackberry y se volvió lentamente para ir por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Jensen se apoyó contra la isla de la cocina, observando cómo daba vueltas la Blackberry hasta detenerse lentamente. Sonrió, levantándola y volvió a su habitación. Durante un minuto había pensado que, en realidad, Jared no quería irse, que quería quedarse y hablar un poco más, que quería su compañía.

***********

Jensen se levantó temprano. Llevó su portátil a la mesa del comedor y revisó los mercados extranjeros y las acciones de Ackles Corp. Estaba haciendo el desayuno y preparando el mostrador de la isla de la cocina cuando Jared salió de la sala de ejercicios.  
  
-Estás despierto, -dijo Jared, complacido.  
  
-Tenía algo de trabajo que hacer, -dijo Jensen, colocando el plato caliente frente a Jared.  
  
Jared se rio entre dientes. –En serio, no tienes que hacer esto.  
  
-Me gusta hacerlo. -Jensen llevó su plato al mostrador y se sentó junto a Jared en lugar de frente a él. -¿Entonces, qué va a hacer hoy?  
  
-Biblioteca, por supuesto. Ya estoy terminando la tesis. Hoy tengo una reunión a las 3 con mi tutor. Ha revisado la primera parte, así que hará algunos comentarios y le daré el resto. Debería estar listo para la defensa oral en unas pocas semanas.  
  
Jensen hizo una mueca, hurgando en la comida. -¿Estás nervioso?

-Sí... bueno... en realidad no, -dijo Jared, riendo suavemente. -Estoy listo para hacerlo. -Miró por encima del hombro al portátil. -¿En que estas trabajando?  
  
-Estoy revisando una propuesta sobre una nueva tecnología que Ackles Corp y PDKI podrían conseguir de forma conjunta, -dijo, mirando a Jared. -Es un nuevo tipo de tecnología ecológica para el reciclaje de petróleo.  
  
Jared asintió pensativo. -Mi padre es un gran defensor del reciclaje de petróleo, pero no teníamos los fondos de I+D para investigar en PDKI.  
  
-Sabes, la última refinería de petróleo que se construyó en Estados Unidos fue en 1976; pero con esta nueva forma de reciclar productos de desecho y reducir los químicos en el proceso de refinación, podremos construir refinerías de petróleo ecológicas en los Estados Unidos. Seríamos los primeros en hacerlo en décadas –daríamos trabajo a los estadounidenses, reduciríamos el coste del petróleo en el mercado. -Dijo Jensen, mirando a Jared para evaluar su reacción. –Es bueno para Ackles Corp, es bueno para PDKI.  
  
Jared suspiro. -Bueno, al menos vas a conseguir algo con la fusión además de una pareja legal emocionalmente desastrosa.

-Marido.

Jared casi se atragantó con los huevos. Jensen estiró la mano y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Jared se secó los ojos y tomó un trago de zumo.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -Dijo Jensen, frotando la espalda de Jared con la palma de la mano.  
  
-Sí, -susurró Jared, agachando la cabeza, su largo flequillo cubriéndole la cara.  
  
Jensen se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retiró la mano. -Um. Lo siento.

-No, está bien, -dijo Jared, quitándose el pelo de la cara y mirando a Jensen. -Podríamos... ya sabes... está bien si me tocas. Quiero decir... soy bastante cariñoso todo el rato. Yo solo... no sabía si tú... querías.  
  
Jensen levantó el tenedor y sonrió. -Puedes tocarme en cualquier momento, Jared. En serio... en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar.  
  
Jared resopló, mirando a Jensen. -Realmente eres un gran...  
  
-¿Puta?  
  
Jared le hizo una mueca. -Iba a decir coqueto.  
  
-Gracias, -dijo Jensen, mirándolo.

***********

Jensen literalmente rasgó su bistec, comiendo con entusiasmo y felicidad. Había tenido una serie de buenas semanas con Jared desde que le dijo que estaba enamorado de él. Y Jared le estaba respondiendo. Sus mañanas juntos habían vuelto a la normalidad; Jensen disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos en casa por las tardes. Iba a buscar a Jared al Derm y lo sacaba entre las pilas de libros para llevarlo al Downtown Dinner y pasar el rato con Fred.  
  
Jensen pensaba que la vida matrimonial lo trataba bien.  
  
-Jesús, me pones enfermo.  
  
Miró a Christian. -¿Qué?  
  
-Estás tan jodidamente feliz que puedo ver la maldita carita sonriente encima de tu cabeza.  
  
Jensen se echó a reír, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -¿De qué coño estás hablando?  
  
-De esto, -dijo Christian, moviendo el tenedor para señalar a Jensen. -Tu. Jared.  
  
Dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre la mesa y se inclinó, mirando a Christian. -No me malinterpretes, todavía tenemos muchos problemas que deben resolverse, pero estamos intentando arreglarlos de uno en uno.  
  
Christian hizo una mueca y puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Mira, me enteré hace tres semana que estoy enamorado de mi marido. Dame un descanso, ¿vale? –dijo Jensen, sonriendo. -Déjame disfrutarlo, hombre.  
  
-¿Cómo está?

Jensen lo pensó -todavía había momentos en los que Jared volvía a alguno de sus comportamientos pasados. A veces, tenía bajones y se encerraba en su habitación. Todavía se sentían incómodos cuando se tocaban el uno al otro, incluso si era de forma accidental, rozándose el brazo o golpeándose codos y piernas en el sofá, cuando jugaban con la consola. Y Jensen había vuelto a plantear la idea de que Jared fuera a hablar con un profesional.  
  
-Está mejor, -dijo Jensen y luego suspiró. -Y estamos tratando de entendernos. Dice que intentará encontrar a alguien con quien hablar una vez que termine de preparar la defensa oral. Pero no puedo meterle presión para que haga “eso” -le dije que esperaría hasta que estuviera listo.  
  
-¿Y qué pasa si nunca está listo, Jen? ¿Qué pasa si tu matrimonio nunca va más allá que solo ser compañeros de piso? Sé que lo amas, pero ¿será suficiente para ti? Te conozco, Jensen, te conozco muy bien y desde hace mucho tiempo... no siempre eres el hombre más paciente. ¿Cómo vas a lidiar con eso si Jared dice que esto es lo máximo que va a conseguir y no puede ir más lejos?  
  
Jensen se apretó la pierna con la mano debajo de la mesa, pero puso su expresión más neutral.  
  
-Puedo darle a Jared todo lo que pueda desear en su vida. Tengo la riqueza de una pequeña nación, pero nada de eso lo ayudará a recuperarse de los abusos que sufrió en su relación pasada. -Jensen cerró los ojos por un momento. -No lo sé. Quizás tenga que ser suficiente. No puedo hacer que sienta nada más por mí si no está listo, o si nunca me ama. Trataré de ser un buen amigo, un buen compañero... No lo sé. Haré lo que pueda.  
  
Christian lo miró con su mirada de abogado. Podía ver como iba moviéndose de un punto a otro. Jensen le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, cogió el tenedor y dejó que su mano se abriera.  
  
-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te escuchara hablar así, Jen.  
  
Jensen le dio un mordisco a su calabaza y levantó una ceja.  
  
-Deberías llevar a Jared de vacaciones, ya sabes, una pseudo-luna de miel.

-No creo que esté listo para algo así, -dijo Jensen, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Además, está realmente concentrado en su tesis. Su defensa se acerca.  
  
-Después de eso, como regalo de graduación. -Christian se tocó la barbilla con el pulgar. –Podríamos ir todos a un resort o algo así –invitar también a sus amigos, por si se cansa de tu aburrido trasero.  
  
Jensen sonrió y luego lo consideró. -Sí, sabes... creo que podría ser una buena idea. Lo consultaré con Jared para que hable con sus amigos y organizarlo para el verano.  
  
-Ya tienes algo en mente, ¿no?  
  
-Podría alquilar Isla Necker durante una semana. Sir Richard me debe un favor, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo ampliamente. Sacó su Blackberry y le envió a Alona un mensaje para que llamara a Richard Branson lo antes posible y así poder hablar sobre el alquiler de Isla Necker. -Bueno, tal vez no pueda ayudar a Jared con sus fantasmas... pero si quiere la Isla Necker, siempre puedo comprarla para él como regalo de bodas.


	14. Chapter 14

Jensen se sentó en la parte de atrás del auditorio, escuchando a Jared, con avidez, defender su tesis. Le gustaba el tema, pero disfrutaba más la forma en que Jared la estaba presentando. Llevaba traje y corbata, guardaba sus notas en una cartera de cuero profesional, y su altura y el ancho de sus hombros le daban una presencia que no era amenazante, sino simplemente carismática.  
  
Jensen se dio cuenta de que este Jared, -confiado, accesible, competente e inspirado-, era el verdadero Jared Padalecki. Este era el Jared que estaba oculto bajo la angustia y la vacilación de vivir una vida más plena. Este era el Jared que debería ser la constante. ¿Cómo iba a ayudarlo a creer en sí mismo todo el tiempo y a seguir adelante con su vida?  
  
Seguir su vida con Jensen.  
  
Jared era difícil de ignorar siempre; pero en este momento, Jensen no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Conocía su investigación, conocía su trabajo. El comité de tesis hizo algunas preguntas contundentes y Jared las respondió con hechos y comentarios perspicaces. Jensen podía decir que estaban realmente impresionados con él; No tenía ninguna duda de que fueran a aceptar la tesis. La revisión, de tres horas, fue intimidante, pero Jared no lo demostró, era un verdadero showman en el podio y Jensen no podía dejar de sonreír para sí mismo -ese hombre era su esposo.  
  
-¿El comité tiene más preguntas? -Preguntó el presidente, mirando a los tres hombres y a la mujer sentados a su lado.  
  
-Creo que ya le hemos hecho todas las preguntas al señor Padalecki.  
  
-Gracias. –dijo Jared, asintiendo hacia ellos con una sonrisa.  
  
El presidente se levantó y asintió con la cabeza. -Señor Padalecki, creo que puedo hablar en nombre del comité para decirle que estamos orgullosos de aceptar su tesis y que se le otorgará la nota final dentro de una semana.

La sonrisa de Jared creció y asintió al comité. -Gracias.

Había unas 50 personas sentadas en el auditorio que estallaron en vítores y aplausos. Jared se sonrojó, levantando la mano para dar las gracias a sus compañeros y amigos. Fue desde el podio hasta la larga mesa donde estrechó la mano de cada uno de los miembros del comité.  
  
Jensen se puso de pie, uniéndose a los aplausos. Vio a Chad, Sandy y Sophia correr hacia Jared, abrazándolo y felicitándolo. Jared se echó a reír, besando a las chicas en la frente. Él y Chad compartieron un largo abrazo. Jensen pudo ver que Chad le estaba diciendo algo y Jared le dio una gran sonrisa, asintiendo.  
  


Tres de los profesores de Jared le estrecharon la mano y le felicitaron. Jared les sonrió, con hoyuelos visibles, y Jensen observó mientras hablaba animadamente con ellos.  
  
Varios de los compañeros de clase y amigos de la universidad fueron a darle la mano. Jensen lo observó hablar a toda velocidad, gesticulando salvajemente. Agarró su bolsa de mensajero y se la colgó del hombro. Jensen sonrió cuando se volvió y lo vio. Jared le dirigió una sonrisa aturdida y un asentimiento de reconocimiento. Pero Jensen esperó pacientemente hasta que los compañeros de clase comenzaron a irse y luego bajó los escalones dirigiéndose hacia él.  
  
-Hola. -Jensen sonrió, saludando a Chad, Sophia y Sandy. Jensen se sorprendió al ver que Sophia le sonreía de forma civilizada.

-Jensen, -dijo Jared, dando unos pasos para unirse a él. -Yo... estoy sorprendido de verte aquí, pero gracias, me alegro de que hayas venido. Gracias por estar aquí.  
  
Jensen extendió la mano y Jared sonrió, estrechándosela. Jensen sonrió más, sintiendo la gran mano de Jared abrazar la suya. -No me lo iba a perder. Sé lo mucho que has trabajado para llegar hasta aquí.

-Oh, vamos, -dijo Sandy, mirando a Jared y luego a Jensen. -En serio, ¿solo vas a darle la mano?  
  
Jensen le dirigió una mirada perpleja. -¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Es tu marido, Jensen, y acaba de doctorarse. ¿Todo lo que va a conseguir es un apretón de manos? –dijo Sandy, dándole un codazo. Ella le sonrió alentadora, pero Jensen no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo.  
  
Jared resopló, avanzando para darle un abrazo a Jensen. -Vamos, hombre, no nos va a dejar en paz hasta que nos abracemos.  
  
Jensen se rio entre dientes, abrazándolo automáticamente. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego se retiró, sonriéndole. -Felicidades, Jared. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Jared se echó a reír, cálido aliento contra el oído de Jensen. Jensen reprimió un gemido, tratando de que no lo afectara. Ignoró la sonrisa de complicidad de Chad mientras se alejaba demasiado rápido de los largos brazos de Jared en su intento de ocultar su reacción.  
  
-Mira, tengo que volver a la oficina en un minuto, pero te veo en el ático dentro de un par de horas, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole. -Tengo algo especial planeado para ti. Loretta y Chuck han estado ocupados todo el día, así que no llegues tarde.  
  
-¿Oh? -Jared dijo, levantando una ceja. -¿Qué pasa?

-Solo vete a casa y te veré allí más tarde, -dijo Jensen, riéndose. Se despidió de los amigos de Jared y salió del edificio yendo hacia el coche.

***********

Cuando Jensen llegó a casa una hora tarde, Jared ya estaba allí, comiendo lo que Chuck le había preparado, especialmente para él, todos sus platos favoritos, -que eran toda una lista, según Sandy. Country Rockabilly sonaba desde el estéreo y Jared estaba tratando de enseñarle a Loretta los pasos.  
  
Jensen se echó a reír, viendo como Jared, de 1,95, intentaba bailar con Loretta, de 1,60. Se apoyó contra el mostrador y lo observó a punto de tropezar con ella.  
  
-¡Jensen! –dijo Jared, riendo, cuando atrapó a Loretta antes de que se cayera al suelo. -¡Esto es increíble!  
  
-Lamento llegar tarde, -surgieron algunas cosas de última hora en el trabajo, -dijo Jensen, quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata. Los colgó del respaldo de la silla del comedor, ignorando la mirada de Loretta. Ella sabía que él nunca maltrataba la ropa. Se arremangó y luego desabrochó los dos botones superiores de su camisa de vestir. Jared sonrió, mirándolo. Jensen se mordió el labio y miró hacia la mesa, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. -Muchas gracias. Es probable que la semana que viene tengamos muchas sobras.  
  
-Lo dudo, -dijo Chuck arrastrando las palabras, riéndose. -Ese niño tiene un estómago ilimitado. Volveré aquí mañana por la noche, preparado para cocinar otro montón de comida.  
  
Jared se echó a reír, hurgando en el puré de patatas y la salsa. -Dios, Chuck, debes haber vendido tu alma al diablo para conseguir que todo esté tan delicioso.  
  
Chuck le dio unas palmaditas a Jared en la espalda. -Come y avísame si quieres algo especial.

-En realidad, -dijo Jensen, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo y sacando dos sobres de lino. Le entregó uno a Chuck y el otro a Loretta. Jensen siempre había sido generoso con ellos porque lo cuidaban muy bien, -y a Jared también cuando empezó a vivir en el ático. Siempre había intentado mostrar su agradecimiento, pero pensaba que era el momento perfecto para poder hacer algo bueno por Loretta y por Chuck. -Esto es solo para agradeceros por aguantarme durante los últimos años... y me gustaría que vosotros y vuestras familias os fuerais de vacaciones una semana.

-Dios mío, hombre... gracias, Jensen. -Dijo Chuck, silbando mientras miraba el cheque. Levantó una ceja mirándolo. -Voy a subir mi tarifa.  
  
Jensen asintió, resoplando. -Puedes intentar superar a Alona.  
  
-¿Una semana? -Dijo Loretta, riendo suavemente. -¿Qué demonios vas a hacer sin nosotros tanto tiempo? -Jadeó cuando miró dentro del sobre. -Jensen... esto es... gracias.  
  
Se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. -Sabes que mereces más.  
  
Loretta le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y le sonrió. -Tu madre te crio bien, Jensen Ross.

-¿Ross? –dijo Jared, riéndose.  
  
-Mejor que Jared Tristan. -Dijo Jensen y luego se echó a reír cuando Jared hizo una mueca y asintió con la cabeza

-Tengo algo para ti, bueno, es para nosotros. -Sacó otro sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Jared. -También nos vamos de vacaciones.  
  
-¿Nos vamos? -Dijo Jared, abriendo el largo sobre. Miró el colorido folleto escondido dentro, abriéndolo. -Necker Island... guau, es fabuloso.  
  
-Es una isla privada propiedad de un amigo mío. En realidad, es un resort y le he pedido que me lo alquile una semana para que podamos tener algo de privacidad. Volamos mañana por la mañana desde el Aeropuerto Internacional Dallas-Fort Worth, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole. -Es un pequeño regalo de celebración por terminar la carrera... y tal vez sea bueno que salgamos de la ciudad durante unos días.  
  
-¿Esta es tu idea de un pequeño regalo? ¿Qué haces cuando quieres hacer un gran regalo? –dijo Jared, sus ojos barrían cada una de las páginas del folleto. Jensen sonrió para sí mismo, bueno, siempre podía comprarle la isla a Jared. Eso sería un gran regalo. -Jensen... esto es realmente maravilloso.

Jensen esperó el "pero".  
  
-No puedo creerlo, toda una isla privada... ¿solo para nosotros? -Jared parecía un poco inseguro. Miró a Jensen, esperando... algo.  
  
-Bueno, -dijo Jensen, rascándose la barbilla. -No solo para nosotros. He invitado a mis amigos y a Chad, Sophia y Sandy a que nos acompañen. Pensé, ¿por qué no?, todos nos merecemos un descanso. Además, te aburrirías solo conmigo en la isla durante siete días.  
  
Jared resopló y dejó el folleto sobre la mesa. Dio unos pasos y abrazó a Jensen. Sus grandes manos le cubrieron la espalda, frotando suavemente. -Gracias hombre. Es muy generoso de su parte invitar a mis amigos también. Aprecio el gesto.

Jensen le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Dos abrazos en un día. -De nada. -Cerró los ojos un momento, solo disfrutando el calor del cuerpo de Jared contra el suyo. Le gustaba que no tuviera miedo de estar cerca de él de esta manera; y que no lo hiciera como si fuera una ofrenda.  
  
Jared se rio y luego se sonrojó cuando vio que Loretta y Chuck los estaban mirando. Cogió un plato vacío y se lo entregó a Jensen. Vamos, será mejor que pilles algo antes de que me lo coma todo.

***********

Jensen se apoyó contra el mostrador de la cocina, sonriendo mientras Jared salía de su habitación. -Vamos, es una isla, ¿cómo puedes tardar tanto en hacer las maletas?  
  
-Solo estoy intentando de averiguar si voy a necesitar algo específico.  
  
-¿Cómo qué? Tienen todo lo que necesitamos allí; y si queremos algo, pueden ir a tierra firme y traérnoslo, -le indicó Jensen. -Mira, el coche está abajo y ya están todos en el avión.  
  
-Dudo que tu avión privado se vaya sin ti, -dijo Jared desde el interior de su habitación.  
  
-Vamos, Jared, -dijo Jensen, riéndose. -¡Todo lo que necesitas es el bañador, un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta! ¡Y protector solar!  
  
Jared finalmente salió de su habitación con una bolsa de lona. Se detuvo en seco, frunciendo el ceño. -Tal vez debería llevarme el portátil-

-No necesitas el portátil. Confía en mí, no vas a querer mirarlo cuando llegues allí.  
  
-¿Crees que debería coger-  
  
-Me voy sin ti. -Jensen puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, recogiendo su pequeña bolsa de fin de semana.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a llevar?  
  
-Es una isla, tío, -dijo Jensen, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Va a hacer calor, no voy a llevar trajes.  
  
Jared resopló y se puso una gorra de béisbol en la cabeza. -Claro, porque no eres un maniático que tiene los trajes ordenados por orden alfabético según diseñador y color.   
  
-¿Loretta y tú no tenéis nada mejor que hacer que hablar de mi tintorería? -Dijo Jensen mientras sonreía, yendo hacia la puerta principal. -¿Te dijo también cómo organizo el cajón de la ropa interior?  
  
-¿Oh? ¿Usas ropa interior?

Jensen no esperaba un tono tan divertido por parte de Jared. Lo miró tan sorprendido que casi se chocó contra la puerta. En el futuro, Jared le contaría a todo el mundo que Jensen se había dado con la puerta, pero la verdad es que se estaba riendo tanto que dudaba que lo hubiese visto.

***********

Jensen siguió a Jared escaleras arriba hasta el interior del pequeño avión privado.  
  
-¡Hey! -Todos vitorearon cuando Jared entró. Este les indicó que lo dejaran, sonrojándose ligeramente. Jensen miró a sus amigos, todos con el cinturón puesto bebiendo refrescos, muy emocionados y listos para partir.

Jared rio entre dientes y le entregó su bolso a la auxiliar de vuelo. -Gracias.

-Buenos días, señor Padalecki.  
  
-Buenos días.  
  
-Por favor, dígale al piloto que podemos despegar, -dijo Jensen a la segunda auxiliar, entregándole su bolso.  
  
-Por supuesto, señor Ackles. Bienvenido de nuevo a bordo.  
  
-Gracias, -dijo, sonriéndole. -¿Estamos todos? ¿Está todo el mundo atendido?

-Sí.  
  
-Fantástico.

Jensen le mostró a Jared un par de asientos y esperó a que se sentara. Jared optó por el asiento de la ventanilla. Miró a su alrededor, sonriendo a todos.  
  
Jensen se sentó y saludó a Christian.-¿Has traído las guitarras?  
  
-Sabes que Steve no sale de casa sin ellas.  
  
Jensen miró al lado de Christian para ver a Steve completamente noqueado. -¿Qué le has hecho?  
  
-Se ha tomado media pastilla para dormir antes de salir de casa.  
  
Jensen sacudió la cabeza. -¿Sigue odiando volar?  
  
Christian esbozó una sonrisa. -Es más fácil para mí aprovecharme de él en este estado.  
  
Danneel le arrojó una servilleta arrugada. -Eres un pervertido, Chris. No puedo creer que seas abogado.  
  
-El derecho corporativo es la base de perversiones que nunca entenderás, Danny.  
  
Jensen se rio, inclinando la cabeza hacia Jared cuando este se le acercó. -Me alegra que hayas invitado a Alona.  
  
-¿Me tomas el pelo? No se me ocurriría dejarla sola en la oficina durante una semana. Se haría cargo de toda la empresa, -dijo Jensen, mirándola, severo. Alona solo se rio y puso los ojos en blanco. Saludó alegremente a Jared y Jensen la miró con el ceño fruncido, sacudiendo la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Por qué eres más amable con él que conmigo?

-¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo? -Dijo Alona, riendo suavemente.  
  
Jensen la señaló con el dedo, amonestándola por ser tan “traviesa”.  
  
-¿Le gustaría tomar algo, señor Ackles? ¿Señor Padalecki?

-No, gracias, -dijo Jared, y Jensen sacudió la cabeza negando.  
  
-Avísenos si desean algo.  
  
-Gracias, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo.  
  
-Bienvenidos a bordo. Mi nombre es Ryan y seré su piloto durante el vuelo a Beef Island, Tórtola en las Islas Vírgenes Británicas. Las auxiliares de vuelo son Lola y Francesca. El tiempo estimado de vuelo es de aproximadamente tres horas y se esperan cielos despejados todo el camino. Despegaremos en unos cinco minutos, -dijo el piloto por megafonía.  
  
Jensen se abrochó el cinturón y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Jared se besaba la punta de los dedos y tocaba el techo de la cabina. Lo miro. -¿Eso por qué?  
  
-Soy un poco supersticioso a la hora de volar, -dijo Jared, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Todo está bien. No tienes que estar nervioso. -Dijo Jensen, mirando a su alrededor para ver a sus amigos, hablando entre ellos. Suspiró, hundiéndose en el lujoso asiento de cuero, y sonrió sin razón.  
  
Se relajó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Jensen todavía tenía un poco de sueño. Había estado despierto hasta las 3 de la madrugada, mirando las estadísticas del mercado internacional y enviando docenas de correos electrónicos a sus vicepresidentes. Había debatido consigo mismo durante dos horas sobre si llevarse la Blackberry antes de decidir dejarla en casa. Se sentía ansioso sin ella, casi desnudo y vulnerable. La casa principal de la isla tenía teléfonos por satélite, pero una parte de Jensen no quería estar accesible para el mundo exterior durante los próximos siete días.  
  
Se volvió y miró a Jared, que se golpeaba el muslo con la mano mientras movía la pierna a toda velocidad. Llevaba puestos los auriculares del iPod y miraba por la pequeña ventana ovalada del avión a la tripulación, saludando al piloto que comenzó la verificación de vuelo, pero su nerviosismo no se debía a la música.  
  
-Señores pasajeros, abróchense los cinturones. Los motores están listos y la torre nos ha dado autorización para despegar.  
  
Jensen observó cómo las dos azafatas caminaban por el pasillo, recogiendo copas de champán. Jensen podía sentir las vibraciones de los motores rugiendo y como el avión empezaba a rodar por la pista. La pierna de Jared comenzó a moverse aún más rápido y Jensen simplemente se estiró, poniéndole la mano sobre la rodilla. Ni siquiera lo pensó –fue un reflejo automático para que dejara de temblar y darle comodidad.

Oh, mierda. Había tocado a Jared sin preguntar.  
  
Se giró para mirarlo y evaluar su reacción -¿estaría nervioso o disgustado porque lo había tocado?; empezó a soltar la rodilla de Jared, pero este solo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía su mano encima y la sujetaba sobre su pierna. Jared se volvió y miró por la ventanilla otra vez.

Jensen miró la mano de Jared sobre la suya, sintiendo la firmeza del muslo y la rodilla bajo su palma. Le apretó suavemente la pierna, mirándolo. Jared giró la cabeza lentamente hasta que se encontró con su mirada y la sostuvo. Solo se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo momento. Jensen le frotó la rodilla en pequeños círculos, solo calentándose la palma de la mano contra la tela de los pantalones y sintiendo los músculos debajo. Los dedos de Jared se movieron sobre la mano de Jensen hasta que apretó los dedos juntos; estaba dándole la mano.

***********

La pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de Beef Island era lo suficientemente larga como para que el avión privado pudiera aterrizar. La estrecha franja estaba construida en un extremo de la cola de la isla Tórtola, el azul profundo de la bahía justo al final. El aterrizaje, más brusco de lo normal y la rápida parada fueron suficientes para despertar a Steve. Jensen vio como Christian le daba a su desorientado novio un beso rápido y le decía palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.  
  
Jensen se volvió para ver la cabeza de Jared sobre la almohada, girado hacia la ventana con los ojos cerrados. El aterrizaje no lo había despertado y Jensen se preguntó a través de qué más podría dormir. Las auxiliares abrieron la puerta y bajaron la escalera. Suavemente, sacudió a Jared para despertarlo.  
  
-Hemos llegado, -dijo Jensen, sacándole uno de los auriculares del oído.

Jared parpadeó y luego se pasó la mano por los ojos. -Oh guau... que rápido. -Miró por la ventanilla para ver las verdes montañas enmarcadas por un brillante cielo azul y aguas celestes. -Oh, Dios mío, es maravilloso.

-¿A qué estas esperando? -Jensen se rio entre dientes mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y se levantaba lentamente. No podía esperar para bajar del avión y estirar la espalda y las piernas. -Vamos, ten cuidado con la cabeza.

Para cuando Jensen y Jared salieron del avión, la representante de Necker Island estaba saludando al grupo. Jensen le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Jared, guiándolo hacia Chad y Tom, mientras él iba a hablar con la representante.  
  
-Soy Jensen Ackles.  
  
-Bienvenido, señor Ackles, -dijo la joven, estrechándole la mano vigorosamente. -Mi nombre es Julia Langdon y llevaré a sus invitados en catamarán hasta la isla Necker. Mi hermano, Ferris, les está esperando a usted y al señor Padalecki en el helipuerto.

-Cuida bien de mis amigos, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole. Realmente no era una amenaza.  
  
-Por supuesto, señor, -dijo sin pestañear. –Acostumbramos a cuidar muy bien a todos nuestros huéspedes.  
  
-Entonces nos veremos en la isla, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole. -Son todos tuyos. Buena suerte.

Ella se rio suavemente y luego caminó hacia el grupo. Jensen atrajo la atención de Jared haciéndole señas con la mano, cuando Julia empezó a hablar con el grupo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Vamos, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo. Se puso las gafas de sol para evitar el resplandor del sol. -Tengo algo que enseñarte.  
  
Jensen saludó a Ferris que los esperaba en un helicóptero rojo. Abrió la puerta trasera, cogió la bolsa de Jensen y luego la de Jared, atándolas en el suelo debajo de los asientos.  
  
Jensen le estrechó la mano. -Ferris.

-Señor Ackles, -dijo, sonriendo. Se giró y estrechó la mano de Jared. -Sr. Padalecki. Bienvenidos a bordo del Necker One.

-Gracias, -dijo Jensen, subiendo al helicóptero y sentándose. Se giró para mirar a Jared, cogiendo sus auriculares. -¿Jared?  
  
-¿Vamos a subirnos en eso? -Jared miró el helicóptero con cautela.  
  
Jensen captó su mirada nerviosa. -Oh, joder, Jared, no he tenido en cuenta tu miedo a volar.  
  
-No me da miedo volar... pero nunca antes había estado en un helicóptero. –dijo Jared, respirando profundamente. -¿Sabes que hay estadísticas de mortalidad relacionadas con helicópteros?

Jensen se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la intención de bajar. -Mira, podemos alquilar un barco privado que nos lleve a Necker. Había pensado que querrías verlo desde el aire. La vista de la isla es hermosa.  
  
Jared se mordió el labio, con las cejas juntas. Jensen sabía que estaba dividido en dos –por un lado quería subir al helicóptero; pero por otro, no quería estar atrapado dentro de una trampa mortal voladora.  
  
-Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parece bien, -dijo Jensen, suavemente.

-No, no.… hagámoslo. Quiero decir, vamos en helicóptero, -dijo Jared, sonriendo. Se sonrojó un poco y luego puso el pie en el borde de la puerta. Jensen se deslizó hacia atrás en el asiento para hacerle sitio cuando entró en la cabina. Se sentó junto a Jensen y luego se besó los dedos para tocar el techo del helicóptero.  
  
-¿Estás seguro? -Dijo Jensen, mientras Ferris entraba y cerraba la puerta.  
  
Jared asintió, mirando la hebilla del cinturón de seguridad. Jensen se abrochó el cinturón y vio que las manos de Jared temblaban ligeramente. Tomó el cinturón de seguridad y lo abrochó en su lugar, colocándolo en el regazo de Jared.  
  
-No tenemos que hacer esto.

Jared suspiró y luego miró a Jensen brevemente. -Tal vez es hora de que empiece a enfrentar algunos de mis miedos.  
  
-Está bien, -dijo Jensen, dándole palmaditas en la pierna. Cogió los otros auriculares y se los entregó a Jared. Se acomodó en su asiento, mirando por la ventanilla que tenía a su lado. No quería poner demasiadas esperanzas en el comentario de Jared. Podría haber sido solo sobre superar su miedo a volar; pero deseaba que significara algo más.  
  
 ***********

Jensen observó a Jared casi pegar la cara contra la ventanilla del helicóptero, contemplando las aguas azuladas y la isla verde a lo lejos.  
  
-¿Has estado allí antes? –dijo Jared por su micrófono.  
  
-Mi padre solía traernos aquí cada invierno para unas vacaciones familiares, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo. -Siempre me ha encantado venir. Hace años que no venía.  
  
-Es impresionante, -murmuró Jared, sonriendo para sí mismo.  
  
-Definitivamente, -dijo Jensen, mirando a Jared.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán los demás en juntarse con nosotros?  
  
-El viaje en barco dura 30 minutos desde Beef Island, -dijo Jensen, sentándose recto en el asiento. –Cuando nos vayamos haremos el viaje en barco.  
  
Jared se rio entre dientes. -No sé... tal vez estoy un poco mimado, pero nada podría superar esta vista.

Jensen se inclinó hacia delante. -Ferris, si nos haces un recorrido por la isla antes de aterrizar, te lo agradeceríamos.  
  
-Por supuesto, señor Ackles, -dijo Ferris, riéndose. -Sera un placer.  
  
-Gracias.

Jensen vio que la isla estaba muy cerca y Ferris los llevó lentamente alrededor de la misma, dándole a Jared la oportunidad de disfrutar de las vistas. -Esa es la Gran Casa, donde nos alojaremos.  
  
Jared miró la estructura asiática, apoyando la mano en la ventanilla. -Hey, es arquitectura de estilo balinés, -dijo, señalando el tejado bajo de paja.  
  
-Sí. Buen ojo, Jared.  
  
-He viajado por Asia antes, -dijo Jared, suavemente.  
  
Jensen asintió con la cabeza. Durante su luna de miel de un mes con Josh.  
  
-Siempre me ha encantado el estilo Asiático, -dijo Jared, volviéndose para sonreírle a Jensen. –Estuve considerando, muy en serio, hacer el doctorado en el extranjero.  
  
Jensen asintió hacia él; agradecido de que Jared hubiera ido a UT en su lugar. De lo contrario, es posible que nunca se hubieran conocido. Intentó no pensar en lo diferente que hubiera sido la vida de Jared si no lo hubiera conocido ese día en Nana´s.  
  
-Pero me alegro de haberme quedado en UT, -dijo Jared, volviéndose para mirar de nuevo por la ventanilla.

Ferris pilotó el helicóptero despacio y con cuidado hasta el helipuerto de la isla. Jensen pudo ver a algunos miembros del personal esperándolos, saludando al helicóptero. Jared les devolvió el saludo, sonriendo. Incluso desde aquí, Jensen sabía que aparecerían los hoyuelos.

Cuando aterrizaron, Jared casi rebotó para salir del helicóptero, dándose la vuelta para disfrutar de todas las vistas de la isla y de las aguas. Los conserjes cogieron sus maletas y Jensen condujo a Jared hacia los carritos de golf que usaban para llevar a los invitados a la Gran Casa. Podrían haber caminado fácilmente, pero Jensen quería darle tiempo a Jared para que se adaptara y disfrutara de la belleza natural de la isla sin tener que pensar en la caminata por el sinuoso camino perfectamente suave que recorría la ladera de la montaña de la isla.  
  
-Tendrán refrescos a su disposición cuando lleguemos a la Gran Casa, -dijo el conserje felizmente. -Y hemos recibido noticias del Capitán del catamarán, que trae a sus amigos, para decir que llegarán al muelle en diez minutos.  
  
Jensen asintió con la cabeza agradeciéndole, se apoyó en el asiento del carrito de golf, con el brazo extendido a lo largo del respaldo, los dedos rozando casualmente a Jared. -Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?  
  
-No sé... ¡todo!  
  
Jensen se echó a reír. -Tenemos los próximos seis días para nosotros solos. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo.  
  
-Sé que las chicas querrán ir a la playa en cuanto lleguen, -dijo Jared, sonriendo. Miró la ladera de la montaña hacia las arenas blancas y las aguas azul oscuro. -Es increíble. No creo haber visto ese tono de azul en mi vida.  
  
-Es mucho para asimilar, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Te he dado las gracias por esto?  
  
-Más que de sobra, -dijo Jensen, acariciándole la espalda y luego frotando círculos suaves.  
  
-Está bien, solo me estaba asegurando.

El personal principal de la Gran Casa estaba de pie, afuera, en los escalones delanteros, sonriéndoles cuando el carrito de golf se detuvo. Jensen y Jared se deslizaron fuera y se presentaron.  
  
-Señor Ackles. Bienvenido de nuevo, señor. Hola, señor Padalecki, es un placer que nos visite. Mi nombre es Maggie Theron y bienvenido a Necker Island, -dijo la mujer, alegremente. Hizo un movimiento casual al resto del personal y Jensen observó cómo se dispersaban rápida y silenciosamente de regreso a sus deberes. -Sus maletas ya están en su sitio; hay refrescos en la sala principal donde pueden esperar a sus amigos.  
  
Jared miró alrededor de la gran sala, tocó la mesa de billar de tamaño profesional y fue hasta la barandilla de madera para contemplar las aguas. Podía ver las grandes velas blancas del catamarán acercándose a la isla.  
  
-¿Es esta su primera visita a Necker? -le preguntó Maggie, sonriéndole.  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza. -Sí. Es asombroso.  
  
-Si necesitan algo, háganoslo saber. Todo el personal está a su disposición esta semana. dijo Maggie, sonriendo. Jensen asintió y se colocó al lado de Jared.  
  
-Nunca había estado en un paraíso así, -murmuró Jared, respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos. -Es una pena que no podamos quedarnos aquí para siempre.  
  
Jensen se encogió de hombros. -No sé... tienen acceso vía satélite... Probablemente podría dirigir Ackles Corp desde aquí; Celebrar mis reuniones mensuales aquí. Dudo que a alguno de mis vicepresidentes les importara el viaje.  
  
Jared se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. -No me compres la isla, Jensen. Puedo ver hacia donde se dirige tu mente.

-Bueno, ya sabes, si alguna vez cambias de opinión…

***********

Jensen se echó a reír, sentándose en la silla del patio, casi ahogándose con el postre. Tragó rápidamente, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.  
  
-Fue muy cómico, -dijo Sandy, riéndose. -Estaba agarrado a la pared, sus pies giraban y giraban como en los dibujos animados; y luego se cayó de culo tan fuerte. Pero como estaba agitando los brazos y las piernas, se impulsó y simplemente se deslizó a través de la pista hasta el centro. Y entonces-

-¡Sandy! –gritó Jared, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¡No no no no no! ¡Hiciste una promesa de meñique de que nunca, jamás, contarías esa historia mientras estuviéramos vivos!

Jensen miró alrededor de la mesa para ver a sus amigos disfrutando de la comida, riendo suavemente o simplemente inclinándose en las sillas con pequeñas sonrisas satisfechas. Steve ya mostraba signos de enrojecimiento en la piel clara por haber ido bañarse a primera hora de la tarde. Jensen sabía que volvería con sus pecas aún más vívidas, pero de alguna manera no le importaba. Alona, Sophia, Sandy y Danneel se habían juntado en la piscina de agua dulce, todas bastante hermosas con sus coloridos bikinis. Steve, Chad y Christian estaban tomando chupitos de whisky. Tom y Mike se susurraban el uno al otro al otro lado de la mesa. Jensen esperaba que su habitación no estuviera al lado de la de ellos. Y esperaba que Tom le hubiera traído una mordaza a Mike o todos serían una audiencia reacia de sus juegos nocturnos. Jensen no tenía dudas de que habría mucho sexo mientras estuvieran en la isla.  
  
Y no estaba realmente molesto por el hecho de que él no tendría su parte.  
  
Sophia miró el último pedazo de pastel de chocolate que había sobre la mesa. -Si alguien quiere el último trozo que lo diga o sino es mío.  
  
-Siempre podemos conseguir más, -dijo Jensen, riendo. -Pero no sé... creo que podría comerme otro trozo.

-Tráelo aquí, Ackles, -dijo, poniéndolo en el plato. -Estoy totalmente motivada para ganar.  
  
-Tío, no pelees contra Sophia por comida. Te comerá el brazo, -dijo Chad y luego se echó a reír cuando Sophia le pinchó la mano con el tenedor. -¡Hey! Mira, -se quejó él, enseñándole la mano. -¡Me has levantado la piel!  
  
-No seas crío, Chad.

Jensen se rio, bebiendo su cóctel de cítricos.  
  
-Pero Jared, es una historia muy divertida, -dijo Sandy, con voz aguda y juguetona. Jensen se giró para ver a Jared fruncir el ceño y no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de su cara.  
  
-Una promesa de meñique es una promesa de meñique, -anunció Jared, mirándola mal.  
  
Sandy suspiró profundamente y luego miró a Jensen. -Lo siento, Jensen.  
  
Jensen tomó un sorbo de café y le sonrió. –Ya me lo contarás la próxima vez.  
  
-Mis padres lo grabaron todo en video así que te lo enseñaré cuando volvamos a Dallas.  
  
-Será mejor que no lo hagas, -dijo Jared, sonriéndole. -O contaré la historia de tus primeras pruebas para animadora y la historia de los pantalones sucios.  
  
-¡Me acuerdo de eso! –dijo Chad, riendo a carcajadas.  
  
-Quiero escucharlo, -dijo Mike, mirando a Sandy.  
  
Los ojos de Sandy se abrieron y estiró la mano para golpear a Jared en el brazo. -¡Prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie! ¡Le contaré a Jensen lo de la vez que te orinaste en los pantalones!

-¡Tenía siete años!

Jensen se echó a reír, mirándolos. Le sonrió a Jared, mientras lo veía con sus amigos, tan libre y suelto. Jensen se recostó en la silla, suspirando alegremente mientras Jared y Sandy tenían un simulacro de puñetazos. Le hizo una suave llave de cabeza y Sandy se retorció contra él, empujándolo. Jensen trató de no mirar demasiado de cerca, temiendo que se le notara la envidia en la cara.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué hay en la agenda para mañana? –dijo Chad, mirando alrededor de la mesa.  
  
-Snorkel, -dijo Danneel.  
  
-Oh, quiero ir, -dijo Sandy, su voz amortiguada contra la camisa de Jared.  
  
-Alona, ¿te apuntas? -Dijo Sophia, volviéndose para mirar a la rubia.  
  
-Parece que las chicas vamos a bucear. -Dijo Alona, abriendo el folleto. Les enseñó a todos la foto de los arrecifes de coral. –Es precioso.  
  
Chad dio un silbido bajo. -Señoras, póngase los bikinis... en realidad, no necesitáis bikini.

Sophia estiró la mano y sacudió la frente de Chad con los dedos.  
  
Jensen miró por encima de la mesa a Jared, que se reía de algo que Christian le había dicho. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aplaudió, luego se recostó en la silla y le dijo algo a Steve. Entonces todos se rieron cuando Steve le hizo a Christian una llave de cabeza.

-... durmiendo solo esta noche, tío! –dijo Steve mientras Christian se reía con una risa gutural y sucia.

Jensen suspiró para sí mismo. Debería haber conseguido una habitación en la Bali Hi House.  
  
 ***********

Jensen esperó a que todos los demás encontraran sus habitaciones, asegurándose de que estuvieran acomodados para pasar la noche. Fue hacia la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, que era su habitación habitual cuando iba a Necker, y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Jared de pie, al lado de la cama, quitándose la camisa.  
  
-Hey, lo siento... pensaba que esta era mi habitación.  
  
-Es tu habitación, es nuestra habitación, -dijo Jared, arrojando la camisa sobre la cama blanca. -Tu bolso está ahí.  
  
Jensen se lamió los labios y frunció el ceño. -Creo que el personal ha entendido algo mal. No había pensado compartir habitación contigo. Siempre puedo tener mi propia habitación en...

-No seas estúpido, -dijo Jared, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Sé que solo hay 8 habitaciones en la Gran Casa; si tuvieras tu propia habitación, estarías solo. Eso es estúpido. Estas también son tus vacaciones, Jensen. Creo que puedo compartir cama contigo durante una semana. No tengo miedo de perder mi virtud o algo así.

Jensen le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. -Está bien... solo, ya sabes, me quedaré en mi lado de la cama.  
  
-Tío, es más grande que una king California; podrían dormir cinco personas cómodamente en esta cama. –dijo Jared, suspirando. -Además, está bien.

-Vale, -dijo Jensen, cerrando la puerta y yendo hacia su bolso para cogerlo.

Entró en el pequeño baño, solo lavabo e inodoro; la ducha era, en realidad, un spa privado al aire libre cerca de su parte del balcón. La isla era ecológica y se les pedía a los huéspedes que utilizaran productos ecológicos durante su estancia. Se lavó la cara y se cepilló los dientes, haciendo gárgaras con enjuague bucal durante unos minutos. Se secó la cara con una toalla suave y suspiró, apagando la luz.  
  
Intentó no mirar mientras Jared se desnudaba, dándole la espalda para darle privacidad, mientras terminaba de cambiarse. Jensen se quitó rápidamente la camisa y los pantalones. Se puso unos suaves pantalones de pijama de algodón y se volvió para ver a Jared tirando del edredón blanco y liberando las sábanas. Jared se hundió bajo las mantas, suspirando profundamente.  
  
-Es una cama fantástica, -dijo, soltando un pequeño gemido y retorciéndose para encontrar un lugar cómodo.  
  
-Sí. -Jensen se deslizó debajo de las mantas y se acomodó, cerrando los ojos. Había sido un día largo y no había dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior. Se aseguró de permanecer en su lado de la cama.  
  
-Esta ha sido una gran idea, -dijo Jared, suavemente. -Buenas noches, Jensen.  
  
-Buenas noches, -dijo, respirando profundamente. Casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando sintió el cálido golpe de una mano contra su hombro. Miró al techo arqueado de la habitación, en la oscuridad, perdiendo el contacto cuando Jared retiró la mano.  
  
 ***********

Jensen se despertó lentamente. Sintió la brisa cálida del aire caribeño fluir sobre su piel desnuda. Su conciencia flotaba; sintió el brillo de la luz de la mañana en su rostro. Le encantaba esta habitación porque recibía la luz de la mañana al final, dándole unos minutos más para dormir.  
  
Pero sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente cuando sintió el brazo de Jared deslizarse sobre su estómago, escuchó el suave murmullo de su voz mientras dormía. Jensen se tensó y giró la cabeza para ver a Jared apretándose contra su brazo. Las almohadas estaban esparcidas detrás de él, en su lado de la cama y parecía que era de los que abrazaban.

Eso era muy injusto.  
  
Jensen controló la respiración, tratando de relajar el cuerpo. Ya estaba empalmado; ahora palpitaba con la sensación del calor del cuerpo de Jared contra el suyo. Trató de deslizarse por debajo del brazo, pero tan pronto como empezó a moverse, el brazo de Jared se enroscó a su alrededor, manteniéndolo atrapado en la cama. Jared dejó escapar un murmullo amortiguado de palabras que no tenían ningún sentido para él. Jensen casi se atraganta con la saliva cuando sintió la mano de Jared acariciándole la cadera.

Jensen cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Todo lo que Jared tenía que hacer era moverse solo un par de centímetros más abajo y sentiría la polla dura de Jensen.  
  
En serio, necesitaba ir al baño. Y masturbarse. Dos veces.  
  
Jared volvió la cara y la apretó contra el brazo de Jensen. Era tan consciente de Jared contra él, que pensaba que podía sentir cada pelo de su barba matutina.

Jared volvió a murmurar y luego se lamió los labios, que se movieron contra la piel de Jensen.  
  
Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¡Injusto!  
  
Jensen se aclaró la garganta y luego tragó saliva. -¿Jared?

Jared gruñó algo y luego movió la mano en dirección opuesta, arrastrándola por el costado para acariciarle el pecho. Los dedos le rozaron el pezón, apretándolo. Jensen se tragó un gemido, apretando las manos en puños.  
  
No podía soportarlo más. Era humano. En otro momento, hubiera empujado a Jared de espaldas, le hubiera arrancado los bóxers y se la hubiera chupado, lo hubiera provocado hasta tenerlo rogando por poder correrse, y luego se lo hubiera follado hasta que todos en la isla supieran que Jared le pertenecía.  
  
Esto había sido una mala idea. Definitivamente iba a coger una habitación privada en la Bali Hi House.  
  
-¡Jared!  
  
Jared se despertó abruptamente, levantando la cabeza, sus ojos se enfocaron para mirar a Jensen. -¿Jensen? ¿Por qué me has despertado?  
  
-Um... tengo que levantarme, ya sabes.  
  
Jared notó que estaba apretado contra Jensen y lentamente se movió por la cama, dándole su espacio. Jensen casi no captó el gemido involuntario que soltó cuando los dedos de Jared se deslizaron contra por pezón, de nuevo. Si no supiera que no era posible, pensaría que Jared lo estaba haciendo a propósito.  
  
Jensen huyó de la cama y se dirigió al pequeño baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se apoyó contra el otro lado de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados, jadeando ligeramente. Deslizó la mano por la parte delantera del pantalón de pijama, acariciándose la polla y frotándola suavemente. Jesús. ¡Mierda!

Maldita sea, no sabía cómo iba a pasar el resto de la semana con un marido seductor, tímido y de ojos somnolientos que tenía miedo al sexo.  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Nota del autor: Letra de la canción de Steve Carlson "I Learned to Love".  
  


* * *

Había una pequeña laguna artificial en el centro de la isla, a pocos minutos de la casa principal. Era privada y un lugar maravilloso para pasar un momento de paz y tranquilidad. El camino de ladrillos rodeaba la isla, pero, al final, la larga caminata valía la pena. Jensen escuchó el sonido de la cascada que salpicaba la superficie de la laguna. Miró a través de los árboles para ver a alguien nadando. Era lo suficientemente grande como para compartirla, pero Jensen entendería si alguien quería privacidad. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar a la casa principal cuando vio a Jared salir de las aguas de la laguna, desnudo y goteando.  
  
Fabuloso, pensó Jensen, de pie, detrás de los árboles y mirando a Jared mientras caminaba hacia la cascada y se metía bajo el rocío. Jensen puso la mano contra el árbol, apoyándose en él, mientras observaba a su joven marido darse la vuelta bajo la lluvia de agua, disfrutando de la sensación de la fresca fluidez de la cascada. Jensen podía ver su sonrisa desde el otro lado de la laguna.  
  
Miró durante un largo rato, solo observando el cuerpo largo y delgado de Jared. Podía ver el comienzo de las líneas de bronceado donde el bañador cruzaban las caderas y la mitad de los muslos. Jensen quería pasar las manos por la espalda ancha, tocar la piel cálida y los músculos firmes. Sabía cómo se sentía ya que era receptor de sus abrazos, pero era diferente cuando solo había piel entre dos cuerpos. Jensen podría apretarse, desnudo, contra el cuerpo de Jared y aún tener más piel para explorar.  
  
Jesús. Se estaba empalmando solo viendo como se sumergía.  
  
-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?  
  
Jensen pegó un brinco, sonrojándose, cuando se volvió para ver a Sandy parada cerca de él, susurrándole. -Sólo estaba... sí, lo es.  
  
Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y se agachó detrás de él, mirando a Jared. Jensen quería taparle ojos con las manos y arrastrarla lejos, -pero luego recordó que Jared y Sandy habían salido juntos. Probablemente conocía de primera mano lo que era tocar a Jared.  
  
-Sabes, es una de las personas más bellas que conozco, -le murmuró a Jensen. -No es posible que alguien tan hermoso sea también la persona más amable del mundo, pero lo es.  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Dijo Jensen y luego se giró para ver a Jared saltar a la laguna, dando un fuerte yahoo. Sonrió cuando Jared cayó.  
  
-Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué Jared y tú lo dejasteis? Quiero decir... sois tan buenos amigos y... no puedo imaginar por qué no estáis juntos.

Sandy se rio de él. -Cuando era animadora de los Cowboys, había un jugador que realmente me quería. Me invitaba a salir todo el rato y le dije que no salía con jugadores, -ni de fútbol ni de ningún otro tipo. Era inofensivo, pero era molesto. Le pregunté a Jared si sería mi novio falso para poder decirle que ya estaba con alguien y así no tener que pasar por todo eso. -Ella respiró hondo. -Y también era conveniente para él. Podía decirles a sus padres y a otras personas que estaba viendo a alguien. Nos convenía a los dos.  
  
-Y vosotros dos nunca...  
  
-No. -dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Jensen quería creerla; que Jared no intentaría ligar con Sandy y que ella no intentaría tentar a Jared. -No fue así, Jensen.  
  
Jensen frunció el ceño para sí mismo, preguntándose lo solo que se había sentido Jared después de Josh.  
  
-No me malinterpretes, -dijo suavemente. -Si pudiera salir con Jared de verdad, no diría que no. Pero estamos mucho mejor como amigos, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nuestra amistad. -Jensen la miró largo rato, preguntándose si podía leerle la mente. -Todos hemos intentado que Jared tenga alguna cita... después de Josh. No quería, ni siquiera una primera cita, ni siquiera ir a tomar un café. Jared siempre fue un poco tímido, pero después de Josh... simplemente se metió dentro de un caparazón y le llevo años empezar a salir de él de nuevo.  
  
Jensen asintió con la cabeza. -Lo sé... veo vislumbres de Jared... donde puedo ver que él es... cómo te diría... que él es más que solo... esto. ¿sabes?  
  
-Lo sé, -dijo, riendo suavemente. Le dio unas palmaditas a Jensen en el brazo y suspiró. -Todavía es nuevo en las relaciones, Jensen. Sé que lo amas... solo sé paciente con él y él ira a ti. Jared es fácil de querer, pregúntale a cualquiera, y él sabe amar. Creemos que se está enamorando de ti. Es diferente cuando está contigo, está contento y puedo decir que se siente seguro.

-Sí, -dijo Jensen, asintiendo con la cabeza. –Yo también creo que está empezando a sentirse seguro.  
  
Lo suficientemente seguro como para abrazarlo cuando están en la misma cama sin asustarse.  
  
Sandy se puso de puntillas y le dio a Jensen un rápido beso en la mejilla. Le sonrió mientras él se sonrojaba un poco. -No le diré que te empalmas solo con mirarlo.  
  
-¡Por el amor de Dios, Sandy! -le siseó Jensen cuando ella se dio la vuelta, sonriéndole. La observó irse por el camino de ladrillos y sonrió para sí mismo. Con un suspiro, se giró para ver a Jared jugando cerca de la cascada, pasando la mano por el agua que caía. Echó un último vistazo y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la casa principal.  
  
 ***********

Jensen realmente tenía que dejar de imaginarse a Jared desnudo, y ahora que sabía exactamente cómo lucía debajo de la ropa... no estaba haciendo nada por su sensación de paz. Iba hacia el costado de la casa principal cuando escuchó ruidosos gritos y el sonido de una pelota de tenis golpeando la pista. Vio a Tom y Mike en la pista de tenis, sin camisa y con gafas de sol, golpeando la pelota con un filo agresivo. No era un partido amistoso, pero tratándose de Tom y Mike, -que eran ultra competitivos, para empezar y probablemente tenían algún tipo de apuesta sexual-, no era nada fuera de lo común.  
  
Christian y Steve estaban sentados en el balcón del segundo piso con los pies apoyados en la barandilla de madera, con vistas a la pista de tenis, vitoreándolos y burlándose de ellos. Jensen subió las escaleras y se sentó en una de las lujosas sillas acolchadas junto a Steve.  
  
-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?  
  
-Las chicas se han llevado a Chad a la playa, -dijo Steve, riendo cuando Christian bombardeó a Mike con unas cerezas. -Y pensábamos que Jared estaba contigo.  
  
-Estaba en la laguna, así que volví.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿No estuviste mirando cómo se bañaba denudo? -Bromeó Christian, arrojándole otra cereza a Mike. Jensen agachó la cabeza y se rascó la nuca. Captó la sonrisa de complicidad de Steve y la ignoró.  
  
-¡Oye! –protestó Mike, sacudiendo su raqueta de tenis. -¡Vamos hombre! ¡Estoy intentando ganar una apuesta! ¿Sabes? ¡A algunos nos gustaría ser activos de vez en cuando!  
  
Jensen se rio entre dientes cuando Tom saltó sobre la red y acercó a Mike para reclamar un beso. Mike dejó que el beso continuara durante unos segundos y luego se apartó, haciendo una mueca. Jensen podía adivinar quién había ganado el partido.  
  
-Vamos, jugaremos dobles, -dijo Christian, empujando a Steve.

-No… odio el tenis, -dijo Steve, frunciendo el ceño. –Juega con Jensen.  
  
-Olvídalo, estoy aquí para relajarme, no para que Tom y Mike me pateen el culo, -dijo Jensen, riéndose.  
  
-Vamos, Steve, no te rindas, -dijo Christian, guiñándole un ojo y bajando las escaleras. Mike lo persiguió por la pista con la raqueta en la mano, amenazando con golpearlo por haberlo distraído. Tom atrapó a Mike, riendo fuerte.  
  
-Oye, he hablado con el personal y les he preguntado si podríamos hacer un luau esta noche. Nos prepararán algo en la playa del lado norte a las seis de la tarde.

Jensen se iluminó y asintió. -Es una gran idea. Trae las guitarras. Luego haremos una hoguera.  
  
-Claro, -dijo Steve, poniéndose de pie. -Ahora, tengo que ir a mantener a Christian fuera de problemas.  
  
-¿Cuándo no está Chris en problemas?  
  
 ***********

Jensen estaba a punto meter la bola ocho en la tronera de la esquina izquierda cuando Jared entró en la sala común de la casa principal, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y el cuerpo brillando por todas partes. Llevaba unos pantalones por la rodilla, la camisa y la toalla enrolladas en la mano. Jensen se enderezó y le sonrió, intentando no mirar como destacaban los músculos de la parte superior del cuerpo de Jared, al detalle. Estaba maravillosamente bronceado y sonrojado por su caminata desde la laguna. Jensen se mordió la mejilla para evitar babear.  
  
¡Mierda!  
  
-¡Hey!  
  
-Hola, -respondió Jensen, apoyándose contra el borde de la mesa de billar. -¿Quieres jugar?  
  
¡Jesús! ¿En qué coño estaba pensando? Eso es, pídele a tu hermoso marido medio desnudo que juegue al billar sin camisa. Inteligente, Jensen, muy inteligente.  
  
-En realidad, iba a ir al gimnasio y hacer ejercicio. No había dormido tan bien como hoy desde hacía años, así que estoy un poco desincronizado. Y después de entrenar iba a darme un masaje, -¿sabes esos de piedras calientes? Creo que va a ser increíble para la espalda.

Jensen asintió, sonriendo. –Parece que tienes una mañana ocupada.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer tu?  
  
Jensen se encogió de hombros. -Simplemente tomármelo con calma.  
  
-Hey, -llamó Jared cuando empezó a alejarse. -Deberías ir a la laguna a nadar. Es un gran lugar privado.  
  
Jensen vio como Jared le guiñaba un ojo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo hacia el balneario. Se preguntó si sabía que había estado mirándolo. Algo estaba pasando con Jared... y no podía entenderlo. Le alegraba que fuera feliz; que se sintiera seguro con él. Jensen estaba realmente complacido de que Jared estuviera disfrutando en Necker. Pero había algo... fuera de lugar. No podía explicar qué era, pero parecía que Jared estaba intentando ligar con él.  
  
 ***********

Jensen se hundió en la hamaca, sintiendo que se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Se cubrió la cara con un sombrero de paja, su mano se alejó un poco del pequeño cubo de hielo que contenía cuatro cervezas. Le encantaba el personal de Necker -sabían exactamente lo que quería sin siquiera preguntar.  
  
Podía escuchar risitas y salpicaduras en la playa. Las chicas estaban en el agua, lanzándose una pelota de playa grande entre ellas. Chad y Alona iban a dar un paseo a caballo juntos. La verdad es que no lo había visto venir, pero no estaba en contra. Echó un vistazo para ver a Tom y Mike descansando en las arenas blancas. Christian y Steve navegaban en un pequeño bote alrededor de la isla. Jensen escuchó sus gemidos reverberando a través de las aguas y a Tom gritándole a Christian que al menos esperara hasta que estuvieran al otro lado de la isla antes de follar.  
  
-¿Hay sitio para uno más?  
  
Jensen miró a Jared entrecerrando los ojos y le sonrió lentamente. -¿Crees que puedes encajar?  
  
-Oh, sí, -dijo Jared, resoplando. Jensen se movió para dejarle sitio, ambos juntaron cuerpos y piernas, y se acomodaron. Jared dio un largo suspiro, poniendo el brazo bajo la cabeza.

-No nos vuelques.  
  
-Agárrate a un lado de la hamaca un segundo, -dijo Jared, sujetando la parte superior del cuerpo de Jensen. Este se agarró al borde, no queriendo caerse.  
  
Jared los colocó de tal manera que él estaba de espaldas y tiró de Jensen para que se acurrucara sobre él. Jared agarró la pierna de Jensen y la metió entre las suyas, manteniéndolo cerca. Jensen trató de salir de su sueño aturdido para protestar por el maltrato, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba perfectamente bien y simplemente se apretó contra el calor de Jared, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Dormitaba cómodamente, sintiendo la gran mano de Jared acariciándole la espalda en círculos lentos, las yemas de los dedos rozándole el cuello y la parte posterior del pelo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y se estremeció contra Jared. Jensen emitió un vergonzoso sonido que parecía un ronroneo, pero por una vez, no le importó. Estaba contento por la cercanía. Entendía que Jared no estaba listo para más, que no podía curarse de la noche a la mañana, -pero en momentos como este, realmente deseaba poder compartir el placer con él.  
  
Jared dio un suave empujón a la hamaca con el pie en el árbol y los dos se pusieron a dormir la siesta, escuchando a sus amigos de fondo, cálidos, a la sombra del sol caribeño de la isla.  
  
 ***********

Todos permanecieron alrededor de la mesa baja con una cálida sensación de camaradería, demasiado llenos para hacer algo más que simplemente descansar en la playa. Había docenas de antorchas tiki encendidas a su alrededor que marcaban el camino hacia la casa principal. Steve y Christian ya les estaban regalando canciones, el personal de Necker limpiaba la mesa y colocaba postres y cafés. Jensen se hundió en la arena; las manos metidas debajo de su cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, observando las estrellas.  
  
-Vamos, Jen, -llamó Christian, sonriendo.  
  
Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. -¿Qué?  
  
-Es tu turno. –dijo Steve, rasgueando acordes al azar en su guitarra.  
  
-De ninguna manera, vamos, tíos.  
  
-Jensen, por favor, -dijo Danneel, sonriéndole. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que cantaste.

-¿Cantas? -Dijo Jared, sentándose. -Hazlo, toca algo. ¿Vas a tocar "Kumbaya"?

Jensen lo miró mal mientras Jared se reía. -Solo por decir eso, no voy a hacerlo.  
  
-Vamos, Jen, no seas gallina, -dijo Christian, riéndose. -Jensen... Jensen... Jen-sen... Jen-sen...

Todos los demás comenzaron a corear su nombre y Jensen gimió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Se sentó y todos le dieron un fuerte aplauso.  
  
-Dámela, -le gruñó a Christian, cogiendo su guitarra. Deslizó la púa por debajo de las cuerdas del cuello y comenzó a afinarla, aclarándose la garganta. -Muy bien, cantaré una de mis canciones favoritas, que escribió Steve.  
  
Jensen miró a Jared, nervioso y luego miró las cuerdas de la guitarra, tocando la introducción.

  
  
_“¿Puedes por favor escucharme?_

_Sólo tengo unos momentos_ _  
  
antes de que mi viaje me lleve a un lugar nuevo  
  
Acabo de llamar para hacerte saber que todo está bien  
  
Lo intenté antes mil veces  
  
pero nunca pude decir... hola.  
_  


_Pero es otoño_ _  
  
y un chico nuevo probablemente te llame todos los días  
  
Podría haber perdido todo lo que tenía en ti  
_   
_pero sé que encontré mi camino_

_He aprendido a amar_

_Me pregunto qué estás haciendo  
  
Me pregunto si estás lejos  
  
y si a veces escuchas mis canciones  
  
y me pregunto dónde estás  
  
y puedes escuchar una voz a tu lado  
  
por la noche dentro de tu habitación  
  
diciendo que está bien soñar  
  
Prometo que volveré a casa pronto_.  
  


  
_Así que ahora es primavera  
  
y traigo todo lo que tengo  
  
puede que no sea mucho  
  
pero una cosa que he aprendido mucho  
  
He aprendido a amar”_

Jensen levantó la vista y vio a Jared mirándolo, sus ojos color avellana brillaban por las luces bajas de las antorchas tiki y la pequeña hoguera cercana. Jared le dio una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza. Jensen se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo que el calor se extendía por su columna vertebral para asentarse en las partes más bajas de su estómago.  
  
Tom y Mike silbaron en voz alta mientras las chicas vitoreaban. Jensen sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y devolviéndole la guitarra a Christian.  
  
-Buen trabajo, tío, -dijo Steve, sonriendo ampliamente. -No creo haberte escuchado cantar tan bien antes.  
  
-Cállate, -dijo Jensen, sentándose y pasando las manos por la arena. Levantó la vista para ver a Jared mirándolo.  
  
-Ha sido genial, -dijo Jared, moviéndose alrededor de la mesa baja para sentarse más cerca de Jensen. -¿Cantas mucho?  
  
-Solía cantar mucho con Steve y Christian en el bar de Steve, -dijo Jensen, mirando a Jared. Su garganta estaba repentinamente seca y apretada.  
  
-Me gustaría ir contigo la próxima vez que vayas.  
  
Jensen recogió su cerveza y tomó un trago largo. –Claro que sí. Estaré encantado de llevarte. A ellos también les gustaría mucho. De hecho, Steve me ha dicho varias veces que debería llevarte.  
  
-Bien, -dijo Jared, suavemente. Se inclinó más cerca de Jensen, casi susurrándole al oído. -Deberías cantar más cuando lleguemos a casa.  
  
Casa.

Jensen le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo rápidamente y bebiendo el resto de su cerveza.  
  
 *********** **  
**Jensen se despertó con Jared tendido sobre él, su muslo apretado entre las piernas. No había duda de que Jared podía sentir su erección contra él, por lo que trató de retorcerse para salir de debajo. Después de unos momentos, Jensen se detuvo, jadeando ligeramente. Jared lo tenía clavado en el colchón con bastante eficacia.  
  
Jared gimió una queja y se acurrucó contra Jensen, moviendo su muslo un poco más arriba. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, manteniendo el gemido de placer entre sus labios. Se retorció de nuevo, intentando liberarse.  
  
-¿Por qué estás tan decidido a sacudir la cama todas las mañanas? ¿Es algo que haces en casa? –murmuró Jared contra el hombro de Jensen.  
  
-Vamos, tío, esto no es justo, -dijo Jensen, suavemente.  
  
-Te sientes tan bien, Jensen, -dijo Jared, su aliento moviéndose contra su oreja. Jensen tragó saliva, abrió los ojos, agarró la pierna de Jared y lo alejó.  
  
Básicamente corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta. ¡Jesús, solo era un maldito humano!  
  
Aprovechó la privacidad que había conseguido y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente tranquilo salió del baño para vestirse, -tal vez iría a correr por la isla y así quemar parte de la maldita tensión sexual- sería más capaz de enfrentar a Jared y lidiar con el resto del día.  
  
Jensen abrió la puerta y volvió a la habitación. Jared ya no estaba en la cama. Miró alrededor de la habitación para verlo bajo el chorro de agua en la ducha al aire libre, adyacente a la habitación. Había un gran ventanal que dividía la habitación y la ducha de piedra al aire libre. Jensen se quedó parado durante un momento, solo mirando como el agua bajaba por la delgada espalda de Jared. Sus ojos trazaron los músculos firmes de sus nalgas, en cuya curva quería tatuar su nombre.  
  
Antes de que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar ante la imagen de Jared duchándose, Jensen se puso la ropa de correr cogiendo los calcetines y las zapatillas cuando salió de la habitación a toda prisa.  
  
 ***********

A Jensen le encantaban los senderos para correr alrededor de la isla. Había dos -fácil o difícil. Eligió el difícil y estaba resoplando cuando entró en la habitación, cubierto de sudor, todos los músculos le ardían por el esfuerzo. Estaba agradecido de estar solo y se quitó las zapatillas y los calcetines, luego tiró la ropa al suelo mientras se dirigía a la ducha al aire libre.  
  
El agua estaba templada y se metió debajo del chorro, cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Agarró el champú ecológico a base de hierbas, hizo espuma y se lavó el pelo rápidamente. Abrió el grifo y puso el agua un poco más caliente. Giró para que el chorro le golpeara la espalda y el cuello. Agachó la cabeza y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente contra su piel. Tal vez iría a que le hicieran un masaje más tarde, le quitaría el dolor.  
  
Cogió el jabón natural y una toalla de mano limpia, la enjabonó y la movió rápidamente sobre su piel. Puso el jabón en la jabonera y apoyó la mano contra la pared de piedra, dejando que el agua le rociara la cara. Movió la toalla de mano por su cuerpo, bajó por las piernas, entre los dedos de los pies, y frotó en todos los lugares que necesitaban un buen lavado. Escurrió la toalla y la colgó del pequeño gancho. Permaneció de nuevo bajo el agua, con los ojos cerrados, imaginando a Jared en la ducha esta mañana.  
  
Había querido, más que nada, desnudarse y unirse a él, frotar las manos sobre cada centímetro de su piel, apretarlo contra la pared de piedra y besarlo. Ver la forma en que el agua se aferraba a sus pestañas, lamer el sabor del agua en su cuello. Jensen reclamaría las clavículas como propias. Pasar las manos por el pecho de Jared, acariciarle los pezones con los pulgares para comprobar cuán sensibles eran. Observarlo gemir, las manos apoyadas contra la pared de piedra y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.  
  
Jensen gimió, pasándose la mano por el estómago para agarrarse la polla endurecida. Le dio varios tirones firmes y pasó el pulgar sobre la punta sensible. Se dejó ir, sintiendo la oleada de placer moverse por su cuerpo como lava. Se imaginó que era la mano firme de Jared, que se movía sobre él como un amante que lo quería, que quería hacer que se corriera.  
  
Soltó otro gemido, estremeciéndose cuando el placer brotó de él. Se acarició a través de cada uno de los pulsos, pasando por debajo del chorro caliente y sintiendo el agua fluir sobre su mano. Puso ambas manos en la pared frente a él y se agachó debajo de la ducha, dejando que el agua lo limpiara.  
  
Se apartó y cerró la ducha. Salió con cuidado y cogió una toalla.  
  
Jared.

Jensen parpadeó y vio por la ventana a Jared, que estaba de pie, en medio de la habitación, mirándolo. La cara de Jared se puso roja y le sonrió, tímido, girándose para salir de la habitación. Jensen lo vio irse, atónito, sabiendo que Jared lo había visto masturbarse. No le molestaba; deseaba que se hubiera unido a él en la ducha.  
  
Con un suspiro, Jensen recogió la toalla y se secó lentamente, dejando que el suave vellón absorbiera el agua. Seguía viendo la expresión de Jared en su mente. A Jared le había gustado lo que había visto, lo había deseado. Pero solo porque lo encontraba atractivo y lo quería, no significaba que lo quisiera ahora.  
  
Realmente no quería volver a empalmarse. Estaba frustrado y enamorado.  
  
Jensen no creía que pudiera soportar mucho más.  
  
 ***********

Sabía que la mejor manera de no pensar en Jared y el sexo era disfrutar de los deportes de vacaciones. Jensen estaba jugando un partido loco de voleibol acuático con Christian y Alona en su equipo. Jugaban contra Tom, Sophia y Mike. Había gritos, un poco de abuso verbal no deportivo y continuos chapoteos. Formando equipo, a parte, estaban Steve, Danneel y Chad -jugarían contra el equipo ganador.  
  
-¡Vamos, Jensen!  
  
-¡Perdedor!  
  
Jensen y Christian se lanzaron juntos a por la pelota, casi chocando en la piscina. Alona se reía demasiado fuerte intentar cualquier tipo de defensa. El punto ganador fue para Mike. Jensen sonrió, viendo a Tom y Mike levantar a Sophia sobre sus hombros, presumiendo por su victoria.  
  
Sophia chilló cuando Chad le golpeó en la cara con la pelota. Se cayó, arrastrando a Mike con ella cuando Tom la soltó y se rio a carcajadas.  
  
-Muy bien, ¡enséñales lo que tienes, Chad! –vitoreó Alona. Todos se quedaron quietos y la miraron, sonriéndole. -¿Qué? Sólo estaba animando.  
  
-Claro, -murmuró Steve, lanzando la pelota de voleibol al aire, golpeándola sobre la red.  
  
Tom se la devolvió suavemente. Chad jugó duró en la defensa, golpeando la pelota hacia atrás y casi dándole a Mike en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Venga! –gritó Mike, señalándolos a todos. -¡Esto no va de "intentar conseguir puntos extra dándole a Mike"!  
  
-No sé, Rosie, hace que el partido sea un poco más divertido, -dijo Danneel, sacándole la lengua.  
  
-¡Tráelo! -Mike chilló.  
  
Jensen se echó a reír, aplaudiendo cuando él, Christian y Alona interrumpieron la protesta, salpicando al otro equipo con los pies.  
  
-Hey, ¿Jensen? -Dijo Alona, tocándolo en el brazo

-¿Si? -dijo, volviéndose para mirarla.  
  
Jensen se echó a reír cuando Alona lo empujó a la piscina.

-¡No más juego limpio! –gritó Jensen cuando él y Christian le cogieron las manos y la empujaron.  
  
Hubo mucha diversión bajo el agua cuando el voleibol acuático se convirtió en "robar el traje de baño". Para cuando Jensen pudo escapar con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, había salido victorioso con la parte superior del bikini de Danneel, el bañador de Christian y el diminuto Speedo de Mike en las manos.  
  
 ***********  
  
Después del almuerzo, Jensen llevó a Sandy y a Sophia alrededor de la isla en el pequeño velero, enseñándoles como aparejar y virar ángulos. Le complació notar que las chicas lo pillaron rápidamente y Jensen disfrutó del tranquilo viaje alrededor de Necker. Les enseñó la sencilla frase mnemónica "Puede Este Barco Navegar Correctamente" para rumbo, equilibrio, ajuste de vela y tablero central.  
  
Los chicos iban en motos de agua, alejándose y haciendo trucos con las olas. Otros se dispersaron por la isla, descansando en hamacas o tomando el sol en las hermosas arenas blancas de la playa.  
  
Jensen se reclinó en su asiento, las gafas de sol le protegían los ojos de los brillantes reflejos de las aguas azuladas. Sophia se sentó en los asientos frente a él cuando Sandy fue hacia la proa, sentándose sobre el borde con los pies colgando y riendo para sí misma.  
  
Sophia se volvió hacia él y le echó una larga mirada. -Tenía razón sobre ti.  
  
Jensen se levantó las gafas de sol. -¿Perdón?

-Jared... tenía razón sobre ti, -le dijo, sonriendo levemente. -Dijo que valía la pena conocerte.

Jensen le dio una pequeña sonrisa. -Vale la pena conocerlo a él.  
  
Sophia asintió, aceptando eso. -¿Cómo estás?  
  
Jensen soltó una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Aguantando.  
  
-Nunca había visto a Jared tan feliz... y no es porque nos hayas traído aquí... él ha estado feliz desde hace tiempo... contigo.  
  
-Me alegro, -dijo Jensen, suspirando profundamente. -Me hace feliz, -en realidad, me hace sentir frustrado como el infierno... pero me hace feliz estar frustrado.  
  
-Jesús, realmente estás enamorado de él, -dijo, riéndose.  
  
-Sí, más o menos, -dijo Jensen, bajando las gafas de sol.  
  
-Jared quiere que seamos amigos, -le dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento. Ella le dio una bonita sonrisa. -Supongo que si él te ha perdonado por tus errores pasados, el resto de nosotros también podemos hacerlo. -Extendió la mano. -¿Amigos?  
  
Jensen le sonrió, extendió la mano y se la estrechó. -Amigos.  
  
-¿Somos todos amigos ahora? -Se burló Sandy riendo.  
  
-Hey, venga, vamos a divertirnos. Sube allí con Sandy y os enseñaré cómo navegar a favor del viento.  
  
 ***********

Comenzaron la noche jugando una emocionante partida de Monopoly. Jensen fruncía el ceño y lanzaba miradas feroces, quejándose en voz alta de que Alona estaba haciendo trampas.  
  
Ella le golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza. -¡No hago trampas, Jensen Ackles!

-¡No hay forma de que pueda perder al Monopoly! –dijo Jensen, gruñéndoles.  
  
-Es solo un juego, -dijo Sandy, riéndose entre dientes.  
  
-Para Jensen, nunca es solo un juego, -murmuró Danneel, alzando una ceja.  
  
Jensen les gruñó, tirando los dados. Movió su ficha, el coche, y terminó en la casilla "Vaya a la cárcel".  
  
-¡No me lo creo! -Se quejó, golpeando su ficha en la cárcel. Jensen se recostó, mirando tristemente el tablero.-¡Nunca voy a la cárcel!  
  
Jared se echó a reír, frotándole la cabeza con la mano. -No hagas pucheros, Jensen.  
  
Lentamente, varias parejas empezaron a abandonar la partida, dándoles a todos las buenas noches. Jensen vio como Christian y Steve desaparecían primero; después Tom y Mike salieron de la sala común; Chad y Alona decidieron dar un paseo nocturno por la playa; y las chicas se excusaron para irse a la cama. Jensen estaba solo con Jared, recogiendo las piezas del juego y el dinero.  
  
Jared puso la tapa en la caja y le sonrió a Jensen. -Yo también me voy a la cama. ¿Vienes?  
  
Jensen tragó saliva, lamiéndose los labios. -Iré en unos minutos.

-Está bien, -dijo Jared. Lo miró divertido y Jensen le sonrió para que supiera que no pasaba nada. Bebió lo último de su cerveza para ocultar su nerviosismo. No tenía sueño suficiente como para acostarse a la vez que Jared y no tenía control suficiente sobre su libido como para quedarse allí, tumbado y dejar que Jared lo tocara toda la noche.  
  
Jugó tres partidas de billar solo y por fin, se dirigió a la habitación. Jared estaba profundamente dormido. Jensen se lavó la cara y los dientes. Se puso los pantalones de pijama y se deslizó debajo de las sábanas frías intentando no mover mucho la cama. Suspiró, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada, su cuerpo relajándose por momentos.  
  
Cerró los ojos y casi saltó de su piel cuando Jared se dio la vuelta, enredando los brazos y las piernas a su alrededor. Jensen dejó escapar un suspiro, sin pelear por el espacio personal. Suspiró profundamente, dejando que el peso y el calor familiar de Jared lo adormecieran.  
  
Por supuesto, en una isla de este tamaño, no era difícil escuchar a varias parejas gimiendo de placer por la noche. Jensen gimió suavemente, tirando de la almohada debajo de él y colocándosela sobre la cara, cualquier cosa para mantener fuera de su cabeza el sonido de los gemidos.  
  
En serio, esto era injusto. Jensen sabía que Jared lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer él al respecto sin asustarlo?  
 **  
*********  
  
Jensen se despertó lentamente, la luz del sol entraba en la habitación con un suave resplandor. Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos despacio, parpadeando para ahuyentar el sueño. Sintió la mano de Jared sobre su estómago, acariciándolo en círculos lentos. Se giró vio que esta vez, estaba despierto, con la mano sujetándose la cabeza y el codo firmemente apoyado en la cama.  
  
-Buenos días, -le murmuró Jensen, con la intención de salir de la cama.  
  
Se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Jared en su brazo, deteniéndolo. Jensen se volvió para mirarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Jared lo acercó, besándolo suavemente en la boca.  
  



	16. Chapter 16

  
Se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Jared en su brazo, deteniéndolo. Jensen se volvió para mirarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Jared lo acercó, besándolo suavemente en la boca.

Jensen gimió descaradamente, sintiendo el golpe de la lengua de Jared en su labio inferior. Abrió la boca invitándolo a explorar. Volviendo a la cama, Jensen se movió hasta que estuvo de espaldas, acercando a Jared y atrayéndolo sobre él. Le encantaba sentir su cálida piel contra la suya; Le encantaba el peso del cuerpo de Jared sobre el suyo.  
  
Los largos dedos de Jared se deslizaron por su cabello corto, las uñas rascando suavemente su cuero cabelludo. Jensen se estremeció, abrazándolo, arrastrando las uñas por la sensible espalda.  
  
El beso se profundizó y Jensen probó la lengua de Jared, acariciándose la una contra la otra. Jensen le mordió el labio, tirando de él con los dientes hasta que Jared lanzó un suave gemido.  
  
Esto es lo que quería -simplemente descansar juntos en la cama, besarse y tocarse. Jared era firme al tacto, piel sedosa cubriendo sus duros músculos. Jensen dejó que sus manos y dedos acariciaran la espalda con la que tanto fantaseaba. Dejó que Jared se hiciera cargo del beso, dejándolo que lo probase. Los labios de Jared se sentían suaves y húmedos contra los suyos. Se dio cuenta de que Jared echaba de menos esto, -echaba de menos besar- por su actitud ferviente y algo apresurada.

Finalmente, Jensen se apartó, ambos jadeando suavemente. Miró a los ojos de gato avellana de Jared, párpados somnolientos y bajos, la cara enrojecida, los labios húmedos e hinchados. Le sonrió, pasándole la mano por la cara hacia su cabello revuelto.  
  
-Buenos días, -murmuró Jensen, levantando una ceja. -¿Qué ha provocado esto?  
  
-Quería hacer esto... contigo, -respondió con timidez. -No sé si estoy listo para más...  
  
-No te preocupes, -dijo Jensen, besándolo. Le pasó los labios por la mejilla y a lo largo de la mandíbula, mordisqueándole el cuello, y luego succionándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Jared jadeó, temblando contra él. -No tenemos que apresurarnos a hacer nada más.  
  
Jared resopló una risa. -Quiero hacerlo, pero... no estoy seguro si puedo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -Dijo Jensen, moviéndolos para que Jared estuviera acurrucado de lado. Se puso de costado, frente a él.

-El sexo no siempre fue... bueno. –dijo Jared, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. -Quiero decir... una parte era buena, pero... nunca me gustó... nunca hizo nada por mí. Me gustaba la cercanía pero...  
  
Jensen le pasó la mano por el cuello, acariciándolo lentamente. -Entonces, cuando Josh te penetraba tu... ¿no te corriste nunca?  
  
-Estaba... bien, -dijo Jared, suspirando profundamente. Cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, pasándose la mano por ellos.  
  
-¿Sólo bien? Jared... cuando se hace bien, está más allá de cualquier tipo de placer que hayas conocido, -dijo Jensen, mirándolo. Vio como Jared cerraba los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. Jensen realmente quería mostrarle cuánto más que "bien" podría ser entre ellos.  
  
-Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice, -dijo Jared, mirando al techo. -Jensen... te quiero, lo hago. Te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero…  
  
Jensen lo besó suavemente y luego lo miró a los ojos. -Como he dicho, no tiene que ser hoy. Podemos aprender juntos. Puedo enseñarte cómo puede ser, pero no tiene por qué ser en este momento.

Jared le sonrió, poniéndose de lado. Le pasó la mano por el costado, sus dedos rozándole ligeramente la piel. Jensen le sonrió, temblando ligeramente.  
  
-Eres un provocador, -murmuró.  
  
-Me viste en la laguna.  
  
Jensen sonrió de lado. -Me viste masturbándome en la ducha.  
  
Jared se sonrojó, bajando los ojos y sonriendo. -Quería unirme a ti... tocarte como te tocabas a ti mismo.  
  
Jensen se estiró, cayendo sobre la cama y pateando las mantas a un lado. -Como te he dicho antes, puedes tocarme cuando quieras.  
  
-Eres un bastardo tan... arrogante, -dijo Jared, riendo. Metió el brazo debajo de la barbilla y lo miró. Acarició el vientre de Jensen, pasándole las yemas de los dedos alrededor del ombligo, haciéndolo reír. -Estoy muy contento de haber venido aquí.  
  
-Yo también. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo... me gusta pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos, -dijo Jensen, sonriendo. Levantó la mano y le pasó los dedos por la cara, tocando la pendiente de su nariz, el pequeño lunar en su mejilla.  
  
-Tus amigos han sido muy buenos, -respondió, sonriendo. A Jensen le gustó la forma en que los ojos de Jared se arrugaron en los extremos. -Cuanto más tiempo pasamos aquí, más quiero quedarme.  
  
-Siempre puedo comprar la isla.

-Para, -dijo Jared, riendo. -No tienes que comprar la isla; ya me tienes.

-Sí, lo hago.

Vio a Jared sonrojarse de nuevo, ocultando el rostro en el hueco de su brazo.  
  
-Tú también me tienes. Lo sabes ¿verdad?  
  
Jared le echó un vistazo. -Lo sé.  
  
Jensen pasó los dedos por el suave cabello y lo acarició. Agarró un puñado, haciendo que echase suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás. Jared jadeó, cerrando los ojos cuando Jensen lo besó, comenzando lentamente, y luego usando los dientes para pellizcarle y morderle los labios, moviendo la lengua en su boca fácilmente y tomando el control del beso, lamiéndole la boca y haciéndole cosquillas en el paladar. Apretó el agarre, haciendo que arqueara ligeramente el cuello. Sintió el gemido de Jared vibrar dentro de su boca.  
  
Lentamente, lo empujó sobre su espalda y se movió sobre él, besando la afilada mandíbula y encontrando un punto sensible justo debajo de la oreja. Lo lamió con firmeza y sintió que Jared girara la cabeza hacia la almohada. Oh sí, ese era el sitio. Lo mordisqueó juguetonamente y Jared lo agarró, aspirando aire entre los dientes. Jensen sonrió para sí mismo mientras le lamía el cuello. Ohhhh, iba a ser muy divertido enseñarle a Jared dónde estaban todos los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo.  
  
No quería traer a Josh a la cama con ellos, pero Jensen quería matarlo, de nuevo, por no haberle dado placer a Jared nunca. Era obvio que ni siquiera sabía qué lo excitaba físicamente -no conocía todos esos lugares secretos que solo los amantes sabían el uno del otro.   
  
Jared no estaba listo para mucho más y Jensen estaba más que feliz de dejarlo marcar el ritmo. Pero iba a pasar cada momento que tuviesen juntos dándole placer, mapendo su cuerpo y buscando cada sitio que lo hiciera gemir en voz alta.  
  
Jensen continuó besando el largo cuello de Jared, mordisqueando y lamiendo aquí y allá. Le soltó el cabello y deslizó los dedos por el otro lado de su cuello. Jared se retorció y se arqueó contra él, con la cabeza rodando sobre la almohada. Tan sensible y muerto de hambre por cada toque. Jensen arrastró los dientes a lo largo de las afiladas clavículas, sumergiendo la lengua en el pequeño hueco entre ellas. Y cuando levantó la barbilla para darle más espacio, tomó la manzana de Adam en su boca y chupó. Cuando gimió, pudo sentir el sonido latir en sus labios.  
  
-Podría pasar todo el día besándote, -murmuró Jensen contra su piel, frotando los labios por el cuello de Jared y besando sus hombros.  
  
-Oh Dios, estoy tan jodidamente excitado ahora.  
  
Jensen sonrió para sí mismo -ohhh, bebé, esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que puedo hacerte.

-¿Te has empalmado?  
  
-Jesús, ¿tienes que preguntarlo?  
  
Jensen se acercó a él y volvió a chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja. Lamió la concha y susurró: -tócate. Córrete. -Cogiendo una de las grandes manos, colocó la palma sobre su pecho, empujándola lentamente hacia abajo y debajo de las sábanas hasta que Jared movió la mano más lejos. Jensen le pasó los dedos por el brazo, le agarró del hombro y sintió los músculos tensarse cuando Jared deslizó la mano bajo el elástico de sus bóxers. -Bésame y tócate.  
  
Jared gimió, girando la cara para que pudiera besarlo fuerte. Jensen se lamió el labio inferior y se volvió para ver la mano de Jared moviéndose debajo de las sábanas. Por el movimiento, se dio cuenta de que se estaba acariciando la polla con fuerza, rápido y sin delicadeza. Más tarde, le enseñaría cómo hacerlo, provocándolo, escuchándolo rogar por ello.  
  
-Dios, eres tan condenadamente hermoso, -dijo Jensen, suavemente. Tragó saliva, mirando la cara de Jared. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Su cara estaba sudorosa y sonrojada. Jadeó bruscamente, dejando escapar suaves gemidos. -Quiero hacer que te sientas tan bien, Jared.  
  
-Oh, joder.  
  
-Quiero meterme tu polla en la boca y lamerte lentamente, provocarte con la lengua hasta que me pidas que te la chupe, -dijo Jensen, besándole en la mejilla y lamiendo la piel salada de su sien. -Quiero saber a qué sabes y cómo te sientes dentro de mi boca. Te tomaré profundo... tan profundo, Jared. Querrás clavarte en mi boca y te dejaré. Puedes follarme la boca tan fuerte como quieras.  
  
Besó el pecho de Jared, humedeciéndose los labios y frotándolos contra la piel suave. Jared apretó los músculos cuando Jensen besó sus pectorales, bajando la punta de su lengua para rodear uno de los pezones turgentes.  
  
-Jen— -Jared tragó saliva, sin siquiera terminar su nombre. Jensen sonrió, tomando el pezón suavemente entre sus dientes y agregando presión mientras lo sacudía con la lengua. Jared gimió más fuerte, apretándose contra la cama. Cuando Jensen soltó el pezón y luego colocó sus labios alrededor de él y comenzó a chuparlo, la parte superior del cuerpo de Jared casi se acurrucó sobre él mientras dejaba escapar un gemido.  
  
Jensen apartó los labios del pezón y miró a Jared. Se lamió los labios y se encontró con los grandes ojos y la boca de Jared abierta por el jadeo. Jensen siguió mirándolo mientras se movía para darle al otro pezón el mismo tipo de atención. Los ojos de Jared se cerraron y gimió, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Un día, -comenzó Jensen, lamiendo el pezón con la parte plana de la lengua. -Voy a abrazarte y jugar con tus pezones y ver si puedo hacer que te corras.  
  
-Oh, joder, -murmuró Jared, tragando saliva.  
  
-No pares, -le dijo Jensen, envolviendo la mano alrededor del brazo de Jared, sintiendo el ritmo duro que le había impuesto a su polla.

Las piernas de Jared se apretaron, clavó los talones en el colchón. Jensen pudo ver como movía las caderas fuera de la cama, empujándose hacía su mano. Jensen agarró la almohada con la mano, apretando con fuerza. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo a Jared retorciéndose contra él, imaginando lo que se sentiría tenerlo debajo de él, esas largas piernas alrededor de sus caderas, ondulando debajo de él, con la cara tensa por el placer. Jensen apretó su dura polla contra el colchón, manteniendo las caderas quietas y mordiéndose el labio para controlarse.  
  
-Seguiré chupando y chupando tu polla, justo en la punta, justo donde es sensible, chupando tu corrida, -dijo Jensen, gimiendo con Jared. Le agarró del pelo y acercó su rostro hacia él, besando su boca abierta. Jensen se estremeció cuando Jared gimió ruidosamente en su boca, su mano moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Jensen le chupó la lengua, ordeñándola con la boca cuando Jared se estremeció, todo su cuerpo al borde, los músculos vivos debajo de toda esa piel húmeda, y Jensen lo agarró por los hombros, sujetándolo sobre el colchón, sintió como se sacudía contra él, corriéndose con fuerza y durante mucho rato.  
  
Jared rompió el beso, jadeando con fuerza mientras gruñía profundamente. -Jensen... oh joder...  
  
Jensen gimió, apretando la cara contra el costado del cuello de Jared, frotando su pene contra la cama, empapando los calzoncillos. La otra mano de Jared se aferró al brazo de Jensen, ambos temblando a través de una ola de placer. Jensen parpadeó lentamente, tratando de controlar la respiración. Levantó la vista para ver los ojos de Jared cerrados.  
  
Jensen le sujetó la cabeza con las manos. -Mírame. Jared, mírame.  
  
Los párpados de Jared se movieron, abriéndose. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, tan negras que solo se veía un ligero anillo de color. Miró ciegamente a Jensen, con los dientes mordiendo el labio inferior. Dio un último suspiro de placer, se hundió en la cama y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.  
  
Jensen sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios. -Te quiero.  
  
-Oh, Dios mío, -dijo Jared, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Parpadeó rápidamente, mirando el techo alto de su habitación. Ante la declaración de Jensen, se lamió los labios y se volvió para mirarlo. Él sonrió con timidez. –Yo…  
  
-Ahora sí que es un buen día, -dijo Jensen, riendo suavemente. Le acarició el cabello, apoyando sus frentes juntas. Jared soltó una carcajada y se limpió la mano con las sábanas.  
  
-Sí.

Jensen le cogió la mano y la sacó de debajo de las sábanas. Se encontró con los ojos de Jared y luego le lamió la palma desde la muñeca hasta los dedos, chupándolos y probando el sabor salado de su corrida. Chupó la piel entre el pulgar y el índice, buscando con la lengua cualquier sabor restante. Jared respiró hondo y le sonrió, mostrando los hoyuelos.  
  
-Jensen...  
  
Se lamió los labios, sonriendo maliciosamente, y se movió para dejar un suave beso en sus labios. -Siempre voy a hacer que te sientas bien, Jared.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Jensen se dejó caer a su lado, sonriendo a su adorable y sonrojado esposo. -Entonces... ¿quieres correrte de nuevo?  
  
 ***********  
  
-No puedo creer que tengamos que irnos mañana, -dijo Jared, apoyando los brazos sobre el borde de la piscina infinita.  
  
Jensen le pasó la mano por la espalda. -Siempre podemos volver.  
  
-Sí, eso me gustaría, -dijo, sonriendo.  
  
Jensen enredó los dedos en el cabello húmedo de Jared y lo atrajo más cerca para un beso largo y lento.  
  
-Conseguid una habitación, -dijo Chad, riéndose de ellos.

Jensen se apartó y levantó una ceja, mirando a Chad. -Sabes, si vas a empezar a salir con Alona, vamos a tener que hablar de ello. Creo que ahora es mi turno de amenazarte. Ella es como una hermana para mí y puedo ser un hermano bastante sobreprotector y autoritario.  
  
Alona se dirigió hacia ellos con un largo pareo sobre su bikini. Metió los dedos de los pies en el agua y salpicó juguetonamente a Jensen.  
  
-¡Oye!  
  
Ella se rio entre dientes y cogió a Chad de la mano, llevándolo lejos. -No te preocupes por Jensen, sólo está ladrando.  
  
Jensen los vio pasar junto a la piscina, el brazo de Chad rodeando la pequeña cintura de Alona. Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando que le gustaba la pareja.

-¿Sabes? es un buen hombre, -dijo Jared, suavemente.  
  
Jensen se volvió para mirarlo. -Lo sé.  
  
-La tratará bien, -respondió, sonriendo levemente. -Y tal vez, por fin, deje de preocuparse tanto por mí y encuentre a alguien para sí mismo.  
  
Jensen le acarició la espalda otra vez, acercándose y besándole el hombro. Jared lo miró, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y luego se echó a reír, encantado, cuando vio un plato de fruta y un par de flautas de champán flotando hacia ellos en una mesa de agua hinchable.

-En serio, este sitio es genial, -dijo Jared, cogiendo una fresa perfectamente cortada y metiéndosela en la boca. -¿El personal de aquí lee mentes o algo así?  
  
-Simplemente son buenos para saber lo que la gente necesita.  
  
 ***********

Jensen no podía recordar la cantidad de brindis que hicieron durante la cena, pero estaba un poco borracho. En realidad, todos estaban un poco borrachos. Ahora estaban sentados en la barra libre. Jensen se apoyó contra ella y miró a Jared, que llevaba un pequeño paraguas de papel detrás de la oreja. Estaba sonriendo, girando otro paraguas entre los dedos. Jensen soltó una risita mientras lo miraba, un poco borracho y muy feliz.  
  
-Hola, -dijo, pasando la mano por la pierna de Jared. -Sé que podría ser un poco pronto, pero... estaba pensando, cuando volvamos a casa, podrías considerar mudarte a mi habitación. Yo, eh, me he echado a perder un poco al tenerte a mi lado.  
  
Jared esbozó una sonrisa y lo miró somnoliento. -¿En serio? ¿Tu? ¿Un poco mimado?  
  
-Vamos, -dijo Jensen, pellizcándole juguetonamente la pierna.  
  
-¡Ay! –dijo Jared, riendo. Metió el paraguas de papel detrás de la oreja de Jensen. –Ahora estás guapo de verdad.  
  
Jensen resopló. –Para empezar, ya era guapo.

-¡Qué arrogancia! –aulló Jared, golpeando la barra con la mano.  
  
-Incluso pintaré mi habitación de azul oscuro para que puedas dormir en una cueva.  
  
-Sabes, -murmuró Jared, inclinándose cerca de él. -Tengo un secreto que contarte.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Solo pinté mi habitación de azul oscuro porque sabía que te volvería loco. -Dijo riéndose.

Jensen lo miró fijamente, haciendo una mueca. -Huh. Bueno, funcionó.  
  
-No sabía si querrías, una vez que volvamos a la ciudad, -dijo Jared, suavemente.  
  
-Tienes que estar bromeando, -dijo Jensen, mirándolo. Se apartó de la barra para presionar un suave beso en la mejilla de Jared. -¿Cómo podría alejarme? Fingiría tener pesadillas o algo así para que te quedaras cerca.  
  
Jared resopló, riéndose. -Eso es muy patético.

-Sí, -dijo Jensen, moviéndose sinuosamente a una posición sentada.

Agarró la mano de Jared y se levantó, levantándolo del taburete. -Vamos, vamos a dar un paseo por la playa. Una última vez antes de irnos.  
  
-Oh... está bien, -dijo Jared, inclinándose ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Jensen lo atrapó y lo abrazó, manteniéndolo cerca.  
  
-¿Puedes caminar?  
  
-Claro, -dijo Jared, riendo. Envolvió los largos brazos alrededor de Jensen, casi elevándose sobre él, colocando su cabeza sobre la de Jensen y acariciando su trasero con una gran palma.  
  
Jensen sonrió, agarrando la mano errante de Jared por la muñeca. Ignoró todas las sonrisas pegadas en los rostros de sus amigos mientras conducía a un Jared demasiado cariñoso fuera del bar y hacia las antorchas tiki que iluminaban el camino a la playa.  
  
Jensen escuchó el sonido de las aguas que lamían la playa. La arena todavía estaba cálida por el sol. Jared se apartó y se rio, agitando los brazos mientras se quitaba las sandalias y entraba en el agua, salpicando espuma con los pies descalzos. Jensen se echó a reír, viéndolo patear el agua. Se apoyó contra una gruesa palmera, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró profundamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. El cielo estaba muy oscuro y las estrellas tan brillantes. Podía escuchar el sonido de risas y música flotando desde el bar al aire libre.  
  
Jensen se lamió los labios, respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió a Jared apretarse contra él.  
  
Jared lo besó, solo presionó ligeramente sus labios contra la piel de Jensen, lamiendo sus labios. Jensen murmuró algo y envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jared, acercándolo más.  
  
-Te sientes tan bien, -susurró Jared, chupándole la oreja.  
  
-Oh sí... bien...  
  
Jensen se rio entre dientes, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por la espalda de Jared, acariciando la parte baja.

Jared giró las caderas, apretando su polla endurecida contra la pelvis de Jensen, frotándose lentamente. Jensen gimió, apretándolo más cerca, girando sus caderas para poder frotarse contra él.

Jensen apoyó la cabeza contra la palmera cuando Jared se hizo cargo de los besos, moviéndose para poder apretar sus pollas juntas, girando las caderas en círculos para que Jensen casi pudiera sentir la forma de la polla de Jared a través de sus pantalones cortos.  
  
-Jesús, -gimió, pasando las manos por el grueso cabello de Jared. -No pares.  
  
Las manos de Jared agarraron la palmera, una mano agarrando un puñado de los pantalones cortos de Jensen, apretando la tela contra su polla. Jensen se arqueó contra él, dejando escapar un fuerte gemido y envolviendo una pierna alrededor del muslo de Jared. Se frotaron uno contra el otro. Cuando Jared empujó contra Jensen, este se arqueó y giró las caderas para obtener mejor ángulo. Sus pantalones cortos estaban húmedos, tenía las pelotas apretadas contra el vientre. Podía sentir a Jared duro, muy duro, contra él.  
  
-Voy a correrme, -siseó Jared con urgencia al oído de Jensen, frotándose más fuerte.  
  
-Oh Dios, Jared. -Jensen se movió frenéticamente contra él, le encantaba la sensación de sus cuerpos juntos, el peso de Jared calentándolo.  
  
Jensen jadeó y luego contuvo el aliento, manteniéndolo en los pulmones mientras apretaba las caderas contra Jared a la vez que se frotaba. Jared apretó la cara contra el cuello de Jensen, ambos sin aliento, y le agarró la cadera con tanta fuerza que Jensen supo que Jared se iba a correr.  
  
Apretó los dientes, reprimiendo los fuertes gemidos, y se corrió, el placer lo inundó en oleadas. Acurrucó a Jared más cerca de él y luego dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo para poder tragar una bocanada de aire, alcanzando lo último de su placer.  
  
-Guau, -murmuró Jared contra el cuello de Jensen.  
  
Jensen dejó escapar una risita suave, mordiéndose el labio para reprimirla. Jared levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. Jensen estiró la mano y acarició sus mejillas, sintiendo los hoyuelos. Se rieron juntos, besándose de vez en cuando, riéndose como niños pequeños con un secreto.  
  
-Jesús, -murmuró Jensen, mirándolo. –Vas a ser mi muerte.  
  
 ***********

Jensen apretó el pulgar contra la llave biométrica de la puerta y suspiró con nostalgia cuando esta se abrió con un suave clic. La empujó y encendió las luces. Dejó caer las llaves del coche sobre la mesa del pasillo.

-Dios, por mucho que me haya encantado estar en Necker, es realmente bueno estar en casa, -dijo Jensen, suspirando profundamente.  
  
Jared cerró la puerta, sonriéndole. -Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?  
  
-Ducha. Comer. Dormir la siesta.  
  
Jared le acarició el cuello. Jensen podía sentirlo sonreír contra su piel. -O podríamos... ya sabes...  
  
-Podríamos... –murmuró Jensen, riendo. Se giró y le dio un beso, solo labios y un poco de lengua. -Vamos, pongámonos cómodos. Veamos si Chuck nos ha hecho algo de comer.  
  
Jared lamió su cuello. -¿Quieres que nos encontremos en la cocina... o en tu habitación?  
  
-Hmmm... cocina primero y luego dormitorio.  
  
-No tienes una política extraña en contra comer de comer en tu habitación, ¿verdad?  
  
Jensen levantó una ceja. -¿Qué crees?  
  
-Creo, -comenzó Jared, riéndose. –Que el ático es demasiado blanco.  
  
Jensen puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó para darle una palmada juguetona en la cadera. -Cocina... en diez minutos.

-Ohhh... mandón.

Jensen le dirigió una mirada burlona. Ohhh... iba a enseñarle a Jared lo que era ser "mandón". Lo vio arrastrar su gran bolsa de lona por el pasillo hacia su habitación... bueno, ya no era su habitación. Podrían convertirla en una oficina o en habitación de invitados, más adelante. Le preguntaría a Jared qué quería hacer con las habitaciones libres.  
  


Jensen suspiró, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en meses. Se acercó a su escritorio y golpeó el contestador automático.  
  
 _“Tiene ocho mensajes nuevos”.  
_  
Jensen hojeó el correo que Loretta le había dejado en montones ordenados. Separó sus cartas y las de Jared en dos montones.  
  
Con un profundo suspiro, se saltó cuatro mensajes, todos relacionados con los negocios. Eso podía esperar hasta que volviera a la oficina.  
 _  
“Jensen, cariño, espero que Jared y tu hayáis vuelto sanos y salvos del viaje. ¿Habéis pasado unos días maravillosos juntos? Espero que sí, hijo. Llámame cuando estéis de vuelta. Tenéis que venir a cenar pronto”.  
_  
Jensen sonrió a la máquina, escuchando la voz de su madre. La llamaría más tarde y organizaría una visita para cenar al día siguiente o así.  
  
 _“Jared, soy David Boreanaz. Me preguntaba si podríamos reunirnos y hablar sobre el programa UT MBA. Puedes llamarme al 214-555-1962 ".  
_  
Jensen miró fijamente la máquina durante un largo momento, preguntándose qué coño necesitaba hablar David Boreanaz con Jared. Frunció el ceño, casi perdiéndose el siguiente mensaje.  
  
 _“...deberíamos quedar para cenar. Y trae a tu lindo maridito”.  
_  
Jensen rebobinó el mensaje hasta el principio.  
  
 _“Jen, soy Misha. Han pasado unos meses desde que nos vimos. Deberíamos quedar para cenar. Y trae a tu lindo maridito”.  
_  
Paró el contestador. Frunció el ceño aún más, golpeando con los dedos la superficie del escritorio. La verdad, no quería cenar con Misha, y no le gustaba demasiado la forma en que se refería a Jared en el mensaje.  
  
-¡Oye! Pensaba que nos íbamos a encontrar en la cocina ¿Qué estás haciendo que no estás allí? –dijo Jared, sonriendo.

Jensen levantó la vista para ver que se había puesto un par de pantalones limpios de pijama y una desvaído henley burdeos. Trató de borrar el ceño de su rostro, pero Jared captó su expresión.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?  
  
-No estoy seguro, -dijo Jensen, apretando los botones de la máquina para retroceder dos mensajes. Le dio al play y miró a Jared, observando su reacción.  
  
 _“Jared, soy David Boreanaz. Me preguntaba si podríamos reunirnos y hablar sobre el programa UT MBA. Puedes llamarme al 214-555-1962 "._

Jared se encogió de hombros. -Huh. Está bien. Déjame que coja un bolígrafo y...  
  
-No puedes hablar en serio.  
  
Jared parpadeó y miró a Jensen. -¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Yo no... Creo que es mala idea que te encuentres con él.  
  
Jared se mordió el labio y suspiró. -Jensen, no sé qué tipo de relación tuviste con David, y no quiero saberlo, pero no ha sido más que amable conmigo.  
  
-Solo está jugando contigo.  
  
-Creo que sé cuando alguien está jugando conmigo, -dijo Jared, con voz firme.  
  
Jensen hizo una mueca. -Mira, solo digo que David es un depredador y te ve como una presa fácil.  
  
-Disculpa, pero estoy casado y creo que sabes cómo me siento con respecto al sexo. No creo que vaya a intentar nada conmigo, pero si alguna vez pasa, puedo manejarlo.  
  
-No digo que no puedas, -dijo, y luego respiró hondo. -Jared, no quiero pelear por esto.

-Yo tampoco quiero pelear por esto, pero esto es algo con lo que ambos tenemos que lidiar, -dijo Jared, poniendo la mano sobre el brazo de Jensen. -Mira, eres mi marido; Por favor, confía en mí para que tome mis propias decisiones. Ya no soy un niño, Jensen. Sé cómo no ponerme en una situación en la que alguien pueda aprovecharse de mí.  
  
Jensen no pudo evitar levantar la ceja.  
  
-Golpe bajo, -dijo Jared, cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Lo siento, -dijo Jensen, estremeciéndose. -Es solo que... hay personas que todavía están en la periferia de mi vida... de mi pasado... con las que desearía que no tuvieras nada que ver. Sé cómo suena, pero no es porque no quiera que tomes tus propias decisiones... es solo... son capullos y sé a que tipo de juegos juegan y no quiero verte atrapado en ninguno ellos.  
  
Jared le dio una pequeña sonrisa. –En realidad no soy tan ingenuo, Jensen. No tienes que protegerme.  
  
-Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. -Pero no puedo cambiar mi pasado... no quiero verte herido.  
  
Jared lo abrazó. –No pueden herirme; no tienen influencia para hacerme daño. –Apoyó la frente contra la de Jensen. -Tienes que confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jensen suspiró, sabiendo que Jared tenía razón. -Está bien. Confío en ti; No confío en ninguno de ellos.  
  
Jared dejó escapar una risa suave y luego se apartó. -Bueno, eso es un comienzo. -Miró la máquina. -Todavía tienes otro mensaje sin escuchar.  
  
Jensen apretó el play.

_“Jen, soy Misha. Han pasado unos meses desde que nos vimos. Deberíamos quedar para cenar. Y trae a tu lindo maridito”.  
_  
-¿Misha? –dijo Jared, levantando una ceja. -¿Lindo maridito?  
  
Jensen puso los ojos en blanco. –Amigo del polo.  
  
-Claro, -dijo Jared, sacudiendo la cabeza. Jensen esperaba que pasara del tema. No tenía ninguna intención de encontrarse con Misha, con o sin Jared.  
  
-Tu-

_“Hola Jensen, soy Chace. ¿Has vuelto de tu pequeño viaje de luna de miel con Jared? Llámame alguna vez si quieres que nos enrollemos. Recuerdo lo insaciable que eras y Jared no puede mantenerte debidamente satisfecho. Hasta luego”._

Jensen apretó los dientes, moviéndose para borrar el mensaje. -Ese pequeño hijo de puta.

-Guau, -dijo Jared, respirando profundamente. -Realmente tiene clase cero.  
  
Jensen se alegró de que Jared no estuviera enfadado por eso. -Lo siento... nunca pensé que podría llamar. La última vez que lo vi, le dije que se fuera a la mierda y que no estaba interesado.

-Y estoy seguro de que se suponía que su pequeño mensaje crearía una brecha entre nosotros o algo así, -dijo Jared y luego se echó a reír. -No era tan listo en el colegio... es una maravilla que realmente tenga una carrera como actor.  
  
-Ya sabes... una llamada telefónica y puedo echarlo de su serie, -dijo Jensen, sonriéndole.  
  
-Podría considerarlo.  
  
-Dios, -dijo Jensen, gimiendo. -No puedo creer que volvamos a casa y tengamos que aguantar esta mierda. En realidad, solo quería acurrucarme en la cama contigo y ver una película o algo así.  
  
-Sabes... yo, eh... creo que es una buena idea, -dijo Jared, tímidamente. -Yo... tal vez podríamos relajarnos esta noche y... tontear mañana o algo así.  
  
Jensen sonrió de lado. -¿Me estás diciendo que tienes dolor de cabeza?  
  


Jared apoyó los brazos sobre los hombros de Jensen y lo besó en los labios. -Tú eres el guapo, así que eso te convierte en la esposa.  
  
-Confía en mí, nunca tengo dolores de cabeza.


End file.
